The Captain's Stress Relief
by Arden Tenjou
Summary: Story of Levi's peculiar needs (in PWP oneshots). 1) Levi learns a cure for insomnia from Hange Zoe. 2) Erwin first tells a horny Levi that he's not gay, but soon has a change of heart. 3) Eren doesn't know how to react to his captain correcting his form in such an intimate way! 4) Levi turns things around and rocks Eren's world. 5) Threesome: Eld/Eren/Levi. And many more!
1. Levi x Hange

To Kiwi-chan:

Thanks for the review! I guess you weren't logged in when you posted so I can't reply directly, but sure you can share it. :) It's a good reminder, I'd like to update it soon.

...

Chapter 1

Mankind's greatest warrior had a secret, a price he paid for being the strongest ever to live. For someone who hated filth as much as Levi Ackerman, the concept of sex, mixing bodily fluids with another person, was like something out of a horror film. But despite this, his body still craved it like a drug in order to function. He had noticed it first when he initially joined the Survey Corps.

After his first real encounter with the titans, although he performed spectacularly by anyone's standards, he was unable to stop his hands from shaking for the rest of that day, and even into the night. Unsurprisingly, he found it was impossible to sleep with all the adrenaline rushing through his system. And again the next night, although the shaking had subsided, he still had trouble sleeping. He mentioned it to his commanding officer, Erwin, who gave him some unusual advice.

"Trouble sleeping?" he confirmed after Levi had mentioned the cause of the worse than ever dark rings under his eyes.

"Yes," growled the new recruit, in a hellish tone.

"Hm. Well, that's a problem," said Erwin, folding his arms in thought. "I can only speak from experience, but have you tried sex?"

Dark eyes rolled up with incredulity to stare at the older man. "Excuse me?"

Erwin shrugged. "I'd say it's worth a shot. There are days I can't sleep without it. And everyone's on edge, so you'll find no end of willing partners. Helps ease the tension, see."

Levi stared in disgust at his commanding officer, but discarded the idea within moments. He wasn't a virgin, but the idea of sex had always been abhorrent to him. He'd only done it before because at the time, when he was a big name in the underworld, weird rumors had started to circulate about his sexuality. He shut them down easily; he flattered himself that, like everything else, he was a natural at it. But that didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

But that night, again, he found he only got a couple of hours sleep at most, and this time felt even more tired when he did wake up. It was starting to affect his reflexes, and that was a huge problem. He had to figure something out soon.

It was then that another of his group of recruits, a brain box called Hange Zoe, confirmed Erwin's diagnosis.

"Sex, huh? Well, he's right about that."

Levi glared at her. "You're not serious."

"Oh, yes. It's been proven, I thought it was already common knowledge among the military." She tilted her chin, pondering for a moment. "Maybe I should hold a seminar."

"No, wait, you can't be saying that sex is a serious cure for insomnia," Levi insisted.

"Would you like the science?" she asked, eyes lighting up. "After orgasm, a hormone called prolactin is released. Its main job is to give feelings of relaxation and sleepiness. But that's not all! Sex is exercise, so of course that helps with sleep anyway. But unlike other types of exercise, it also lowers your blood pressure. Not that you need any help with that, robot man. It's proven to be good for your heart, which is great news for people who fight with monsters every day. Reduces chronic pain, stress, risk of prostate cancer. And those endorphins boost your mood and sense of well-being, not to mention sex is life-affirming. It's sort of the all-over cure for what we do."

Levi could only continue to glare at her as she rattled off this albeit compelling information. "All right…but then what about…solo flights?"

"Masturbation?" she asked, blinking. "Oh, it helps with most of those things too. But you know, I find it's like tickling, you can't really get yourself to feel it the same way you do with others. That, and you do miss out on a couple of benefits, like the immune system boosting, the exercise factor. I don't know about you, but when I'm by myself I don't move around a lot. Oh! I know! I'll show you."

"Say again?"

But with his sleep-deprived mind, Levi was fairly helpless to Hange's enthusiasm as she dragged him through the barracks to her room. Once the door was closed, she immediately started getting undressed, being as ever far too excitable and enthusiastic about things she cared about.

By the time she was down to her pants only, she turned and grinned at Levi. "To tell you the truth, I've been very curious what the body of the strongest person in our class looks like. How do you do so well when you're so small?"

Levi sighed, only vaguely interested in looking at her naked body, and as ever not fond of hearing criticism about his height. "The 3-D maneuvering gear needs strong legs and agility, not big bodies."

"Well, obviously you're right about that," she commented, shrugging. "By the way, I'm assuming by your personality that you're not a virgin, but you don't have much experience, right?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "How could my personality tell you that?"

"Eh, I just fill in the blanks. I'm good at that." Next, to his shock, she suddenly put both hands under his jacket and felt up his chest. He didn't expect to, but he felt a rush of pleasant feelings at that. He felt his body relax just an inch. "Oohh," she cooed, stroking his chest over his shirt. "So hard! It's been a while since I did it with a man, and never with someone so skinny."

Levi blinked at her. "…'with a man'…?" he repeated, not objecting as she shoved him up against the door and started undressing him.

"Mm. Truth is, I generally prefer female partners, if I'm just blowing off steam. Oh, did that get to you?" she asked, placing a hand on the hardening bulge in his pants.

"Gh," he grunted, sense of pride preventing him from reacting any more than that. "Like who, for example?"

"Hm…you remember little Rico, who ended up joining the Garrison?"

"The other glasses girl? She seemed really up tight."

Hange laughed. "Coming from you I'm sure she'd take offense at that!" She considered, absently stroking him over his pants. "I mean, yeah, she took a while to come around, but…" The other recruit's eyes glazed over and she started to drool a little. "…her expressions when I moved on top of her…your imagination can't cover it. Oops, getting really turned on now. Hey, you okay with kissing?"

Levi shrugged, still blushing somewhat at the image of Hange and Rico together. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Great!"

With that, and easily, given that she was a good four inches taller than he, Hange tilted up his chin and shoved her tongue down his throat. He had a moment of disgust as another person's tongue entered his mouth, but something about her forcefulness – and her implication of lesbianism – had flipped a switch in him. He writhed under her touch as she continued feeling him up over his uniform. His pants were starting to get really uncomfortable, a fact not helped when she shoved her leg in between his.

"Ah!" he cried, in slight pain.

"Sorry, got a little excited there," she said, grinning. She quickly unbuckled his belt and at the same time got on her knees. "But you seem excited too, so let's both just get one in early, huh?"

To his amazement, while she produced his cock with one hand, her other disappeared between her legs and started to produce extremely vulgar sounds. He covered his mouth reflexively, obviously grossed out by the idea. But he could not deny the rush of pleasure running through his body, which even seemed heightened by his disgust. At that moment, a hot, wet tongue ran up his cock.

"Ngh!" he cried, falling against the door. He tried to maintain his breathing as Hange's mouth coaxed ever building pleasure out of him.

At one point, she stopped and grinned up at him, working his cock with her free hand in the meantime. By now her face was flushed, and given the lively movements of her other hand, she was obviously enjoying herself too. "You're a lot more sensitive than I expected. That's awesome."

Saying this, she fully swallowed his cock once again, causing him to bite back a moan. I have to keep in control, Levi told himself. This is shameful. How can I be feeling it so much?

With a schlop of saliva, she dragged his cock out of her mouth again. "Hey, have you ever tried deepthroat?" she asked, eyes alight.

He frowned. "What's that?"

Her face lit up with enthusiasm. "You don't know? Okay, well I think I'm a bit of a masochist, so when I do it with men I always like to feel a little subjugated." When she said this, Levi's already-hard cock suddenly felt painfully so. What did she mean? "Come over to the bed, just stand right there."

He followed her instructions, still mostly dressed, and stood by the bed as she lay down on her back, her head hanging over the edge and at the perfect level for his cock. She grinned and began stroking it again. "Good thing you're so short. Perfect level for this." She pulled his hips forward and swallowed his cock briefly, causing him to gasp. Then she removed it again and said, "Okay, so pay attention so I don't actually choke. If I push you away, that means stop. Essentially, you're going to go as deep as you can, and never mind what noises I make. Good thing I haven't eaten lunch yet."

Before he thought about the implications of her last comment, she grabbed his hips again and forced his cock down her throat. Levi grunted with the shock of pleasure as he felt his cock going down the slick walls of her throat. She gurgled, but to his amazement she buried her fingers in his ass and prevented him from pulling out. He had to bite his lip to fight the urge to cry out, and couldn't resist reaching down and stroking her breast.

"Mmm…" she moaned, and started moving his hips back and forth.

Levi quickly got the drift, and started doing it himself. She was making loud choking and gurgling sounds, but she did not push him away, so he figured he could do it harder. He took her head in both his hands, and letting go of his inhibitions, started to seriously fuck her throat.

Hange gurgled loudly, and he thought she would push him back. But to his shock, her hand traveled down to between her own legs again, and she started masturbating hard as he fucked her. This was too much. He was losing himself. The final straw was when one of her hands crept between his legs, and her finger pressed on a hard spot in between his balls and his asshole. He'd never felt a shock of pleasure like that before, and cried out as he buried his cock to the deepest point in her throat.

He felt cum squirting into her as his massive orgasm rolled over him. This was pleasure he had never imagined, nothing like his first time. He couldn't believe it as she not only did not push him back, but attempted to swallow his cock even deeper as she touched herself. Finally, her whole body tensed as fluids squirted from her sex, and she grasped his ass again as she came.

He nearly felt like he could cum again just from that. Finally he reluctantly removed his cock. Hange was totally out of it, her tongue lolling out and dripping with his semen. Though this should have driven waves of disgust over him, all it did was make his spent cock twitch.

She giggled stupidly after a moment. "You're quick, but so am I, so it's all good. Hey, want to switch roles for the next part?"

He frowned at her, though still slightly out of breath. "What does that mean?"

She giggled, then got up and yanked him toward her by his cravat. She licked some stray semen from the corner of her mouth and said, "It means I want to dominate you. What do you think of that?"

Levi flushed, and reflexively recoiled as he felt his cock coming to life again. This was ludicrous. Of all people, to submit himself to this bubble-headed science freak with the mind of a magpie? Yet as she leaned in and gave his cheek a lascivious lick, he could not help the shuddering sigh that escaped him.

"I think that means yes, right?" she asked, chuckling again.

But that moment of pause allowed some of his pride to return. Levi glared at her. The next moment, he grabbed her chin and spoke within an inch of her ear. "You want to dominate me? Then show me you're worthy of me."

Hange shivered and moaned, and did so again when he shoved her back on the bed. "You're right, this is way hotter," she said, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Fuck me, Levi. Oh god, I can't wait anymore! You're so hot!"

He thrust himself inside her and gritted his teeth to hold back his pleasure. Then he clapped a hand over her mouth and menaced her again. "Shut that mouth," he said.

Hange moaned again, her eyes fluttering as she reached back and gripped the headboard. Taking the initiative, he thrust deep in her once again, loving the feeling of her moan against his hand. He picked up the pace, unable to stop himself from panting now. When he felt he might lose to pleasure again, he leaned down to the woman gasping underneath him, still holding her mouth shut.

"Do you like my cock?" he demanded, thrusting again.

Hange screamed with pleasure under his hand, her eyes rolling back and her back arching under him. He grabbed one of the breasts that was now pressed against him and thrust even deeper.

"Scream for me, you pig," he grunted.

Indeed she did, throwing her head back as amazingly her entrance got even tighter around him. He really was losing control now, and reluctantly removed his hand from over her mouth to sit up and grab onto her waist.

"Ah! Ah! Levi! Oh, that's it! Oh my god, you're the best! You're the best I've ever had!"

"Say it again," he demanded, grabbing onto both her hips and slamming it into her harder than ever.

She could hardly speak between the pleasure and the repeated impacts, but her voice rose up with each thrust. "Oh god! You're…you're the best, Levi!"

"Better than Rico?"

"Yes…god, yes! Ah! Ah! Please…I can't take it…Levi, make me cum! I'm going crazy!"

"No," he said, stopping suddenly. As she looked up with anguish, he smirked coldly at her. "Feel me more," he said, and slowly hilted himself in her. She squeaked with pleasure, eyes rolling back as a stream of drool ran from her mouth. "Fall deeper." He thrust again, and her fingers gripped the wood so hard they started to scratch it. "Now say it again: who's the best you've ever had?"

"Y-…you, Levi-ah!"

As she said it, he began slamming hard into her again, causing her to scream in that particular voice she usually reserved for titans, and fall even further into mindless pleasure. She might have tried to say his name again after that, but seemed only partly conscious as he fucked her so hard she forgot who she was.

Finally, when the pleasure built up so much it was almost painful, her whole body tensed as her back arched extremely. She groaned, drool dripping from her mouth as her entrance squeezed down on him during her mind-blowing orgasm. Levi could no longer hold it, and gritted his teeth as he filled her with seed. They remained frozen in this moment of pleasure for what felt like a long time.

Finally, as her vagina twitched its last, Levi collapsed on top of her, panting. She was breathless as she blinked to restore her thoughts. "Holy shit, Levi," she said, starting to grin again. "I think you chose the wrong profession. That was…what, your second time ever?"

He growled. "Again…how can you know that?"

"Oh, but I see you're about to lose consciousness, so I'll just give you one last bit of advice. You fuck so good, but I think your real talents will be revealed if you do a man. I think Erwin's available. How about you…oh. Haha. Asleep already, huh? Glad that worked out for you. Give Erwin my regards!" she whispered.

She must have left after that, but Levi didn't care. For the first time in days, he fell into a restful, dreamless sleep. Now he had found the cure for nerves. If only his pride would permit him to acknowledge it. And wait, what was that last thing she said?

_If you like my writing, check out my screenplay for a live-action Shingeki no Kyojin film by googling Vanguard: The Battle of Trost, or entering wwwDOTvanguardbattleoftrostDOTcom._


	2. Erwin x Levi

Chapter Two

Levi sat sipping coffee with a monumental scowl. He had been one year on the job, since joining the Survey Corps. He'd gotten used to the fighting, but now he had to deal with following orders. Erwin was a genius, he would not deny that. Nor would he have followed him were that not the case. Erwin was the reason he had joined the military, and still the reason he hadn't quit. But did he have to be such an ass?

"You have to take the rest of your unit with you when you attack," said Erwin, with that infuriatingly calm demeanor of his.

Levi sneered. "Then you'd better have replacements ready, because none of these grunts can keep up."

"You have to teach them and protect them, and let them protect you too."

"Why is that?"

Erwin gave a slight sigh and sat beside his subordinate at the table where he'd been taking his break. "I want to promote you, Levi. You need a higher rank in order to make important decisions in the field. But the whole point of having a rank is being able to command. If you can't depend on your troops, and use them to the best of their ability, you can't command."

"Oh? And who says I want to command?" Levi grumbled covering the cup with his hand as he always did to take a sip. "I like fighting, and you need someone who's good at not dying. Isn't that good enough?"

"To keep things as they are? Yes. Possibly." Those piercing blue eyes suddenly met Levi's and he lost the ability to criticize when faced with their intensity. However the man himself remained calm as he said, "But I wouldn't have taken you off the streets with nothing but the promise of complacent maintenance." He leaned forward, giving Levi no room to retreat. "You know as well as I do that you and I together are unlike anything that mankind has seen so far. We alone have the ability to change things, and I intend to do just that. To do so, I need to promote you. Do you understand that?"

Levi scowled at the man who was probably his greatest object of admiration in this life. Eventually he sighed and sat back in his chair. "Whatever. As long as they're not completely useless."

Erwin granted him a smile for that, got up from the table and went on his way. Levi's eyes tracked downward as they normally did to the very muscular ass that was just showing under Erwin's belt. It did not disappoint. Suddenly, Levi blinked. His face lost all color, and his mouth fell open.

"Just how long…have I been looking at that guy's ass?" he asked himself in an apocalyptic tone.

He stayed sitting in total stillness at that table for nearly half an hour, then had to start rationalizing. His knee began to bounce in frenetic irritation as memories of checking out the body of another man flashed before him. No, no Levi was not gay. He was sure of that. He didn't have any problem with homosexuality, he was sure some of the members of his unit were getting it on. And in fairness, it wasn't every man's ass that attracted his attention. Erwin was special.

SPECIAL?!

Levi slumped forward, eyes a dark haze as he repeated the word in horror to himself over and over. "No. He' not special. He has a nice ass. Some people have nice asses. I'm not gay, I'm just…enthralled by beauty. Yes."

Satisfied enough with that explanation at least for the moment, he finished his coffee and went about his day. Unfortunately, since that day had a scheduled training exercise for all the Survey Corps, it would mean spending it with Erwin. But that was fine, he told himself. Levi had always prided himself on having spectacular self-control, when it suited him.

Training went perfectly as always. He didn't mind slowing down for the newbies when lives weren't at stake, and honestly he didn't really dislike any of them. One girl in particular, Petra, was a lot of fun and he liked spending time with her, though he wasn't sure he came over that way. Another guy, Eldo, was very skilled for a new recruit, and Levi admired his cool attitude.

They were about to pack up for the day when Levi noticed something odd about the grappling hook on the right side of his gear. It had been a little sticky the last time he pulled it from a tree, and he suspected it may have been close to breaking.

"Levi, come on down and let's head home," came Erwin's voice from the ground beneath him.

Levi glanced down between the tree branches. "Yeah, I'll be right there. Just want to check something."

He fired his grappling hook and stuck it in a far tree. He unhesitatingly jumped from the branch he was standing on, and used the second trigger to fire the gas, pulling him along through the air. Honestly, though he didn't often talk about it, he loved this feeling. Few activities gave such a sensation of total freedom, it was even worth the danger.

He glanced up at the connection of his cable to the tree, thinking it didn't quite look right. He was getting close to another tree now, so he had to pull the hook out to change his direction slightly to avoid it. He clicked the trigger. Nothing happened.

He had a brief moment of panic as the tree came for him, and turned to his side, instinctively shielding his face and organs. He didn't notice the sound of another set of maneuvering gear firing and coming closer.

But though he expected a hard impact with a tree, instead what he got was a slightly softer impact with something warm. Vast arms held his small frame easily, and pulled him along to the safety of another branch. The arms set him down but did not release him completely.

He looked up in surprise at Erwin, who he recognized by smell alone.

"Faulty hook?" Erwin asked, frowning down at him with concern.

Levi blinked. Erwin was still holding him from behind. His arms were so large in comparison to Levi's. Was this how it felt to be Erwin's woman? A sudden flush came to his cheeks and he looked away. But a bigger problem was building in his crotch. Levi hastily filled his head with images of titans, titans killing people, titans being killed, blood and guts. It was just barely enough to calm him down from the sudden surge of heat he felt inside Erwin's arms.

He lifted his right hand to look at the trigger with his usual, cold expression. "Yeah. Better try and fix it." He sighed with fake irritation and looked up at the hook, still stuck firmly in the tree. "We don't really have the budget to keep losing equipment."

Erwin nodded and finally let Levi go. "I'll give you a hand. Wait here."

Saying this, he fired both his cables to a point just below where Levi's was embedded, and got out a knife once he landed there. He dug away a little at where the hook was buried. Levi had to pretend very hard that he was not staring at Erwin's finely-shaped ass the entire time he did this.

Erwin turned down to him. "Try it now," he said.

Shoving away his indecent thoughts, since they were working, Levi obeyed and clicked the release again. The hook protested for a moment, but with another stab from Erwin's knife, it finally gave way, and spooled itself back toward its owner.

When it did come back to him, unfortunately it was so warped, it didn't even fit inside the container. Levi scoffed in anger, looking over the bent metal and wood chips stuck in it. It was unusable. And even for someone as skilled as him, it was dangerous to use lop-sided 3-D maneuvering gear.

A moment later, Erwin came back over to him, looking over his shoulder at the damage. "Yeah. It would have to be bad damage to need cutting out like that. Here, grab onto me, I'll take you down."

Levi flushed again, and once again he had to pretend he wasn't feeling anything as Erwin's strong arms surrounded him from behind. He swallowed hard and thought about titans some more.

On the horse ride back, Levi had to struggle to keep his head in the game. When they arrived back, he immediately tracked down Hange Zoe, who he thought might have some insight as to what it was he was feeling.

"A warm feeling?" she repeated as he explained what had happened.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Hm. And you don't think you're just…what's the expression…gagging for a fag?"

Levi gritted his teeth as his body filled with simultaneous shame and anger. He grabbed her by the collar and menaced her from below, since she was a few inches taller. "I'm not gay."

Hange pondered this, scratching her head and ignoring his anger. "Neither am I, but the body knows what it wants."

"What does that mean?" he demanded darkly.

She grinned at him in that insane way she had. "It means only one thing: the scientific method."

"Stop talking nonsense and tell me what to do."

"Simple," she said, gleefully. "Observe, theorize, test. You've observed, so next is to postulate as to what might be causing this feeling. Though I'm afraid there aren't many options there. Then the final stage: testing."

Levi balked at that, slowly releasing his grip on her collar. "Is that the only way?"

"To know for sure? Yes." Suddenly, she clasped both his hands as her eyes lit up. "Do you need some help setting up an experiment?"

"I'm quite certain I don't, thank you freak," he replied, shaking her off and leaving her to her silly scientific self-pleasuring.

He strode down the halls of the barracks, biting his lip in irritation. Theorize, she said. What else could be causing him to feel like that? It became a bit of a moot point, however, because he happened to walk straight into Erwin at that moment.

"Oof," he muttered, feeling something wet. Then he looked up. His mouth fell open.

Erwin was almost completely nude, only a towel around his waist to hide his fun bits. He was dripping and steaming, his blond hair slicked back but about fifty times sexier than usual, obviously having just returned from the communal shower. He looked down at Levi from his immense height and tilted his head.

"Oh, Levi. Are you all right?"

Levi shifted his jaw, completely unable to think of anything to say for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. After far too long to be civil, he cursed under his breath and boldly took Erwin by the elbow.

"Huh? Hey, wait, let me get dressed at least."

"Waste of time," Levi muttered. Though immediately after saying it, he felt himself blushing at the thought.

His heart was pounding. His groin felt on fire. Just the thought of touching a steamy, sexy Erwin was driving him crazy. He couldn't wait anymore. Couldn't deny himself either. That towel was coming off.

He pulled Erwin into his quarters and shut the door. He stood there for a moment, leaning on the door as he tried to calm himself down.

"Levi? Is something wrong?"

Levi wrapped his fingers on the door a few times as he thought. This was madness. As much as he had enjoyed sex the last time, and as much as he admitted it was a great way to ease tension, he was still grossed out by it. There was nothing so dirty, so revolting as mixing bodily fluids with another person. On top of that, no matter how attractive, Erwin was a man! What could be more disgusting?!

Even as he thought these things, however, Levi found himself walking closer. With a shaking hand, he hesitantly touched Erwin's incredibly muscular chest.

Erwin frowned at this. Obviously thinking something was disturbing Levi emotionally, he released the hold on his towel, so now it was barely hanging off his hips, and gently set his large hands on Levi's shoulders. "Don't hold back. If I can help, I will."

"Oh. Good. In that case, can I touch your cock?"

Erwin blinked at that. Levi was aware Erwin could be a little naïve at times, and he didn't seem like the type to be all that interested in sex to start with. The taller man considered for a moment, and scratched his cheek in thought.

"If it would make you feel better, I suppose I don't really mind. But I should probably tell you, I'm…not gay, Levi."

Levi's whole world came crashing down at that. Of course he wasn't. Erwin was totally normal, the object of everyone's admiration. It was Levi, he was the strange one. There was something wrong with him, he thought in despair.

"Right. Of course," he muttered, staring blankly at Erwin's chest, though not really seeing it anymore. "That idiot Hange just got me worked up over nothing."

"Nothing?" asked the larger man, lifting an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Levi sighed, returning to his normal state of cynicism. "Who cares? I happened to get a little turned on when you touched me earlier, bfd. Obviously I just haven't had enough time lately to…administer self-care, so to speak."

Erwin frowned down at his subordinate for a long time. Eventually he folded his arms in thought. "I see. You got turned on by me," he said, mostly to himself.

"Whatever. I'll figure it out, who the hell cares," Levi muttered, waving Erwin away as he walked over to his bed. He plopped down there with a sigh, ready to forget this whole incident.

But Erwin still stood there, obviously deep in thought. At length, he turned and glanced at his subordinate. "Anything about me in particular that turned you on?" he asked.

Levi scowled at him. "Trying to stroke your ego, big guy? Ask someone else."

After another moment of contemplation, Erwin took a few graceful steps over to where Levi was sitting. He looked down at him with a slight smile. "I honestly never thought about it before, but I guess even you need sex, huh, Levi?"

"Fuck off, narcissist," Levi growled at him.

Then, to Levi's shock, Erwin's large hand gently touched the tip of his chin and tilted his head up so their eyes met. Erwin smirked. "You're just like a cat. It's warm affection or cold refusal, no in between, huh?"

"What do you want?" Levi demanded, though feeling a warm sensation flood through him at Erwin's touch.

Those fingers slowly moved to stroke the line of his chin, then tilted his head to show his profile. Levi could hardly object; the longer those fingers touched him, the more he felt his hips turning to jelly. Erwin was so hot it was criminal.

"I must say, I've never been attracted to a man before. But I just got very interested in seeing what this cold face looks like when it cums. I think I'd be willing to try you out, if you still want to."

Levi's eyes widened, and he felt his face fill with color. The rush of blood that went to his crotch just then was impeding his ability to think clearly. Was he serious? Erwin certainly wasn't the type to joke around about this stuff, but could he really mean it?

Erwin's rough thumb slowly ran up his chin, and gently pulled at Levi's bottom lip. "Still can't decide?" he asked, smirking.

With his free hand, Erwin then took hold of the precarious fold that was keeping the towel around his waist. As Levi watched in amazement, he tugged it once, and let the moist cloth flutter to the ground. Levi's body flushed with heat as his gaze caught on the monster Erwin had been keeping between his legs.

"Does that help?"

Levi swallowed. Without answering, he reached out a trembling hand. He glanced up at Erwin's manly face for permission.

"It's okay. Go ahead."

Levi felt more saliva filling his mouth, and swallowed again as he reached out and touched the hot meat of Erwin's. It only took a moment or two of touching for it to start to react. Amazingly, it got even bigger as Levi's small hand slowly stroked it. He watched in amazement as it slowly reached its maximum size, which was larger than Levi had ever imagined.

"Why don't you fall over more often?" he found himself commenting absently.

"Practice," Erwin replied with a cheeky smile. "Hey. I know this is probably gross for you, but would you want to give this thing some special attention?"

Levi looked up with a hesitant frown. "Special attention?"

Erwin's fingers once again reached out and stroked Levi's face. Then then came to rest on his lips. In an unbelievably sexy move, two of them slowly entered Levi's willing mouth, and Levi's eyes glazed over as he instinctively ran his tongue over them.

"From here, I mean," said Erwin, looking very pleased at this reaction.

Levi's tongue followed them briefly as the fingers left his mouth. He panted for a moment, still fairly stunned at the strength of his own reaction. He wasn't sure he'd ever been this turned on before. He knew he couldn't resist the desire that Erwin had planted in his brain. Without thinking much, he leaned forward.

He stroked that massive length a few times. Then, with a tongue that dripped with desire, he hesitantly moved in even closer, and gave that monster a slow and deliberate lick.

"Mm," Erwin commented, smiling and closing his eyes.

Levi nearly came just from that. Trembling, he leaned in again, and tried to take as much as he could inside his mouth. Erwin's low baritone rose again at this, and Levi felt himself drooling with hunger. It was then that he let go of his last sliver of pride, and left himself completely to the mercy of his desires. He swallowed that cock deeply, pulled back, and did it again.

"Wow. Your mouth is so small, but you're taking it so deeply," Erwin said, watching him with fascination.

Levi's eyes fluttered as he glanced up at him, then returned his attention to his task. But honestly, he knew he couldn't do this much longer. The sensation of Erwin's hard cock, much thought the taste was pretty gross and the idea even more disgusting, was causing Levi to lose the slim amount of control he had remaining. His drool was flowing down that cock alongside the bitter precum, slickening that meat even further.

At length, Erwin's fingers took hold of his hair and pulled him off his cock. Levi sat there dazed, his tongue lolled out and dripping. Erwin grinned at him, then knelt before him and licked a trail of saliva from under his chin back to the corner of his mouth.

Levi shuddered and let loose a soft moan.

"Tell me something, Levi, you've never been with a man either, right?"

Levi nodded blankly.

"So this is the first time a man has touched you?" Erwin continued. As he did, he used both his large hands to run up Levi's chest, over his nipples.

"Ah!" Levi cried, his cock now painfully hard.

Erwin's thumbs paused and circled a few times around the hardness poking through Levi's shirt. Levi was rapidly melting into a puddle under Erwin's touch, more and more lascivious noises rising from his mouth. Erwin did not seem displeased by this, and even leaned in to bite down on one of Levi's nipples through his shirt. Levi cried out and arched his back.

"I have to say, I feel a little cheated, Levi. Where have you been hiding these sexy expressions all this time?" Erwin asked, still smirking.

Levi was about to answer when he noticed Erwin's hands were now running up his thighs. Levi could not take it, he fell back on the bed, writhing under the hot touch of his superior and friend. Hot breaths and saliva dripped from his mouth, his small frame shuddering and twitching with every movement of Erwin's hands.

The larger man then seemed to be losing patience also, because he quickly moved to Levi's belt and undid the complicated mechanism in moments. That done, he undid Levi's trousers just as quickly. He removed the garments as Levi watched, mesmerized, and then to Levi's shock, swallowed Levi's starving cock in one motion.

"Ahhh!" Levi cried, his whole body tensing in mind-blowing pleasure. "Ah! Ah! Wai-…I can't…!"

Erwin's mouth was so hot. He took Levi all the way to the hilt easily, then applied massive suction to further drive him insane. Levi knew he couldn't take much of that, and sure enough a strong lick from Erwin was all it took. An orgasm exploded inside him and filled Erwin's mouth with cum in an instant.

Levi lay there shaking as the intense feeling slowly subsided. Amazingly, Erwin stayed where he was for a long time, further dragging out the intense orgasm. But rather than swallowing the proof of Levi's feelings, he slowly removed that cock from his mouth, and spit out the product into his hand. If Levi had had any sense at the time, he might have been grossed out. However, he wouldn't have had much time to do so, even if he felt like it.

A moment later, that large hand, coated in Levi's cum, thrust itself between his slender buttocks. Levi jumped, gritting his teeth both in shock and in renewed excitement from his lower half. He didn't quite understand why as his cock twitched back to life, driven by the amazing pleasure of Erwin's slick fingers massaging his entrance. He was stunned that this new feeling seemed almost more intense than the sensation of Erwin sucking him off, and couldn't imagine it could get any better. Then, one thick finger slipped inside.

Levi choked out a gasp of pleasure, totally in shock since no one had ever stimulated him there before. He hadn't even thought about the mechanics of having sex with another man, all he knew was he wanted Erwin. But it seemed that thick digit was designed specifically to reach all the sweetest spots on Levi's body, particularly a certain one, just a few inches inside and up…

"Ah!" Levi gasped, twitching as precum flowed from his now-hard cock. That spot, amazingly, gave him even more pleasure than his cock. He was in a state of total shock and mindless pleasure as Erwin's finger pounded his insides with abandon.

"It seems like your body was made for this. I should have done this a long time ago," Erwin commented, thrusting deep inside him over and over.

Levi was a quivering mess as Erwin added another finger. The pleasure was so intense he couldn't even think, barely even noticed the slight pain mixed in, since this was his first time. He was sure that if he hadn't cum a few moments ago, he would be cumming nonstop now. Amazingly Erwin then added another finger, which did give a noticeable amount of pain this time, but also increased the incredible sensation of being connected.

"Levi, do you want me inside you?"

Levi's eyes widened and his body shook with pleasure as a mini dry orgasm rampaged over him. He didn't even know what that was, he was just lost at that moment. In desperation, he gripped Erwin's shoulders, squeezing so hard that one of his nails drew blood. Shaking, he tried to look Erwin in the eye to convey just how badly he wanted it.

Erwin merely smirked again. The next moment, he lifted Levi's body up, joined him on the bed, kneeling over him, lifted up his hips and lined himself up outside his entrance. Levi's eyes went wide as he felt the slick hotness pressing against him. Then in one motion, Erwin shafted him as deep as he could go.

Levi choked out a cry, gritting his teeth. Pain was definitely present this time, but in his state of mind then, all it did was vamp up the pleasure even more. Levi's eyes rolled back as drool ran from the corner of his mouth. Then, with no warning, his cock twitched again and again and splattered diluted cum all over his own chest.

Erwin chuckled a little, and took a moment to stroke Levi's slender body, now dripping with his own cum. "You're unbelievably cute," said the Nordic giant.

Levi wasn't really conscious at that point, but he did shiver at hearing Erwin's voice. Unfortunately, Erwin hadn't even begun his assault on Levi's ravaged body. Those large hands grasped his tiny waist, and in a moment thrust deeply in him again.

"Kha…ahh!" Levi cried, in so much pleasure now it was like torture.

"You look so good now, Levi. I won't be able to last long if you keep being so sexy. Hang on."

Erwin grasped his hips tighter, then started ramming his massive cock into him like an animal. Erwin couldn't keep his eyes away as Levi's face continued to lose itself to stunned pleasure. His normally dark and disinterested eyes were wide, disbelieving of the hotness of Erwin's cock. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth hanging open and tongue lolled out and dripping like a dog's. Now and then his eyes would flutter and roll back, as more and more tiny orgasms raped his mind.

"Ugh," Erwin grunted, as Levi's hole tightened under one of these. "That's about it for me. Now I'm going to show you how much I like you, Levi. You're amazing."

Three or four more hard thrusts, and Erwin finally let his orgasm flood into Levi's tiny body. Levi was so overwhelmed, no sound escaped him as he arched his back and trembled, feeling the hotness filling his belly. Erwin's orgasm went on for so long it was unbelievable. At the end of it, unable to contain himself, Levi once again covered his chest in dilute cum.

Erwin smiled in surprise. "Wow. You really like my cock, don't you?"

Levi could not reply. He was so far gone, he wasn't sure what was real anymore, his cold eyes still fluttering now and then, drool still dripping from his mouth. Slowly, Erwin dragged his cock from Levi's twitching entrance, and sighed as cum dripped out long after. Then Erwin smiled and lay down beside Levi's slim body, gathering him up in his arms with Levi's back to him.

"Mm. That was really something. I'm so glad you came to me." At that moment, to Levi's shock, he felt a hardness softly poking his ass again. "Oh. Well, this is confounding. I know you're pretty out of it now, but it looks like I haven't had quite enough of you. How do you feel about one more round?"

Though still shivering and twitching from the pleasure that had just blown his world, Levi managed to turn and look at the beautiful man that had done this to him. "I'm…the greatest warrior alive," he panted. Then he reached around and grabbed Erwin by the chin. "Bring it on."

Erwin grinned. "Anything you say."


	3. Eren x Levi

Chapter 3

Eren Jaeger had a lot to learn upon joining the Survey Corps. However, nothing was more complex or baffling to him than his immediate superior, Corporal Levi. He caught on to the germaphobia right away, and learned to change his definition of "clean" whenever Levi asked him to do anything. But as much as the corporal was honest and open about his feelings most of the time, Eren still often had trouble keeping up with what he was thinking.

"Okay, let's pack it in for today," said Levi to his squad, who had been sparring in the courtyard of the castle they'd taken Eren to in order to pass the time. Eren was, as ever, simply amazed with the speed and skill of his sempais. He wondered if he'd ever be as good as them; though the thought occurred that he still couldn't beat Mikasa, and that depressed him a little.

Levi raised an eyebrow as he passed, watching Eren's expression. "Something wrong, Eren?" he asked in that cold tenor of his.

Eren blinked. "Huh? No! I was just…very impressed, as always."

Levi frowned at that, obviously doubtful. "Hm. Wondering if you'll ever cut it."

Eren blushed and glanced away. "Yes, sir."

The smaller man rested one hand on his hip and looked Eren up and down. He turned to the others in the squad briefly and said, "You all go back and get some dinner. Eren and I will follow in a while."

Eldo and Petra nodded, while Auruo and Gunther were already halfway back. Eren blinked in surprised gratitude as Levi faced him and folded his arms.

"I'll give you a few tips because I'm in the mood," said his apathetic corporal. Levi raised a hand and flicked two fingers toward himself. "Come on, get your blades out, show me your stance."

Eren took a breath in surprise, then immediately moved to obey. "Yes, sir!" he said, and drew both blades to wait for further instructions.

Levi tilted his head, looking him over. He sighed. "Too tight," he said, wrapping the back of one of Eren's hands with his knuckle.

"Uh…huh?"

The corporal rolled his eyes with another sigh. "Titan skin is tough, but it's not like they're actually trying to take your blades from you. Those triggers are your life, so think of them that way. Like holding a bird in your hand: too tightly, and you kill it. Too loosely, and it flies away. Put them back and draw again."

Eren's lips parted as he absorbed this seemingly obvious concept, and he nodded. He returned both blades, then drew again. This time he relaxed his hands somewhat, though kept in mind the idea that holding them too loosely would result in losing them. Levi looked him over for a moment, nodded slightly, then began to circle around him.

Suddenly, the smaller man's foot shot out and merely lightly kicked Eren's left ankle. Eren made a noise of surprise and nearly fell over.

Levi gave him a condescending look. "Hard to believe you don't get eaten more often with a base that weak."

Eren's face flooded with color in shame. He half-heartedly resumed his stance, though in general he responded much better to positive reinforcement. A side effect of being around Mikasa too much.

Levi frowned, observing him. "Not really. Here."

To Eren's shock, he then felt two small hands touch his waist from behind. He felt his blush return, and his whole body tensed up as he began to feel a strange heat developing in his lower belly.

"Your hips are everything in 3-D maneuvering. Keep them loose, but always orient them to the direction you're turning. If you don't, you're going to pull something." Levi stood back for a moment to observe he changes he'd made to Eren's hips, then sighed again. "But now your legs are all nonsense. You need some more lower body training."

Saying this, his hand suddenly crept around Eren's stomach from behind to hold him in place, while his hips lined up roughly with Eren's to align his lower body properly. Eren was having some serious trouble keeping his mind on what he was doing, when his teenage body was exploding with heat and excitement that he didn't understand at the time. Amazingly, one of Levi's hands then moved to Eren's thigh, shifting it into position. Eren swallowed, trying desperately to pay attention though it was difficult when his body was on fire.

Finally, just before Eren's youthful body got him into some serious trouble, Levi moved away. He observed him for another moment, then nodded. "Good enough. And by the way," he added, looking sincerely into his eyes for a moment, "nobody starts out perfect. Just keep doing your best and that determination of yours will make up the difference. Now let's go eat."

"Yes…sir…" Eren mumbled, hoping his blush was not obvious.

Corporal Levi, as always, did not eat much and retired before the others. He claimed he hated the concept of eating in general, and Petra added at the time that that was a very good reason why he had turned out so small. Levi did not seem impressed with the idea, but neither did he appear overly offended when he others in the squad badly stifled laughter about it.

At one point, after Corporal Levi had left for the evening, his second, Eldo, glanced up a Eren. "Is something wrong, Eren? You've hardly eaten. You normally have such a big appetite."

Eren blinked, suddenly drawn back to reality from thinking about Corporal Levi. "Yes!" he shouted with far too much volume. He cleared his throat to cover poorly. "I mean, no, nothing. Sir."

The other four exchanged glances at that. Auruo leaned down to peer sidelong at Eren like a suspicious bird. "You think we can't see though a lie like that, pipsqueak? Out with it."

Petra chuckled. "Did Levi Heichō do something to you?"

At that point, Eren blushed so suddenly and so hard that he was sure steam came out his ears. He didn't really need to say anything.

Eldo and Gunther both looked a little uncomfortable, obviously not having expected that specific reaction. Eldo scratched the side of his face in thought, and merely said, "Oh."

"Wait, seriously?" Petra continued with wide eyes.

Eren buried his face in his hands. "No, he didn't, I just…probably…admire him too much. Ugh!" he cried, bonking his head on the table, though still covering his face.

Auruo scowled. "Gross. The newbie had to have the hots for the corporal. Like I haven't seen this before."

"Oh, leave him alone. Eren, it's really common to have a crush on your superior. Don't worry about it," Petra said, gently.

"He should worry a little," Eldo commented, taking a sip of beer. "Getting distracted by emotions is the easiest way to get yourself killed in the field."

Eren gasped, realizing this was true. "So…what should I do?!"

The others all considered for a time. Finally, Gunther sighed and said, "If you can't get over it in a couple of days, then there's really just one way."

"What is that?"

"Fuck him."

Eren stared at his sempai, in total shock for a moment since he considered Gunther to be the most rational and conservative of the group. But strangely, Petra and Eldo also nodded a little as he said this. Auruo just looked disgusted, or maybe disinterested, but he didn't deny it either.

"But…I…" Eren stammered, feeling his blush returning.

Eldo got up, and clapped Eren on the shoulder after he gathered his dishes. "Good luck, Eren."

"Mhm."

"Yep, good luck."

"Whatever, newb."

After these vaguely encouraging words, his sempais left him to his torturous contemplation. It took Eren quite a while to accept all this information, but when he did he merely groaned and bonked his head on the table again. He wasn't sure how he'd face Corporal Levi the next day.

The universe did not make things easy for him. While they were cleaning up the castle yet again (Levi was still not satisfied with the state of it), Eren had been ordered to hose down the exterior. It was going all right, but suddenly Corporal Levi came through the door when Eren wasn't expecting it, dressed in his cleaning garb carrying some trash to take out.

"Hey, Er-" Levi began, before a surprised Eren accidentally sprayed him with the hose.

Eren was mortified. "I…I…" he stammered, fumbling with the hose and eventually turning off the water.

Levi's face was a mask of displeasure. The kerchief on his head, face mask that was currently around his neck, and most of his shirt were soaked through. He stood there dripping, eyes in shadow as Eren's terror grew.

"I'm so sorry, Heichō!" he managed.

Levi scowled for a moment, then clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Lucky for you my next job was laundry," he growled. He dropped the trash where he still stood at the entrance, and then to Eren's shock, began to undress.

"Th-th-that…!" Eren stammered. "Heichō! You shouldn't undress in public!"

Levi paused. He raised a deeply doubtful eyebrow. Then, not being very subtle, he took a couple of glances around. The rest of the squad, not to mention any passersby or potential audience, were nowhere to be seen. Then he just glared at Eren, waiting for him to admit his foolishness.

Eren blushed badly and shifted his feet. "Right…" he murmured.

The corporal sighed, and continued removing the top half of his maneuvering belts. To Eren's dismay, he also removed his shirt. But worse was coming for poor Eren. As the younger man did his level best to put his attention anywhere but on his dripping, and very slender corporal, Levi approached him.

"Hand," said the small corporal bluntly.

Eren blinked and unfortunately glanced at him. "Sir?" he murmured, and immediately after turned even redder as he caught a glimpse of Levi's body.

Levi's scowl deepened. He reached down and picked up Eren's hand. Then he forced his wet shirt and kerchief into it. "You're on laundry detail tonight. That's your punishment," he said in that overly sexy growl of his.

For just a moment too long, he stayed where he was, shirtless and still holding Eren's arm. Eren's heart was pounding, looking into his corporal's dark and alluring eyes. Eren's logic flew out the window as he watched a water droplet run down Levi's neck from just below his ear. To his own disbelief, he temporarily lost touch with reality as he slowly leaned in, and succumbed to an insatiable desire. That is, the sudden desire to lick the corporal's collar bone to remove that devilish droplet.

Lick.

Only at that point, after he had broken what was likely the biggest taboo in military culture, did his sensibilities return to him. He stood stock-still, his tongue still out and inches from Levi's skin. Eventually, and trembling with fear, he withdrew and locked his panicked gaze on the earth in front of his feet.

Surprisingly, the violent reaction he expected didn't come. When he eventually gathered the courage to look up, Levi was merely frowning at him, perhaps with irony and a trace of puzzlement, but no real anger. He raised a critical brow.

"Sorry I didn't notice. Have you been wanting to fuck me, Eren?'

Eren nearly swallowed his tongue with shock. However, unfortunately for him, his body was far too honest. The moment he heard those words come from the corporal's mouth, his cock became rock hard. He instinctively covered his crotch with his hands and retreated with his hips, for all the difference it would make, and stood there shaking before his superior.

He was so ashamed. At this moment, the person who Eren respected most in the world now had reason to look down on him. Eren couldn't help it, he soon felt his eyes start to sting. At length, a few tears rolled down his cheeks and he sobbed.

"Heichō…I'm sorry…sorry…" he murmured.

Levi's frown deepened, but for a while he showed no other reaction. He glanced away for a moment in thought, resting one hand on his hip. Eventually he sighed and rested a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Okay, I got it. Chill out."

"Heichō…" Eren sobbed, wiping his nose on his sleeve like a little kid.

"Hm," Levi commented, sneering a little in disgust. He reached into his pocket and produced a handkerchief, with which he gently cleaned Eren's face. His kindness did ease Eren's tears somewhat. When he was done he dropped it on top of the clothes Eren was holding. Then he sighed again. "Before you get all worked up, I didn't actually say 'no', did I?"

Eren blinked. It took a moment for the meaning of Levi's words to sink in. Didn't say "no"? Wait, that couldn't mean…but the only other option was "yes". Was Corporal Levi saying "yes" to him?

Once again, Eren's cheeks flooded with color. "Hei…chō…" he murmured, and against his will another tear rolled down his cheek. He sobbed. "Heichō!" he cried, and at once grabbed up his small commander in his arms and lifted him a few inches off the ground.

Levi scowled. "Okay, okay, get a grip. Man, you're cute but you're a pain in the ass."

Eren stared at the older man upon hearing this revelation. "I'm cute?" he repeated, blushing.

Amazingly, Levi's cheeks also gained a little color, though he clicked his tongue in irritation. "Much good though it does you, with cotton candy for brains."

"Heichō…" Eren murmured, deeply affected by Levi's soft expression. Then suddenly he cried, "I'm sorry!"

"What f-"

Before Levi could finish his question, Eren snatched him up in his arms again, but this time assaulted him with a passionate kiss. Levi made a noise of protest at first, but within moments he wrapped his slender arms around Eren's neck and pressed their bodies closer together.

"Ah!" Eren cried, breaking the kiss in shock as Levi's hips rubbed against his own. The hands he had wrapped around Levi's waist trembled as he teetered on the edge of control.

"Calm down, brat," Levi said in distaste. "We're not doing anything outside like animals. My room, now. Wait, better make that yours, actually," he said, after thinking about it. "Just in case you get excited and go all titan on me, I should still be able to take your ass down if we're in the basement."

"Heichō!" Eren cried, and against his protests kissed him again.

Levi yanked him back by his hair and growled, "Keep it together, shitty kid. I don't mind killing you, remember."

"Y-yes…" Eren murmured, though still mesmerized by the corporal's soft lips.

Rolling his eyes, Levi disengaged himself from the excited teenager and pulled him along with him back inside the castle. Once they reached the basement, he shut and locked Eren's door behind them. He turned to Eren with a raised brow.

"Clothes off," he said, folding his arms and leaning on the door.

"H-…Heichō?" Eren squeaked, suddenly nervous.

"Did I stutter?" growled the fearsome corporal.

Eren shook his head vigorously. Swallowing, and feeling somewhat tearful again, Eren moved his trembling hands to start undressing. As he slowly removed his jacket, then started to undo all his belts, he couldn't believe it how Corporal Levi merely stood there watching, not even saying anything. He began to feel hot wherever those cold eyes touched him, and his erection showed no signs of going down.

At length he was down to his pants, and paused as he reached to unbutton them. He glanced up with apprehension at his corporal, sniffing to hold back more tears.

Levi's eyes seemed to light up briefly, though he maintained his disinterested expression. "That's quite a cute crying face you've got. Makes me want to watch it all night long."

Eren's face lit up with a blush, and his cock twitched. In spite of his embarrassment, he hesitantly removed his pants, then boxers. He stood trembling, covering himself with his hands while under the older man's alert gaze.

"And the hands. I want to inspect the merchandise," Levi said.

Eren felt another sob rising in his throat, but he could not deny his corporal. Despite their shaking, he slowly moved his hands to his sides.

Finally, after a moment of observation, Levi pushed himself off the wall and approached. Eren's heart and crotch were throbbing as he watched Levi raise a hand, and run two fingers along a line from Eren's thigh to his ribcage. Eren shuddered, some precum starting to form on his cock. Eventually, Levi raised that hand and clasped Eren's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He looked his face over for a moment, then assaulted him with a mind-blowing kiss.

"Mmph!" Eren cried, so stunned and turned on by this aggressive move that he almost came. He desperately held Levi against him, though the corporal was still partly dressed.

Eventually, Levi separated them with a gasp. "Looks good. Now open me up."

Eren's breath stopped for a moment. All of a sudden, he cried out and grasped Levi tight against him. After shuddering for a few seconds there, he pulled back with a gasp. He couldn't believe it; he'd cum just from hearing that. He sobbed again, covering his face in shame.

"I'm sorry…Heichō…you were too sexy, so…"

"Now," Levi said, firmly, grasping Eren's arm. He dragged him over to the bed and tossed him on it. In a move that was unbelievably sexy, he planted one booted foot between Eren's legs. He levied himself up, and stood on top of the bed, straddling Eren over his waist. Eren could not help but stare, the corporal's small body was so sexy standing over him like that. Slowly, Levi removed one boot and tossed it aside. Then he did the same with the other. With smooth and deliberate motions, he unbuttoned his pants, and slowly pulled them down, then tossed them away as well. Eren was delighted that Levi's cock was somewhat hard already, and he continued to stare as he salivated over his corporal's body.

Suddenly, and outdoing even himself on the sexiness scale, Levi planted one of his feet on Eren's chest. Eren's cock was now right back to its full capacity, even leaking a little.

"I just remembered," Levi said lazily. "Wanting to fuck me means wanting to fuck the guy who beat the shit out of you while you were lying in chains. Did you forget that? Or are you just a masochist?"

As he said this, he swirled his foot lightly over Eren's chest. Eren moaned, hesitantly touching his corporal's ankle. But immediately Levi shoved him back against the mattress with that well-shaped foot.

"I didn't say you could touch me."

Eren moaned again, even turned on by this. He panted and unconsciously lolled out his tongue, lusting mindlessly to touch any part of Levi's body now.

"Did you like getting your ass kicked by me?"

Eren shuddered, desperately holding back the urge to touch him.

"Or was it something more specific…did you like the way I kicked you?"

Eren gritted his teeth, his hips beginning to move on their own, yearning to thrust into Levi.

"I'd say that's a yes. How about this? Do you like my feet?" As he asked this, Levi slowly ran that foot up Eren's chest, then presented it to his face. Eren didn't think as he opened his mouth, reaching out with his tongue, mouth watering at the thought of licking that foot. But he'd been told not to touch, so he waited in agony as the foot was held inches above him.

With little warning, Levi shoved his foot in Eren's mouth. Eren choked, drool dripping from his mouth, but he couldn't stop his tongue from exploring all the spaces in between the corporal's small toes.

"Mm. Okay, you've waited long enough. You can touch now."

Eren raised his hands and lovingly caressed the shape of Levi's calf. He urged the foot deeper inside his mouth, utterly oblivious to whether it would obstruct his breathing, and sucked with pleasure as he felt up his superior's shapely leg.

Levi was watching him all this time with that cold, disinterested expression of his. Briefly, he shoved his foot yet deeper, causing Eren to choke, then removed it. "Good boy," he said, with a thin smile. After that, he knelt over Eren's chest. Then using his slender but powerful legs, and giving Eren a fantastic view, he turned around to straddle him backward so his ass was facing Eren. "You know what to do next?"

Eren didn't even hesitate before grasping Levi's incredibly soft and pert ass, then sitting up and burying his tongue deep inside him. Levi arced his back and gasped, but from the lack of rebuke that followed, Eren gathered he was doing the right thing. He concentrated on drawing pleasure from his corporal as he slowly opened him up.

Because Eren was so focused, he didn't notice Levi getting gradually more impatient. Finally, after minutes on end of Eren's conscientious licking, he grunted in annoyance and pushed Eren's head back. With flushed cheeks and a mouth that dripped with a slim trail of drool, Levi panted and said, "Just fuck me already, stupid kid."

Eren gasped and nearly came from hearing that. He kissed Levi's lovely ass a few times in desperation as he resituated himself to kneel behind the corporal, who was still on all-fours before him. "Heichō…" Eren murmured dimly. Still shaking and disbelieving that Corporal Levi was really letting him to this, he lined up his cock outside that quivering, pink entrance. Slowly, he slid inside.

Levi gritted his teeth and coughed out a moan. Eren shuddered at the noise, but slowly pushed forward until at last he had his whole length inside. He panted for a moment here, then shuddered again at the slick hotness, softly squeezing him, and wrapped his arms around Levi's slender frame.

The corporal's body was trembling too now, and when Eren glanced up, his mouth was hanging open. Soft gasps rose from him, growing more and more intense. At length, he turned back a little and growled.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he said in his terrifying voice. "Move your ass, brat."

Eren gritted his teeth, controlling a wave of passion. "Heichō!" he cried, then thrust inside him.

"Ah!" Levi cried, his voice rising in pleasure for the first time.

Eren heard that, and couldn't stop. He thrust again. Again. Each time harder, deeper. Each time Levi's voice rang out louder.

"Ah…ah…" Levi gasped. "F-…fuck…Erwin's monster meat…always hurts about now…why doesn't your…ah!" he cried, throwing back his head as Eren changed the angle slightly.

"Heichō…Heichō…"

"Oi, Eren…wait, slow d-…AH!" Levi's body convulsed, and Eren could just see a trail of precum leaking from his rock-hard cock onto the sheets. "Ah! Ah! Eren! Wait…that's…not there…stupid…kid!"

Eren instinctively kept hitting the spot that made Levi's hole twitch around him, not really able to think about anything else. Unknowingly, he was striking Levi's prostate harder and more precisely than Erwin had ever been able to do. He just knew how amazing it felt when his corporal's body trembled underneath him, and relied on his instinct to keep driving the older man crazy.

"Ah…ah…hah…oh, fuck it…" Levi collapsed to his chest on the bed, leaving his ass at Eren's disposal, burying his fingers in the sheets. "Ah…yes…there…oh…ah…fuck!"

Eren was losing himself in his Levi's warmth. He never imagined anything could feel this good. He pounded him over and over, repeatedly striking that sweet spot and causing Levi's pride to abandon him in favor of the intense pleasure of Eren's youthful cock.

Levi was gritting his teeth, but drool still leaked out his mouth onto the sheets. Though Eren didn't know why at first, his hole was growing tighter. Eren cried out at this sensation, and couldn't stop from fucking him even harder. Levi tried and failed to hold back his voice, and finally cried out Eren's name several times.

The last time, he froze as a massive orgasm washed over his small, trembling frame. Eren threw back his head and cried out in desperation, unable to stop his own orgasm seconds later. He stayed there, trembling, as his cock twitched and emptied itself of all his pent up lust for the unbelievably sexy Levi. Though Levi would never admit it, those few seconds while Eren was coming inside him, he was in so much pleasure he briefly lost consciousness.

But unfortunately for Levi, Eren possessed an extraordinarily high sex drive, even for a teenager. Just as he was starting to relax, suddenly the hot rod inside him started to grow turgid again. His eyes widened.

"Hey…Er-"

Before he could finished, Eren began thrusting inside him once again. Levi choked out a moan, torn between exhaustion and the waves of pleasure from his prostate being hammered over and over again.

"Oi…Eren…!" he cried, fighting the pleasure washing over him. "Just a…minute…then you can…oh, fuck!"

Eren grabbed Levi under his arms and pulled him back, making the angle so steep that both thrusting and pulling back his cock struck Levi's prostate. Levi's eyes fluttered, unable to deny the shocks of pleasure in spite of his exhaustion.

"O-…kay…" he gasped. "Maybe a…few more…times…but…just because I'm nice," he growled, reaching behind him to violently grasp Eren's chin.

But Eren was lost to the world as he fucked his corporal like an animal, feeling so good that all rational thought abandoned him. In the end, they did it a total of six times that night, in varying positions and using all of Levi's extensive repertoire. They were both so exhausted that after the last time they collapsed on top of one another and fell into a deep sleep.

Only as his consciousness was fading did Eren's mind pick up a loose thread from earlier. Had Corporal Levi said "Erwin's monster meat" at some point?


	4. Levi x Eren

Chapter Four

Eren was quite in awe of his corporal, in more ways than one. Levi's sexiness, particularly after they started making love, became almost unbearable for Eren. But then a day came when Levi surprised him.

"I want to do you," he said randomly, as they were having a coffee break together one afternoon.

Eren blinked, not comprehending the idea at first. Then his mouth fell open and his face went red. "Ah…uh…" he mumbled, barely audible.

Levi sighed. "I mean I love feeling it when someone fucks me, but the next day is always hell. At this rate, if the titans break through, I'm just going to have to resign myself to becoming dinner. Sorry guys, I wanted to take you all down, but I'm afraid I got my ass fucked to kingdom come the other night. Another time," he drawled ironically.

"Th-…uh…" Eren managed, blinking rapidly as he tried to form actual words.

Levi raised a cool eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with you?"

Eren bit his lip for a moment, still struggling to come up with a reason. "But I'm the man!" he cried at length.

Levi's face formed a deep and incredulous frown. It was obvious he couldn't believe what Eren had just said, and if asked to explain, Eren also would have had trouble. So for the moment, they were both bound to an awkward silence. Eventually, Levi thought for a time, then took a sip of coffee.

By the time he put it down, his expression was overcast with anger. "Okay. On the assumption that I clearly just misheard what you said, do you want to repeat that for me, you shitty brat?"

"The…uh…well…of course, I know you're not a woman, Heichō…that's not what I…" Eren stammered, starting to get tearful.

"Not what you meant?" Levi demanded. "Then what exactly did you mean?"

"Uh…it's just…Heichō, you're so delicate, so…it seems natural, I guess…"

Levi's eyes narrowed with rage. "You trying to tell me, that because I'm slightly skinnier than you, who have barely enough meat on your bones to satisfy the tiniest 3-meter-class titan, that that automatically means I have no dick?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then what?"

Eren bit his lip, his eyes welling up. "Well, that and…you make such…sexy noises…"

Levi raised an eyebrow at that. The next moment, he darted forward and grabbed Eren by the collar. He yanked his face inches from his own and looked deep into his frightened eyes. "You think you won't make noises like that when I move inside you?"

Eren blinked and shuddered, hands reflexively crossing in front of his crotch. Levi knew by now just how little it took to get this kid excited, and his slightly sadistic streak meant he had a lot of fun with that knowledge.

Levi produced his tongue and with great care, gave a long, slow, delicate lick up the side of Eren's cheek. Eren shivered and his breath started to become labored. His hips shifted a little in his seat, and when Levi drew back a bit, his eyes were locked on Levi's pert, moist lips. He had already lost this battle.

"You should know better by now than to disobey me," Levi murmured in his sexiest whisper. He leaned in so that when he next spoke, his lips brushed Eren's inner ear and caused the teenager to shudder and gasp. "Meet me in my room later. Don't dilly-dally."

"Y-…yes, Heichō…" Eren mumbled, when he could speak.

Then the moment Levi was gone, Eren repeated his recent habit of clonking his head on the table in exasperation. But then he realized, since Eren's former cadet class had now joined the Survey Corps, he had some options. He didn't have to solve this one on his own. Or worse, ask his apathetic sempais for advice.

But since he found it just a little awkward asking Mikasa or Armin, he went to the person whose opinion he trusted most after those two.

"So, that's the situation. Do you have any ideas, Jean?"

Eren had taken a seat next to Jean in the dining hall, and had pretty much started talking before getting Jean's permission to do so. Jean had been holding his cup near his face, but not drinking from it, since soon after Eren started talking. At the moment, it looked as if his brain had exploded. His eyes were blank and wide. His mouth was hanging open. He had also barely moved for the last few minutes.

Finally, as if the ideas Eren was talking about had suffered a delay getting from Jean's ears to his brain, his face exploded in a flush. Moments later, he started to growl.

He grabbed Eren by the scruff and nearly yanked him from his seat. "Listen, Eren," he said in a barely contained whisper of aggression. "There are some major issues that need to be addressed between us. I think I've tried to explain this before, but it doesn't seem to sink in. I don't particularly like you. Get it? In some weird way, yes, I seem to respect you. A little bit. But have I ever gone out of my way to spend time with you?"

Eren frowned. He took a moment to think about the answer.

"No, don't bother, the answer is 'no'. I'm going to say this clearly once, the one I like is Mikasa! If you have something to talk about that involves her, I'm all ears. But just because she likes you, and you happen to be kind of attractive, does not mean you can seduce me!" Jean blinked, realizing what he had just said, and he gritted his teeth as his wild flush returned. All of a sudden, he jumped to his feet, his ears practically steaming with embarrassment. "I'm going to bed!" he announced, loud enough that some of their sempais turned to look. Then he stomped out of the mess hall.

Eren made a face. "Does he have a thing for me or something?"

Well that hadn't quite gone to plan. Next, he asked someone he considered a pillar of masculinity. "So what do you think, Reiner?"

Reiner merely stared back at him with a somewhat sympathetic expression for a few moments. Then he returned to the task he had been assigned of cleaning the horses' hooves out in the stable, where Eren had found him. But typical of Reiner, that was about all the reaction Eren got.

"Hm. That's tough," he said at length.

"Yeah," Eren mumbled, leaning on the gate to the horse stall between them. "I mean, I really like Heichō. I don't know who wouldn't. And if I was a woman, sure, I'd let him do it, but…"

Reiner raised an eyebrow at him, looking about as surprised as he ever got. "You would?"

Eren frowned at his apparent surprise. "Sure. Wouldn't you?"

Reiner then pulled a face that seemed to convey some great difficulty going on in his head. "No. I think I'd have better luck with a titan, personally."

"What do you mean?"

Reiner frowned as if the answer was obvious. Before continuing, he put down the hoof he'd been working on and moved around the horse to pick up another and start picking out stones and mud. "He's kind of a sadist. To put it lightly."

Eren considered. "You think so?" he muttered. Though he didn't realize it himself, he blushed a little as he said this.

Reiner made a face as he saw this, but politely said nothing. "It's not a matter of opinion. He's textbook. I wish you all the best, Eren, but if he says something like that again, I think it's time to start distancing yourself." He finished the hoof he was working on and put it down, setting the tool he'd been using over his shoulder. "Before Heichō decides you're a toy that's just too much fun to let go of."

Eren balked a little, suddenly realizing that Reiner was completely right. Levi definitely had shown moments of enjoyment when he was called upon to inflict pain on others, though from what Eren had seen, he did not go out of his way to do so. Was it true? Was Eren really playing with fire here?

He thought about asking Hange-san, but a brief moment of contemplating her answer made him realize she would probably just tell him to do it. And after that he couldn't really think of anyone else who might be helpful. So in the end, and without having resolved his feelings at all, he hesitantly stood before his corporal's door that evening. He took a breath in and out, and eventually knocked.

"Come in," said Levi from inside.

Eren took another breath, and sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping in despair. Finally, he reluctantly went inside.

"Close the door," Levi muttered, looking irritated. He was at his desk, seemingly looking over maps. He paused for a moment to rub the bridge of his nose, as if fending off a headache. "I'll be done in a minute, just hang out for a while."

"Oh," Eren murmured, admittedly feeling a little relieved. He looked around, but as he thought, there were no other chairs, so he went to lay down on Levi's bed. For a time, he lay watching the ceiling blankly. Eventually, he turned onto his side to watch Levi as he worked.

The corporal was really beautiful, he thought. Perhaps not in a classical sense, more like the kind of beauty of a predatory bird. Frightening grace, fierce intelligence and no mercy. Eren shivered a little, though after the fact he realized that was partly from excitement. What would it feel like to be totally dominated by Levi Heichō? Eren's eyes lingered on Levi's face, admiring his dark eyes, small features, and slightly pouting mouth. Eren's lips parted, his eyes lidding with softly building passion.

His gaze passed down to Heichō's slender body. Every time he saw Levi's hips, he couldn't believe how small they were. Not delicate, as had been proven many times, but so narrow and vaguely lascivious. Then his heated gaze traveled down to those legs. At the moment they were in one of Eren's favorite positions for observing them, one folded over the other.

He loved Heichō's legs. They were so slender, like a cat's, but still so powerful. He would never admit this, but once or twice he had gotten hard just thinking about being kicked by them. He bit his lip, his breath becoming shallow and uneven. His hands slowly traveled down to gently touch the bulge building in his pants. He turned a little and breathed in the scent of Levi's pillow. It smelled so strongly of him. And then the thought that did him in: what would Levi Heichō look like while dominating Eren?

Eren shuddered and a small moan escaped him. Levi turned at the noise and stared at him. He looked him up and down for a time, and eventually put down the pen he'd been holding, while turning his body to face him. "What are you doing?" he asked in his usual, careless tone.

"I…uh…I'm sorry, Heichō…" Eren murmured, though he could not stop the movements of his hands or hips as he writhed on Levi's bed. "I was…thinking about you, and…ngh!" Eren grunted, accidentally touching a sensitive spot.

Levi raised an eyebrow, though he did not seem displeased. "Well. You certainly know how to get my attention."

Eren panted, losing himself a little as he instinctively shifted his hips. "Hei…chō…" he moaned softly.

Levi's eyes lit up, though his expression remained unfeeling. After a moment of thought, he rose from his chair. While watching Eren, he ran a hand through his hair and set one hand on his hip. He looked down at the teenager with a condescending gaze.

"Perverted brat," he said.

Eren shivered, whimpering as he touched himself.

"And what's more, you seem to think you can disturb my work, and pleasure yourself on my bed while you're at it."

"Hei…chō…!" Eren whimpered.

In a rare show of emotion, Levi smirked. "I guess this dog of mine could use some more discipline. What should we do for your punishment?"

Eren moaned, cock hardening at the word "punishment". "Levi…Heichō…p-…punish me…" he murmured helplessly.

The look in Levi's eyes intensified. "You don't need to tell me, brat."

While Eren was still dazed, Levi swiftly untied his cravat, then effortlessly used it to tie both of Eren's hands to the bed post. Eren whined, his cock now painfully hard. Levi took a little more time in undressing him, though he concentrated on his lower half. He unbuckled the maneuvering gear around Eren's thighs and waist, causing waves of sensation to assault the poor teenager's body, then unbuttoned and removed his pants.

Levi took a moment to raise an eyebrow at Eren's erection. "I might be crazy, but you almost look harder than usual today, kid. Do you like being dominated by me that much?"

"Ngh!" Eren shuddered, his hips reflexively thrusting and begging for release.

Levi raised his eyebrows, looking somewhat pleased, then shrugged. "Fair enough."

He reached over Eren's body to the bedside table. As he came close, Eren opened his lustful mouth and tried to lick Levi's neck, but the corporal instead shoved his fingers in his mouth. Eren moaned and arched his back, sucking contentedly on those rough but slender digits.

Though he had a tendency to indulge in dirty talk, especially during foreplay, Levi seemed strangely quiet as he removed what he'd been looking for from the drawer: lube. Eren was so excitable and willing to lick him that they rarely used it, but there was no way in hell Levi was willing to do Eren the same favor. He squirted some lube into his fingers, warmed it there for a moment, then reached down and gently stroked Eren's hole.

Eren's eyes went wide. His breath was fast and uneven, and he watched in fascination as Levi merely stroked the outside area for a while. "Turn over, lift your hips," the corporal demanded eventually.

Eren whimpered as he hesitantly obeyed, the tie on his hands being loose enough that he could turn his wrists. He was frightfully embarrassed as he reluctantly lifted his hips for his corporal's perusal, though somehow even this was filling him with excitement. He tried to glance back a few times to see what Levi was doing.

At first, it appeared he was merely observing Eren. His eyes were even more lidded than usual, and Eren was sure that Levi was getting excited too. He reached up and swirled his finger around Eren's entrance a few more times, causing Eren to shiver and gasp. Then he got the lube again.

Eren didn't quite understand what was happening as Levi placed the tip of the tube slightly inside him, then squeezed.

"Ugh!" Eren grunted, his body convulsing with an unexpected feeling of cold inside him. Yet somehow his cock was twitching, and saliva dripping from his mouth. He shivered again, overwhelmed by unusual feelings.

"Gotta tell you, it's not going to be easy to stop. But let me know if it's too painful," Levi muttered. Saying this, he inserted a finger inside Eren.

Eren froze for a moment. Then he arched his back and cried out. It wasn't painful, though it did feel wrong. But more than that, the strange sensation of the corporal's finger moving inside him was provoking all kinds of unexpected pleasure, which Eren had never felt before. After only a few moments, his legs felt like jelly, his hips beginning to move along with Levi's deft fingers.

When he deemed enough time had passed, Levi added a second finger. Eren moaned a little, but his entrance was becoming somewhat numb. He wanted to feel more. Somehow, just a little deeper…

Suddenly, Levi curled his fingers downward.

Eren choked out a gasp. His cock dripped precum as waves of pleasure assaulted his young body. The feeling seemed to echo through him for a long time even after Levi's fingers had stopped. It was so intense Eren felt his consciousness drifting for an instant, his vision becoming blurry. Though at first it was a little scary, he soon wanted to feel that again.

"Hm. Found it, huh," Levi commented. Then he resumed his finger attack.

"Khah!" Eren gasped, shocked by pleasure again. His narrow frame trembled uncontrollably as Levi's fingers drove him slowly out of his mind. "Ah…Hei…chō…" he managed between explosions of feeling.

"Mm," Levi replied, and after a moment he removed his fingers. Eren turned back to look at him piteously, not wanting that feeling to stop. But he was rewarded with an excellent view as Levi sat up on his knees, and slowly undressed. Eren's body trembled as he watched inch after inch of his beloved corporal's body be revealed.

Once he was fully naked and yet another source for Eren's arousal, he lined his hips up with Eren's. Then he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Get your butt lower," he demanded.

Eren shivered but hesitantly obeyed, biting his lip in anticipation of pain to come. Yet somehow, the way he felt about his corporal, he suddenly felt that might not be so bad. He closed his eyes and trembled as he waited.

Slowly, something hot and thick began to push inside him. Eren's mouth fell open, his eyes going wide. But soon his consciousness started to fade, and he was merely a victim to the incredible onslaught of feelings washing over him.

Levi's breathing was coming harder as he finished pushing all the way inside him. "Oi. Eren," he muttered with labored breath. "Mine's not that big, so I don't think it should hurt that much, but…hey, say something." Levi reached forward and pulled Eren's head up so he could see part of his face.

Eren's eyes were lidded, saliva dripping down one corner of his mouth, his cheeks flushed and gaze full of pleasure and desire.

Levi's gaze intensified as he observed this. "Ah. You're already gone, huh? Well then, fall a little further while you're at it."

He slowly drew back, then thrust deep inside. Eren cried out. But Levi did not give him much chance to recover. He pulled back again, then thrust. Eren's eyes fluttered as he coughed out gasps of pleasure, rising each time Levi struck that spot inside of him, the one that made his vision go blurry. And Levi was quickly getting very good at hitting it precisely.

But Eren was later extremely grateful that he was still conscious enough to observe the next thing noticed when he managed to glance back. Levi's eyes were closed. His lips parted, cheeks slightly flushed. He was panting, his brows drawing together each time he pulled out and thrust inside Eren's body. Every now and then, Levi's sexy voice would rise in pleasure.

Then something happened that removed Eren's control altogether. Levi panted for a moment, slowly thrusting. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then bit his lip as if holding himself back. Finally he murmured, "Eren…"

Eren's eyes went wide. He stopped breathing in shock and mind-numbing pleasure at seeing his corporal like this. "Ah…ngh!" he cried, arching his back as his teenage body exploded with an orgasm.

He sprayed the sheets liberally with cum, during an orgasm which seemed to last for minutes on end. Levi grunted as Eren's hole tightened around him over and over, and he had to stop and wait for Eren to finish. Finally, they both sat panting in the aftermath.

Levi scoffed angrily. Suddenly, he reached forward and grabbed Eren by the neck. Eren was so dazed he barely noticed, but Levi hissed into his ear, "You trying to kill me, you rotten kid?"

"Ngh…" Eren moaned, shivering at Levi's breath against his neck.

"Turn over, I want to see your face this time."

Though he asked Eren to do it, it was fairly obvious that Eren was not lucid enough to obey any real instructions, so he easily lifted Eren's slight frame and flipped him over. Without waiting, he thrust inside him again.

"Ghngh!" Eren gasped, eyes going wide again. But after a moment, that mindless passion returned to them, and he let his tongue loll out in pleasure as Levi used his body.

Each thrust now struck Eren's prostate hard, causing the younger man's pleasure to start building again, uncontrollably this time. Eren also was close to passing out, but he forced himself to stay awake so as not to miss the look of restrained pleasure on Levi's face as he fucked him. Still, he was not quite himself at that moment.

"Hei…chō…inside…inside me…" Eren mumbled, not thinking about what he was saying.

Levi glanced down at him. "You're really losing it," he muttered, then thrust hard in him again.

Eren gritted his teeth with pleasure so intense it was almost painful. Then he began to gasp as Levi increased the pace. "Heichō…Hei…chō…so hard…fucking me…Heichō…fucking me…UGH!"

Eren's body convulsed as Levi struck his prostate harder than ever. His mouth hung open, and suddenly his spent cock sprayed his own chest liberally with dilute cum. He was frozen in pleasure for a long time after that.

Levi bit back a moan at the feeling of Eren growing so tight around him. He panted for a moment, then leaned forward. He gently caressed Eren's cheek as he came closer. "Okay. Last spurt now. Hang on."

To Eren's delight and torturous pleasure, Levi then kissed him deeply as he began to thrust inside him once again. Eren cried out over and over against his lips, desperate to feel even more.

When Levi's lips parted from his, Eren couldn't stop himself from mumbling, "Heichō…Heichō…I love you…"

Levi's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth. "You…stupid…ugh!" he cried, suddenly ramming himself into Eren and shuddering.

Eren cried out as he felt heat filling his belly. He didn't understand it at first, but his cock was twitching again with this new sensation. He realized it was the feeling of Corporal Levi cumming inside him. Once he realized this, he through his head back and moaned as a dry orgasm ravaged his brain.

They lay there panting and still for some time. Levi didn't seem able to move. His breath was still coming hard, his eyes glazed and distant. Finally, he let his slight frame collapsed against Eren's young body.

"Damn it," he muttered at length. "Okay, I just want to say, I'm normally not that fast, all right? Saying shit like that in a critical moment…that's cheating, you shitty brat."

But Eren was still long gone. After a moment, and to Levi's disbelief, he felt that youthful cock spring to life underneath him. He got up to glance at it, then at Eren's face. The shivering teenager watched Levi's lips lustfully.

"Heichō…punish me again?"

Levi stared at him. After a moment, he scoffed angrily again. "I don't know who taught you to be so ridiculously sexy, but I'd like to punch him in the nose. Oh, wait. Was it me? It was me." He shifted up a little and claimed Eren's willing lips again. Eren moaned, shifting his hips under him. "I think you need a lot more discipline," Levi murmured against his mouth.

Eren shuddered. "Yes…Heichō…"

_Check out this screenplay for a live-action Shingeki no Kyojin film! Either google Vanguard: The Battle of Trost, or go to wwwDOTvanguardbattleoftrostDOTcom._


	5. Eld x Eren x Levi

Chapter Five

Eld Jinn had noticed his corporal before. Well, "noticed" would be understating it, but up until this time, he had taken no action on these half-formed feelings. That is, until he saw Eren Jaeger's cute and lascivious blush as Levi surreptitiously grabbed his ass one afternoon, when they thought no one was looking. At the time, Eld merely sighed and pretended he hadn't seen anything. While some ideas did occur to him after the fact, it was still some time before he acted on any of these.

Then one day a present dropped in his lap. Quite literally.

"Oof!" he cried as the wind was knocked out of him.

Eren, who had just fallen from a tree during one of their training sessions, was now lying on top of Eld as he coughed and tried to gain his breath back with a skinny sixteen-year-old on his chest.

"Eld-san!" Eren cried in horror. "I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?"

Unfortunately, it was at that moment, as Eren leaned down to check if he was alright, that Eld abruptly sat up. Their heads clonked together, and then for the second time that day, Eld's head collided with a very hard tree root. Then he had to pass out for a little while.

When he woke, he was greeted with the tearful face of a very apologetic Eren, who was now sitting by his bedside, back in the castle. He noticed the teenager's forehead was slightly red, presumably from the impact with Eld's. Corporal Levi was also in the room, standing by the doorway like Hamlet's father with his arms folded and a look of severe displeasure.

"Still alive?" asked Levi in a dark tone, eyes so narrowed with distaste Eld almost couldn't see them from where he was.

Eld touched a bandage around his head, then nodded solemnly.

"Good. Now let's go, Eren."

Levi moved to go, but Eren merely sat forward and said, "I haven't even properly apologized! I should look after Eld-san for a little while at least!"

Levi rounded a chilling glare on him. "Why?"

"B-because…"

"Please, Heichō, Eren, I'm fine. I'm sure the bandage was unnecessary," Eld muttered, touching the slightly sore area on the back of his head, though he was sure the skin was not broken. He unwrapped and observed it to make sure, then untied his hair and let the blond locks tumble down his shoulders so he could feel the slight bump better.

Eren's lips parted and he blinked. "Eld-san…you're…really hot…"

"What?" chorused Eld and Levi at exactly the same moment, both whirling to look at him.

Eren's face immediately lit up with a huge blush and he stammered. "I…I…I'm so sorry…I didn't…"

"Oi, Eren."

Eld and Eren both flinched at the murderous tone in Corporal Levi's voice at that moment. When they gathered the courage to turn and look, the small corporal was practically shaking with rage, one could almost see the flames burning in the background all around him.

"You suddenly have a thing for blondes, now?"

"Heichō," Eld said softly, deftly diffusing the situation once again. "Not to interrupt, but I'm afraid it's hard to tell myself if the bump is really bad enough to require a bandage. Would you take a look for me?"

Levi's cold eyes flicked his way.

Eld's mouth tugged gently upward in a subtle but confident smile. "Does my hair displease you, Heichō? I would be glad to cut it, if that is the case."

Levi raised an eyebrow. He looked him up and down once. "No, it doesn't," he answered at length. Then he reached a slender hand forward and flicked a silky, blond lock off Eld's shoulder. "It's not bad I suppose, if you like this sort of thing."

"So you like it?"

"Shut your face," Levi replied, then pulled Eld's head forward to examine the bump. He pretended to be rough with him, but his touch was gentle. "You're fine," he said after a moment, and tossed back a few of Eld's locks that he had moved aside to see better.

He was about to take his hand away, when right in front of Eren, Eld boldly took that hand by the wrist. He smiled up at his corporal. "Are you sure, Heichō? I feel a little strange."

Levi's frown deepened, though he made no move to pull his hand away. "How so?"

"Perhaps…I hit my head harder than I thought," Eld said in a husky murmur.

Then in no hurry, he sat forward, and with the height difference he easily reached up and took Levi's cheek in his hand. While Levi watched him with mild shock and irritation, those fingers crept around to subtly stroke the place where his hairline met his neck, and Eld grinned at the soft shiver that passed over Levi's small frame at that.

"Odd sort of feeling. Hard to tell if I'm waking or dreaming, to be honest, Heichō," Eld continued, gently pulling Levi toward him. "If it were a dream…it would continue like this…" he said, and leaned up as he pulled his corporal down to him in a hot kiss.

Levi's eyes went wide for a moment. Then a soft moan escaped him as Eld's tongue skillfully entwined with his.

"Eld-san…Heichō…"

Both men turned to see that Eren Jaeger was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, both his hands crossed tensely over his crotch. He was panting and blushing, his eyes lidded as he gazed wantonly at Levi's moist, pink and recently-claimed lips.

"Huh. What do you know, Eld? I knew this kid was a perv, but looks like you've just discovered a new way to play with him," Levi muttered with mild interest. "Eren," he said, firmly, raising a finger to chastise him. His eyes narrowed. "You will not move from that spot until I say otherwise. And no cheating, hands on top of your head."

"But…Heichō…" Eren whimpered, shifting his hips lustfully against his hands.

"Hands."

With trembling hands, Eren reluctantly obeyed. Eld blinked at this, having assumed Eren was mostly the aggressor in their relationship. He was about to be proven just how wrong he was about that.

"Good boy," Levi said with a soft smile, an expression that he managed to make disturbing. It disappeared as he turned back to his senior subordinate. "Now, you. More of that."

This was all the warning Eld got as Levi straddled him on the bed. He wove that flowing blond hair in his fingers, roughly tilted Eld's head back to assault his mouth with a hungry kiss. Eld was in shock for half a breath, then passionately responded. To bring him even closer, he grabbed the back of Levi's head in one hand, and his waist in the other. The latter roamed up and down Levi's back in bold strokes before sneaking down the curve of his ass, then squeezing deeply.

"Ah!" Levi gasped, breaking their kiss as he threw his head back.

"H-…Heichō…" Eren murmured, watching with a passionate gaze.

"E-…ren…" Levi murmured, as Eld's strong hands assaulted his senses.

Eld had little experience with men but understood pleasure well enough. He breathed in Corporal Levi's chest as the older man arched his back, then ran his face up along that sweet skin to sink his teeth in the skin of Levi's neck. The corporal shuddered out a gasp. He contentedly wove his fingers in Eld's long hair, encouraging the playful bites and tastes that followed.

"Heichō…how does it feel?" Eren asked in a distracted voice, eyes locked on Levi's face.

"Nh!" Levi gritted his teeth and unconsciously thrust his hips against Eld's body as those fingers dove in between his cheeks to touch his soft entrance over his pants. "Good…better than you…"

"Is that so, Heichō?" Eld asked with a grin.

Levi growled in irritation, then plopped his hand on Eld's head and forced his face against his neck again. "Nobody said 'stop', moron."

Eld chuckled and immediately responded by sucking down hard on Levi's neck, causing the corporal to tremble and gasp. When he drew his face back with a loud 'pop', it left a sweet red mark on Levi's formerly pristine neck.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, reaching up to touch it. "Did you purposefully pick a spot above where I wear my cravat, loser?"

"Yes," Eld said with a smirk. "Forgive me, Heichō."

"For wh-ah!"

Eld took Levi by the shoulders and pushed him back on the bed as he himself sat up. He ran his hands up and down Levi's small, tight body, and enjoyed the way the corporal tried to pretend he didn't feel anything from that. Levi proudly turned away, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. For the moment, Eld ignored this and concentrated on undressing the proud corporal.

"Heichō…you look so good when you're feeling it…" Eren mumbled, watching the process with fascination.

"Who's feeling it?" Levi barked, though moments later Eld's hands started feeling up his bare chest, and he had to turn away and bite his lip.

"Heichō…where do you feel it the most?" Eren continued absently, though most of his attention was on following Eld's hands as they roamed up and down Levi's body.

"Ngh…" Levi grunted as one of those rough fingers brushed his nipple. "Bite me…pervy brat…" he grumbled, trembling as Eld's fingers toyed with both his nipples now.

Suddenly, Eren crossed the room and knelt beside Eld on the bed. Before Levi could protest, he leaned in and bit down hard on Levi's neck, the opposite side to the one Eld had been attacking. Levi cried out, his hips reflexively thrusting forward as a blush crept over his cheeks.

"I…didn't say you could…" he began.

"Actually, I believe you did, Heichō," Eld replied, leaning in to nibble on Levi's ear on the other side. Levi gritted his teeth and bit back a moan. "So from now on, leave the rest to the two of us, okay?"

"You…two…are…morons!" Levi cried as they both simultaneously attacked his ears. "Ah…ah…ah…" He stopped being able to hold back his voice as two tongues invaded his ears, leaving him no time to recover from the onslaught of feeling.

"Heichō," Eld whispered in his ear, lips brushing against the soft flesh. Levi shivered, a slim trail of drool now leaking from his mouth. "Let me assure you, we're both going to fuck you tonight." Levi gasped and his hips thrust on their own. "But I'm not a demon so at least I'll let you choose. Who do you want inside you first? Me, or Eren?"

"Hah…hah…you're both…dead men!"

"Choose, Heichō," Eld whispered.

"Heichō…" Eren murmured sweetly against his neck.

Levi trembled and his resistance seemed to fade. After biting his lip for a moment in an attempt to save face, he gasped as Eld's hand slipped between his legs again. "E-…ren…" came tumbling from his lips.

"Heichō!" Eren cried, attacking his corporal's mouth with a desperate kiss.

"Mm!" Levi cried, now being assaulted both above and below.

But Eld soon moved on to his second target. After bestowing an affectionate kiss on Levi's chest, he leaned over to whisper in Eren's ear. Eren gradually got redder than ever as he continued speaking.

"Eld-san…I don't know…it seems difficult…"

"Leave it to me. Heichō needs your attention," Eld said softly, setting a hand on Levi's crotch as Eren watched.

Eren didn't need any more encouragement than the moan that followed, and immediately finished undressing both his corporal and himself. Eld smirked as he watched Eren conscientiously attend to his superior's wanton body. But they were both so skinny and small, he thought, it was almost like watching lesbian porn. He was in no hurry as he undressed himself, watching them tremble and moan in each other's arms.

While they were busy, he turned to his bedside table and retrieved a small bottle: an expensive lube he'd bought recently on an impulse. This particular brand made some claims about unheard-of results, and he would soon find out if they were true. He poured a liberal amount into his hands, warmed it there for a moment, then without warning, stuck one finger inside his corporal and another in the new recruit.

Both men gasped and cried out. Levi managed to aim a glare at him from where he lay. "Who gave you permission…dickhead?" he panted.

But Eld merely smirked. The next moment, he thrust deeply inside both of them. Eren choked out a cry, but after a moment – to Eld's delight – those narrow hips began thrusting in rhythm with his fingers. Though Levi still turned away proudly, his protests had stopped. His hands were trembling as they held on to Eren's shoulders, and his cheeks flushed with desire.

"How does it feel my little birds?" Eld asked them, smirking as he finger-fucked them both.

However they both seemed too preoccupied to answer. Though Eld was not aware of this, both were very natural ukes, and needed little stimulation to start feeling good. And in fact wanting more. Levi gritted his teeth for a moment, then cursed under his breath.

"Enough," he muttered. He took Eren's cheek in his hand and brought his face closer. "Don't make me wait anymore."

"Hei…chō…" Eren whimpered, feeling it so much now he could barely speak. "I…I can't…if I got inside you now, I…"

Eld then got behind Eren and pressed his body against Eren's slender back. "That didn't sound like a request to me, Eren. Heichō gave you an order. I'd obey if I were you."

"But…I…"

Eld removed his fingers from those two willing holes, and with both hands grasped Eren's slim hips. He guided the teenager down until he was inches away from Levi's body.

"No…Eld-san…I…"

Levi flicked a brief look of irritation at Eld, then decided he'd had enough. He spread his legs and took Eren's manhood in his hand. Eren gasped. Levi lined up Eren's weeping cock with his twitching hole. Eld smirked. As soon as the tip slowly pushed inside, Eld grasped Eren's hips again. In one push, he shoved Eren hard so suddenly he was balls-deep inside his corporal. The two smaller men cried out, and Eren suddenly came so hard he lost consciousness. He collapsed on Levi's trembling body.

Levi gritted his teeth, overwhelmed with feeling and also frustration. "You fucking…brat!" he cried, his nails digging into Eren's shoulders. "Learn some…self-control already!"

"Eren. Eren, wake up, you're not done," Eld said gently into Eren's ear.

Eren mumbled, panting in exhaustion while still deep inside his corporal. Then Eld made it impossible for him not to wake up. He coated his fingers with lube again, then thrust two inside Eren's hole.

Eren gritted his teeth and choked out a noise of distress.

Levi's eyes widened. "I don't believe it…he's already hard again…"

"Ah…ah…" Eren moaned as Eld brought his cock back to life again with cruel abandon.

Eld briefly gave Eren an affectionate kiss on the back, then leaned down to speak to Levi, all the while thrusting inside Eren with deft fingers. "Now I'm going to fuck you both, Heichō. I'm afraid my drives are somewhat…more than most men. I apologize for that, but nevertheless, I will be doing my level best to make sure you have more pleasure than any of us tonight."

Levi's eyes widened. "You're not…going to…" he murmured.

Before he could finish his thought, Eld lined his hips up just behind Eren's. "Wh…" Eren managed, and then Eld took away his last shred of sanity. He slowly penetrated Eren as deeply as he could go.

"Ngh…ghaha!" Eren cried, eyes wide and rolling back.

Levi was similarly shocked as Eren suddenly grew harder than ever inside him. His lips parted as he watched in stunned fascination as Eld began the torturously pleasant movements of his hips. It only took one thrust for the smaller men to fall completely under his spell. First, he only moved in and out slowly, allowing both men to get used to it. He gradually picked up the pace, until Eren gasped and flung his head back.

Levi snapped a hand over his mouth, desperately holding back cries of pleasure. "He's…coming again…" he gasped.

Eren merely trembled and remained frozen in pleasure for a moment.

"Yes, Heichō. No doubt he will many more times before we are finished," Eld told him with a smile. Then he thrust hard inside both of them.

"Khah!" Eren gasped.

Levi covered his face in his hands, now unable to stop the gasps of pleasure. "Oh god…I'm going crazy…"

"Not yet, Heichō. We haven't even finished round one."

However, it was not a minute later that Levi gasped and threw his head back. He thrust his hips forward as he began cumming, and kept doing so for seconds on end. Eld was kind enough to let him finish, but immediately started fucking them both again. Eren was now completely out of it, a slave to the pleasure of being caught between his two superiors.

"Hold on, you two," Eld said with a smile. "You're going to want to be awake for this."

He thrust inside them more intensely than ever, causing both men to moan and gasp and cling to one another in desperation. Then as the pleasure built, he thrust hard three times and finally emptied his load into Eren's belly. Eren was so overcome that no sound came out of him for several seconds. Instead, helpless to the feelings Eld was pouring inside him, he choked out a gasp and then started cumming again. Levi's eyes went wide. He shook his head for a moment in disbelief, then his eyes rolled back. He cried out in pleasure as an intense orgasm washed over him, and he sprayed his own chest and even managed to hit Eren's face with his dilute cum.

As the two of them lay there frozen, locked in disbelieving pleasure, Eld leaned in and kissed them each on the cheek. "That wasn't bad for a first time. I'm afraid the second will be a bit more intense. Ready?"

Though Levi was barely conscious, he managed to aim a glare at Eld with fluttering eyes. "Bite…me…loser…"

Eld grinned. "I would think you'd already learned your lesson about that particular insult, Heichō."

Without wasting time, he proceeded to teach Eren and Levi every conceivable interpretation of the word "pleasure". It was three days before any of them returned to work. Fortunately Hange Zoe, while giggling something about "test material", took command of the situation and managed to keep anyone else from approaching Eld Jinn's chamber for a while. In return she apparently did receive some very valuable data, but that is a story for another time.


	6. Jean x Levi

Chapter Six

Unfortunately for Levi, though Eren was young and excitable enough to keep up with his desires most of the time, the two had very different reactions to battle. After encountering titans, Levi's body cried out to celebrate and enjoy life while it lasted. Ideally, that meant lots of sex. Eren, on the other hand, was often in a comatose state of exhaustion, sometimes lasting days on end, particularly when his titan transformation was involved. And much though he hated to admit it, Levi was really concerned for him. If Eren needed to sleep, he would let him.

Levi's sexual frustration, however, resulted in an even worse temper than usual. He was in no mood to deal with daily issues, and had Petra and Eld handle most of them for him. But on one occasion, several days into one of Eren's death-like sleep cycles, they were both busy when a new recruit came to see Levi with a question.

Levi was bouncing his knee with a murderous scowl, looking out his window and trying to convey to this brat how little his presence was welcomed. Unfortunately, the recruit in question was Jean, who though very perceptive, was both tenacious and serious enough to brave Levi's anger to get work done.

"So I think if we focus on maximizing the compression units, along with some sturdier tanks introduced over time, we can get a good thirty percent more air time without much more effort. What do you think, Heichō?"

For a time, Levi just kept bouncing his knee and looking out the window. Eventually, he sighed. "Compression units," he grumbled.

"Y-…yes," Jean said, swallowing his fear of the corporal.

Levi rolled his eyes. "And how do you plan on 'maximizing compression', as you put it?"

"Right. About that, I think-"

"No, you know what, whatever you say it's just going in one ear and out the other right now, why don't you come back when I'm in a better mood? Off now," he added, shooing him away with a flick of his hand.

Jean stared at the corporal in shock. "Levi Heichō…with respect, this could save lives. I came to you with it because I respect your opinion." Angrily, the recruit shot to his feet. "I don't know what's got you in such a bad mood, but this is totally unacceptable."

Levi rounded a glare on him. "Hah?"

Jean flinched, unconsciously taking a step backward. He swallowed again and managed, "I'm making a complaint to Erwin Danchō. Don't blame me if you get your ass chewed out for this, _sir_," he added viciously.

Levi's eyebrow twitched. "Arrogant punk. Fine, if you want my help, then I'll be needing something of yours." He got up, in the process kicking his chair hard into the wall. Jean held back a noise of surprise, but found it hard to do so when Levi grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him around and shoved him against the wall. While easily holding the much taller and more muscular recruit there, he whipped off his cravat and in seconds, had tied Jean's hands behind his back.

"H-heicho?!" Jean cried in panic.

"Shut up. You want to help the war effort, right? In that case, mankind's greatest warrior needs something that you can give. Get it?"

Jean shook his head in complete bafflement and rising fear. "Heichō…I'm sorry…I won't report you, so please…"

"Too late for that."

Levi dragged Jean over to his bed and tossed him there. Jean was about to try and get away when he watched in shock as the sexy corporal began to undress. Jean's cheeks lit up, and he couldn't help the sudden twitch inside his trousers.

"Heichō…" he murmured.

Levi scoffed. "You're not nearly as cute as him. Hopefully you've got the stamina at least."

Jean was about to ask who Levi was talking about when most of his higher brain functions were cancelled out as Levi removed his shirt and let it flutter to the ground. He was so slender, even more so than Jean had expected. His whole body was covered in lean muscle, but still looked soft to the touch. Slowly, and aware of Jean's intent gaze, Levi unbuttoned his pants.

"That's a pretty lascivious face you've got there, Eren's friend. You starting to get in the mood?"

Jean gritted his teeth, though still watching with fascination as the slender corporal stepped closer to the bed. "Not his friend," he muttered.

"Whatever. Hey. You ever use your mouth before?" Levi asked, gently tugging at Jean's chin.

Jean swallowed, his eyes on the partially open trousers less than a foot in front of his face as he lay on his side on the bed. "Never used…anything before, actually."

The look in Levi's eyes intensified. "You're a virgin?"

Jean nodded, blushing.

To his surprise, the corporal's face gained a little color too, his lips parting as he looked at the shy recruit. "Huh," Levi muttered. "Better be on my best behavior, then. But sorry, first I need to get one in fast. Hope this doesn't scar you or something."

With that, and hardly giving the other man time to react, he pulled Jean's head closer to the edge of the bed, forcefully opened his mouth and inserted his cock.

"Ngh!" Jean cried in surprise.

To his disbelief, however, his own cock now strained against the confines of his pants. Levi was inside his mouth…Levi Heichō was moving inside his mouth… These thoughts entered his brain and suddenly he started to drool. If he was being perfectly honest, Jean had once or twice had some very hot fantasies about the somewhat sadistic corporal. He'd just never thought he'd get a chance. Now Levi Ackerman was using him for pleasure.

Jean gurgled as Levi's cock thrust over and over inside his mouth. Fortunately, Levi was not too big, so he didn't choke, but it was so intense it was hard to breathe anyway. The reduced oxygen made him even more compliant as Levi panted and increased the pace.

"Ugh…" Levi grunted. "Kid, are you sure you've never done this before? You're making a face like you love it."

Jean flushed hard in shame, but couldn't stop his desire to swallow Levi's cock even deeper. It didn't exactly taste good, but his mind was so filled up with desire that saliva started to drip from the corner of his mouth. Soon it was mixed with precum.

Levi's low voice started to rise with soft pleasure as he leaned his head back, weaving his fingers in Jean's hair. "Ah…Eren could learn a thing or two from you…ngh!"

Jean's eyes widened. Eren? That's right…Eren had said something about Levi wanting to fuck him. Jean just assumed it was a joke or something, but to think Eren had actually sucked Levi's cock… An image of Eren with a look of lust on his face as he sucked off their commanding officer filled his mind. Jean moaned. Suddenly he cried out over Levi's cock as an orgasm flooded his senses.

Levi gasped and moments later, filled Jean's mouth with cum. He panted there for a moment, then slowly drew out. Cum and saliva dripped from Jean's mouth as the recruit lay there looking dazed.

Levi caressed his cheek for a moment. "Came from that, huh? You have a thing for Eren too?"

Suddenly, Jean's senses returned to him. His cheeks went red hot with embarrassment. "I…no way! Who could like that skinny chicken?!"

"Oh shut up and get hard again already," Levi grumbled. Before Jean could object, the corporal finished undressing and straddled Jean over his hips. Jean stared at the lean, lithe body now resting on top of him. Getting hard again likely wouldn't be a problem.

But then Levi roughly shoved three fingers into Jean's mouth. He choked, nearly gagging with the sudden force, but still turned on by the idea of Levi taking advantage of him. He began to drool again at having such a thought.

After a moment or two, Levi slowly withdrew his fingers. He hesitated for a moment, then looked aside with a blush and a soft curse. "Don't look, brat," he muttered.

But that was a hard order to follow as soon as Jean realized what he was doing. Levi reached around behind himself, and using the fingers moistened by Jean's saliva and his own cum, began to massage his entrance. Jean didn't quite understand at first, having never considered the mechanics of guy-on-guy sex. But that stopped mattering all that much when he watched Levi's expression slowly start to change.

The corporal began biting his lip, hiding any signs that he was enjoying what he was doing to himself. Gradually, he let that lip go, and soon heavy breathing emerged from those pink lips. His eyes grew lidded and moist, a blush filling up his cheeks. Soon those pants turned to restrained moans, and the pleasure started to take over his normally cold and cruel features. At one point he let his head drop, panting and moaning now and then against Jean's chest.

"Hei…chō…" Jean murmured, watching with lust building every moment.

Levi shuddered and gasped, his soft hair brushing Jean's chest, though Jean was still fully clothed, his hands still tied and unable to do anything to ease the tightness in his pants. "I said…don't look…pervy brat…"

"Heichō…"

Jean tried, but he could not help himself. As Levi turned slightly, panting and unconsciously presenting his neck, Jean's desire shot into overdrive. He shot forward and sucked down on that lascivious neck.

"Agh!" Levi cried, resting his free hand on Jean's chest. The corporal's hips started to tremble, helplessly thrusting up against Jean's. "Ah…ah…damn it…" Levi gasped.

Finally, he couldn't take any more and shoved Jean back. They both panted, staring at one another for a time. Levi bit his lip in thought for a moment. Then he shifted his attention to releasing Jean's desperate cock from its cage. Jean could hardly bear to wait. He wanted Levi so badly at that moment. Who would have ever guessed this sadist would be so dripping with sexiness?

Levi had unbuttoned Jean's pants and pulled them down enough to get a look at the younger man's package. The corporal blushed a little. The next moment, he leaned down and stuck out his tongue.

Jean's heart pounded in his ear. "Wait, Heichō!" he gasped. "I can't…I'll cum right away..."

Levi flicked a glance up at him. "You'd better not. Wait until you're inside me or I'll make you regret it."

He then slowly swallowed Jean's long, lean cock into his petit mouth.

Jean gritted his teeth and threw back his head with a moan. "Hei…chō…!" he cried in desperation.

Fortunately, Levi soon removed Jean's twitching cock from his mouth. The sexy corporal licked his lips and swallowed a little, watching the wet, twitching penis. Slowly, still holding Jean's cock, he moved his hips up, and began to lower them.

Jean's eyes widened, unable to look away. His tip pressed against that moist entrance. He nearly came just from seeing that. Levi bit his lip for a moment, anticipation and pleasure sweeping over his face, then slipped Jean's hard cock inside his body. Both men gasped at the sensation.

A pleasure like nothing he'd ever imagined was casting out all logical thought from Jean's mind. Levi was so tight. So wet, and hot and inviting. Even if he hadn't been a virgin, Jean was sure he would have struggled to stay sane inside a hole as hot as Levi's. After no more than a few seconds, Jean thrust his hips hard inside him and coated Levi's insides with cum.

Levi gasped, his slender body twitching with the sensation. After the intensity had passed, he collapsed on Jean's chest. "You waited. Good boy," he panted. "Now I assume…from the hard…cock…still inside me…that you're good for another…right?"

Jean could not respond, his mind still too caught up in the pleasure rocketing through him. He was helpless to fight as Levi raised his hips a little, then began to use Jean like a toy. Levi cried out, thrusting his hips against Jean's, his smaller cock weeping and twitching, begging to cum.

"Heichō…" Jean mumbled, lost to the world. "Ah…ah…Heichō…can't…too much…"

"Ngh!" Levi cried, changing the angle so it hit his prostate on the way in each time. "Oh, fuck…I needed this…ah…ah…coming!"

His hole clamped down hard on Jean's cock as the corporal threw back his head and came. Cum squirted all over Jean's chest, inexplicably turning him on even more.

"Heichō…" Jean mumbled. "Heichō came…from my cock…ahh!"

With that thought flooding his mind, Jean didn't think as his body started to act on its own. He slammed his hips up into Levi's body, heartlessly pounding his prostate much harder than Levi could manage by himself.

Levi's desperate gasps rose up with each thrust. The corporal seemed to be losing it, running his hands through his hair and crying out as sweat dripped from his slender body. "It's so good…I just came, it's so intense…fuck!"

"Heichō…cum for me…cum from my cock…"

"Ahhh!" Levi cried, arching his back as Jean increased the angle. "You stupid…punk! You think you can fucking…ah…ah…ah…yes…yes…there! Ahh!"

Levi's body froze as Jean ruthlessly started cumming inside him again, every twitch of his teenage cock sending waves of sensation through his body. He tried to hold back but moments later his own cock let go a wave of dilute cum, this time managing to spray Jean's slack, lustful face.

Levi continued to tremble as Jean's cock refused to stop cumming. "So much…filling me up…" Levi murmured.

"Hei…chō…" Jean mumbled.

Finally, the last waves of pleasure rolled over them. Levi collapsed in exhaustion against Jean's chest, and together they lay panting for some time. Levi was frankly amazed, he'd never known a virgin with such an innate ability to push all his buttons. But that thought brought back some life to his spent cock. Levi was just starting to want another go when suddenly, Jean shifted under him. The next moment, without pulling out, he threw Levi back on the bed, at the same time thrusting inside him with a newly hard cock.

"Ah!" Levi cried, heedlessly scratching Jean's chest with his fingernails. "Ah…hey…are you…even conscious, shitty brat?!" he demanded.

"Heichō…" Jean mumbled again, burying his head in his superior's neck as he mindlessly pounded inside him. Apparently he was uninhibited by the fact that his hands were still bound behind his back. "Heichō…Heichō…"

"Ngh!" Levi moaned, throwing his arms around Jean's neck. "I'm…probably…going to regret this, but…more…do me…harder, shitty brat!"

"Heichō!"

To the surprise of both men, Jean was able to meet and even exceed many of Levi's wildest expectations. Though neither spoke of this incident for some time after, Levi later had a hard time explaining to Eren why he wasn't desperate to fuck despite Eren's long absence. And once or twice, when he finally found himself in Eren's arms again, he may have imagined a different and slightly less cute face as he was cumming.


	7. Levi x Jean x Eren

Pairing by SONICgal. Thank you! Still accepting requests.

Chapter 7

A few members of the Survey Corps had noticed Jean Kirschtein acting a little funny. Petra saw him walk straight into a stone wall one afternoon, missing the door he was aiming for completely. Reiner observed him randomly sitting down with a blank look on his face for a time before absently drinking from someone else's ale. And Mikasa started to get very suspicious of the fact that Jean's eyes seemed to be following Eren whenever he was around. And though no one really noticed this, he tended to avert his gaze and get a little flushed whenever Levi passed by as well.

At dinner one evening, Mikasa elbowed Eren on the arm. "What?" he asked, putting down the spoon he'd been holding to look at her.

She nodded at something two tables away, and Eren followed her gaze. He was just able to catch Jean staring at him, then the tall cynic went red and pretended to be very involved in his dinner after that. Eren frowned.

"Jean? What about him?" he asked her.

Mikasa's eyes were cast in the darkness of anger as she glared at Jean, still struggling to eat his dinner as if nothing was wrong. "He's been watching you," she said flatly.

"Me?" Eren's frown deepened. "Oh, you mean because he's got a thing for me."

Mikasa and Armin, who was on Eren's other side, both nearly feel over in shock. Armin's mouth reflexively opened and closed a few times before he managed, "Eren…what are you talking about? Jean…hates you…doesn't he?"

Mikasa gritted her teeth. "I knew it. He's always been too conscious of you."

"I…I just thought that was because he was jealous…" Armin murmured.

"Jealous?" Mikasa asked, though only half listening.

"Of Eren."

"Why?"

Armin blushed, his gaze slowly returning to his soup. "Maybe I should just stay out of it. He might not want her to know," he murmured to himself.

Mikasa flicked an annoyed gaze his way, then sighed and returned to her psychological attack across the room.

"Anyway, I've known about it for a while," Eren went on heedlessly. "No reason to start worrying about it now. The only…"

However, at that point he had to stop, because although he had been conscious for some time that Levi Heichō was sipping coffee in the corner, he had only now realized what the corporal was looking at as he did so. Levi's eyes were locked on the same place Mikasa's still were. The corporal slowly took a sip of coffee, then lowered it to the table, his eyes never moving. Then they narrowed with gathering intensity. The thing that sealed the deal, as far as Eren was concerned, was when the cold corporal slowly bit his lip, his eyes fluttering slightly as he watched none other than Jean Kirschtein.

Eren reflexively leaned forward a little, feeling heat rising inside his body. Was Heichō interested in Jean? He felt a flush coming to his cheeks. To be honest, Eren had always been curious what Jean might be like in bed. He'd never disliked him, and found their fights mildly exciting. And weirdly, though he had no preference which position he and Heichō used, he felt a sudden desire to feel Jean inside him.

"I…uh…I need to ask Heichō something," he mumbled, and hurriedly stood up and turned. He walked away toward Levi, hoping no one was looking too closely at him.

"Eren! Watch out for that horse-face," Mikasa said over her shoulder, glaring like a demon.

Eren wasn't really listening, though. He hesitantly approached Levi where he was sitting, alone with his coffee. The corporal glanced up at him, then sat back and propped his elbow on the chair behind him. "What's up, Eren?"

"I, uh…wanted to ask you something…" he murmured, glancing nervously around to see if anyone was listening.

Levi observed this, then nodded. "All right." Without being asked, he took Eren outside to talk alone. Once they were alone in the corridor, he began to say, "So what did you-"

Before he could finish, Eren leaned down and snuck in a hesitant kiss. Then another. Then the teenager was panting and desperately seeking kisses from his superior, pressing their bodies together and aching for more intimate contact.

When he finally got enough room to speak, Levi muttered against his lips, "Okay. Your room. Ten minutes."

"Ah, wait, Heichō…" Eren murmured hesitantly.

"What?"

Eren suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment strike him. He lowered his head, blushing badly.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"Heichō…remember…what we did with Eld-san that time?" Eren said softly.

Levi's eyes widened. But he managed to reply, "Yeah."

Eren bit his lip, his blush growing even hotter. "Heichō…how would you feel if we…did that with someone else?"

Levi blinked at him. "Who?"

Eren swallowed. "I thought maybe…Jean…"

Levi's small body froze in shock for a moment. However, with remarkably little time to come to terms with the concept, he placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. "Wait for me in your room. Now."

Though he half managed a protest, the fact was that Eren was powerless against Levi's will. He nodded and ran off.

Levi swallowed hard, one hand on the door to the dining hall. "That kid is going to be the death of me, one way or another. Ah, fuck it."

Without leaving himself any further time to worry about it, he went back inside, immediately applying his usual emotionless expression. He even stopped at his table to finish his coffee. Then he boldly walked up to where Jean was sitting. The recruit looked up at him with trepidation tinged with a blush.

"Yo, Eren's friend. Come with me," he said.

Jean's flush deepened. However, if he had any protests to make, he kept them to himself. Slowly, he stood. Then, ignoring the questioning looks from the others he had been sitting with, he followed Levi out of the dining room.

Eren was having to work hard to keep his desire in check as he waited, sitting on his bed. A few minutes passed, then Levi threw his door open. He came inside, followed by Jean, and slammed it shut. He didn't waste time.

He crossed the room quickly to Eren, and grabbed his face. He then thrust his tongue deep inside Eren's mouth and ravaged him with merciless kissing for a time. Eren heard a noise of surprise from Jean, and saw the taller man fall back against the door as he watched.

Eren reluctantly placed a hand on Levi's shoulder to ask him to stop. "H-Heichō…" he murmured. "You did…tell Jean why we wanted to see him, didn't you?"

Levi considered for a moment, glancing skyward. "Not in so many words."

Eren sighed. "He's freaking out."

"He's fine. Now shut up for a while so I can open you up properly," Levi growled in Eren's ear.

Eren let out a shivering gasp at these words, and at the bold hand that was roaming up his thigh. He was helpless as Levi proceeded to undress him, pressing him down into the mattress.

Jean stood in shock as all this happened, unsure what he was meant to do. But he found he was unable to stop his gaze from fixing on Eren's face as Levi performed his careful seduction. Soon, Eren was naked, Levi shirtless, and the corporal was addressing a precise series of kisses down the teenager's lithe body. Jean didn't notice as his lips parted and he began to pant, watching them.

Eren was writhing under Levi's touch, his passionate voice rising up and echoing through the room. Jean couldn't help but stare. Compared to Jean's, Eren's body was so small and well-proportioned. Where Jean was lean and angular, and Levi's compact like a cat, Eren was almost curvy. His lithe body arched whenever Levi did something particularly naughty to him.

Then Jean's control utterly left him as he happened to catch Eren's gaze. Eren was panting and moaning as Levi attacked his chest with kisses. "J-…Jean…" Eren murmured.

Suddenly, so much blood rushed to the center of Jean's body that he nearly fainted. He swallowed hard, hands moving to cover the rapidly increasing bulge in his trousers. "Eren…"

Levi flicked a cold gaze back at him, his tongue still hanging out from teasing Eren's nipple. He retracted it and sighed. "I forgot. I had to fuck him once before he came out of his shell last time. Goddamn bunch of prudes." At that moment, Levi got up. He finished undressing, and while Eren was still dazed, moved behind him on the bed and lifted him into his lap, so his back was pressed to Levi's small chest. Levi sucked down hard on his neck to distract him from the embarrassment as he opened his legs for Jean's perusal.

"Hey, tall bastard. That door's not locked you know, you're welcome to use it. But apparently this sweet piece of meat is too much even for me sometimes," he said, reaching around and running a hand tantalizingly up Eren's chest. Eren responded with a shiver and a moan. "So make up your mind. Go out that door, or have a taste of this."

Having said this, Levi reached slowly down and tapped Eren's dripping cock with the tip of his finger, causing the younger man to arch his back and cough out a moan.

Jean knew he was salivating, watching Levi slowly drive Eren out of his mind with lust. Eren's cock was twitching, longing for attention. Finally his will broke when Eren again murmured, "Jean…!"

Jean gritted his teeth. He could wait no more. He crossed the room and, trembling, joined the other two on the bed. Hardly believing this was real, he slowly reached up and took Eren's cheek in his hand. Eren's moist eyes looked into his with a mix of pleasure and aching desire. Jean leaned in and finally claimed the lips he'd been longing to taste.

Eren moaned, about to wrap his arms around Jean's neck. But Levi grabbed them both and bit down on Eren's neck with a hint of jealousy. In his ear he murmured, "You can let this punk fuck you, but these arms belong to me."

"Ah…ah…Heichō!" Eren cried, his desire spiking at the thought of being disciplined by Levi and fucked by Jean at the same time.

Levi applied a few kisses of apology to Eren's neck. As he did, however, he picked up a handkerchief he'd dropped, gently folded Eren's arms behind his back and tied them there. Once that was done, he got back to the task of foreplay, hungrily watching as Jean finally began to make his move.

Jean knew his hands were shaking as he slowly began to explore Eren's wanton body with his fingers. Eren's breathing increased its intensity and it was obvious his excitement was growing as the other two continued to tease him. Encouraged, Jean got a little bolder. He remembered the feeling of Levi moving inside his mouth. A better statement would be, he'd been unable to forget it. He would be going about his day, and the feeling of being used like that would drive all rational thought from his brain. Thus, his odd behavior lately.

He found a hard time admitting to himself that he'd imagined this before. What would it feel like? What would Eren's body taste like? How would he moan when Jean touched him? With these thoughts swirling inside his head, he was powerless against his desires.

He leaned down, gently taking Eren's cock in his hand. Eren shivered pleasantly, then had to bite back a cry as Levi (who was nonetheless watching intently) stuck his tongue inside his ear. Jean finally let go his inhibitions, and swallowed Eren's hungry cock.

"NGH!" Eren cried, drool dripping from between his clenched teeth.

Jean's eyes fluttered and he moaned against Eren's hot cock. If anything, this was even hotter than when he did it with Levi. Without really paying attention to the torture he was doing to Eren, he merely sucked and licked to his own contentment for a while.

Behind him, Levi smirked a little. "Good little lambs. Don't stop there."

Levi reached around, catching Jean's attention, and slipped a hand between Eren's pert buttocks. He began swirling his finger around that tight, pink entrance for Jean to see, causing Eren's eyes to roll back and drawing strangled moans from him.

"This is where he really feels it," Levi said in his ever-cool, low voice. "Grab the lube from the drawer over there, you'll see him really lose it."

Jean looked at him in disbelief. Would Eren really feel it more than he already was? He swallowed. Hurriedly, he searched in the drawer and found the lube. Hesitantly, he squirted some into his hand, and though still shaking, reached down and started to massage Eren's hole.

"Nngh!" Eren cried, then a mindless smile came over his lustful face. "H-Heichō…kiss…" he babbled, halfheartedly leaning back.

Levi chuckled. "Greedy, aren't you?" Nevertheless, he tangled his tongue in Eren's outstretched one, then grabbed the back of his head and heartlessly ravaged him with intense kisses.

Jean's heart was pounding as he watched them, he almost forgot what he was doing. Then he had a slight moment of surprise when his finger slipped easily inside Eren's willing hole. Eren yelped into Levi's mouth, then moaned and greedily sucked on his tongue again. Levi glanced down and smirked.

He broke away from Eren to say to Jean, "Just so you know, Eren is really slutty. Normally it doesn't go in so easy."

"B-…but…" Jean managed.

"Hm?"

"Heichō…it was almost this easy with you…"

Unspeakable rage rolled over the corporal's face. He snatched up Jean's chin in his hand. "You're lucky he's a bit dopey right now from lust, or you would have some explaining to do. And if you imply one more time that I'm as slutty as this kid, I'll cut you. Got it?"

Jean nodded enthusiastically.

Levi nodded, anger forgotten. "Good. Give him another finger."

Jean swallowed, his lust overpowering the brief fear for his life. He found that though it was extremely pleasant seeing Eren brought down by the movements of his hand, his mouth was feeling lonely. He didn't think much as he leaned in, mesmerized by the pinkness of Eren's nipple. He hungrily took it in his mouth.

Eren cried out, his whole body twitching. Levi was still attacking him with kisses anywhere he could reach, and dragging his deft fingers over every part of Eren's skin. The combination that, plus Jean's fingers inside him, his mouth teasing his nipple, was driving Eren crazy with lust.

"Ah…Heichō…!" he moaned. "…want to…cum!"

"Mhm," Levi muttered heedlessly, playing with Eren's ear with his teeth and tongue.

"J-Jean…" Eren mumbled.

Jean, however, was concentrating as another finger easily slipped inside the smaller man. He tried moving his fingers in different ways, to see if the reaction inside him changed. Indeed, once as his fingers were deep inside, he curled them upward and shook them a little. The result was that Eren's face suddenly went blank, and a strangled cry rose from him as his cum shot all over Jean's chest.

Jean looked in amazement as Eren's lustful body, now slightly streaked with his own cum. Eren was still twitching from Levi's kisses and Jean's fingers inside him, his eyes lidded and staring at nothing.

"E-…Eren!" Jean cried.

Unable to stop himself, he undressed quickly, though neglected to take his shirt off, and without waiting a moment more, he thrust himself deep inside the dazed Eren.

"Ahh!" Eren cried, in a small amount of shock.

Levi grinned. "Finally grew a pair, huh, Eren's friend?"

Jean, however, was completely lost in the heat of Eren's tight hole, clamping down on him. He trembled as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He dare not move, he was sure he would cum immediately. But then, as if contrived, Eren managed to take away that small string of control.

He began to moan and pant a little, and when Jean looked up, his tongue lolled out with desire. "Jean…more…" he murmured.

Jean's mind went blank. With a cry of mild frustration, he began ruthlessly pounding inside Eren's hole. Eren was crying out with every thrust, his head flopping back past Levi's shoulder. Jean was growing desperate, a slave to this undeniable pleasure. To make things even harder for him, Levi then leaned forward and claimed his mouth without warning.

Jean yipped in surprise, feeling as if he was being fucked by the two men, not doing the fucking. Levi's skillful kisses were provoking whimpers of uncertainty as Jean's pleasure became so intense he was almost afraid. Then Levi mercifully broke away with a smile.

"Oops," he muttered. "Somebody's jealous."

When Jean turned to look, Eren had been watching them, gradually coming closer. He lolled out his tongue in a cute show of desire, eyes locked on Jean's lips. "Ah, fuck!" Jean cried, and responded with a deep and desperate kiss.

Eren's lips were so soft. Levi was a good kisser, but Eren's body was so naturally responsive, and so very soft and warm. Jean couldn't take much more of this. The last straw was when Eren's tongue slipped inside, and ran boldly up the bridge of his mouth. Jean cried out, and couldn't stop as he slammed inside him harder and harder, and finally released a full load of cum into Eren's belly.

Eren's eyes went wide. He let out a soundless cry as Jean filled him up, and a few squirts of dilute cum came from his tired cock.

Levi smirked. "Not bad, for a couple of brats who can't keep it in their pants. Watch out, Eren, I think he's not done."

Indeed, Jean already felt himself ready to go again. He began mindlessly thrusting inside Eren's body, causing the smaller man to moan each time, though Eren seemed exhausted.

Jean wasn't really paying attention to anything but the hotness of Eren's hole as Levi slipped out from under Eren. He picked up the lube that Jean had dropped, though Jean was still mindlessly pounding Eren into the mattress. Taking advantage of this fact, Levi spread some lube over his fingers, and before he could react, thrust a finger inside Jean's easily accessible hole.

Jean's mouth fell open, and he stopped moving. Eren blinked up at him in mild confusion. Jean struggled for words, "Wh-…wha-…"

"What? You didn't think I'd let you two have all the fun," Levi commented dryly. He thrust his finger deep inside and swirled it around, causing Jean to arch his back and tremble, though still not producing any sound. "Eren's too out of it to fuck me, and that hole is taken. Would you rather I fucked your mouth instead?"

Jean let out a soft cry, his brain further addled by the strange, dull pleasure of Levi's finger inside him. Eren's eyes started to grow wide. "Jean…you're…getting bigger…"

"Oh. Maybe you would," Levi muttered with interest. He shrugged. "Okay, maybe later. Now concentrate, don't let Eren down just because I'm playing with you too."

That was not an easy task, however. The longer it was inside him, the more Jean's attention was drawn to Levi's finger. There was mild discomfort at first, but soon he forgot about that in favor of the aching pleasure, somehow much deeper than pleasure he felt with his cock. Levi added a second finger.

Jean gritted his teeth momentarily. Then before he realized it, he found he was moving his hips inside Eren to the rhythm of Levi's fingers thrusting inside him. The pleasure started to rise. Eren gasped at one point, arching his back with wide eyes.

"J-…Jean! W-wait…too big…"

Unbeknownst to Jean, Levi was coating his dick with lube as he did this. He wiggled his fingers around inside the recruit a little, then nodded. "I'm not that big so that should be fine."

Jean sighed with relief and a little disappointment as Levi slowly dragged his fingers out. But his eyes shot open as something thicker and much hotter slowly glided inside him. His mouth fell open. Levi. Levi Heichō was inside him.

Beneath him, Eren gritted his teeth and drool dripped from his mouth. "Jean…so hard! Too much…going crazy!"

But then, Levi thrust deep inside him. Jean let out a wail, the pleasure mixed with panic and uncertainty. Levi's arms crept around him and started to tease his nipples under his shirt. Jean trembled, twitching with the unfamiliar pleasure.

"It's intense, isn't it?" came Levi's low voice in his ear. "Makes you feel like you'll never be sane again. Not that you want to be."

With that, he drew back a little, and this time his thrust echoed over both young bodies beneath him. Eren was panting and moaning, dazedly mumbling that it was too much, and Jean wasn't much better off. As the uncertainty faded, though, all that was left was a pleasure that relentlessly tore down his control and raped his mind. His eyes rolled back as Levi thrust once again, once again simultaneously driving Jean deep inside Eren too.

Eren yelped, though Jean observed that his cock was harder than ever. Eren's face grew slack as he drooled and visibly ached for more, despite the intensity. Soon his mumbles became ones of desire, and a silly grin met his face now and then. Jean was mostly out of it as he leaned down and began licking the inside of Eren's mouth.

"Ngh…" Levi moaned, feeling Jean tighten around him. "This is a great hole you've got, kid. Might have to claim this for the rest of the night. But you don't mind, right?"

Jean didn't mind, but he was in no state to answer. His hips had started moving on their own, thrusting into Eren as Levi thrust into him. He and Eren were both caught in mindless pleasure as Levi used them. Unbelievably, it got even more intense for Jean as Levi's cock finally found his prostate.

Jean cried out in agonized pleasure. He'd never felt anything like it. Levi grinned. "Found it. Good. Stay with me now."

Levi changed the angle slightly, then began a merciless attack, thrusting like a piston inside Jean. Jean moaned in panicked lust, unknowingly thrusting even harder inside Eren. Eren was completely gone now, smiling and choking out moans as the two men drove him man with pleasure.

Finally, Levi grunted as an orgasm rolled over him. As he twitched inside Jean, each spray of cum rocketed against Jean's prostate. The taller man was frozen in disbelief for a moment, then cried out as more cum flew from his own cock, filling up Eren's belly. It took Eren a while even to react, then he gave a halfhearted moan, and squirted his own chest once again with watery cum.

Jean fell on top of Eren in a state of blissful, twitching exhaustion. Levi ran a hand through his hair, though still inside the younger man, and sighed a bit. "Yeah, yeah. You're both powerhouses when you're on top, but fuck you once or twice and you've got the endurance of baby rabbits. Oh well. I don't mind fucking you till you're unconscious, so if you have a problem with it, best wake up quick."

Having said this, he heartlessly thrust inside Jean again. Jean moaned, but found his body already responding again. Soon he would learn everything Levi had to teach him about pleasure. And in the end, Eren was ultimately very satisfied with his choice of extra playmate that day.


	8. Erwin x Levi (Round 2)

Chapter Eight

For some time, Erwin had been frankly too busy to think about anything but the fate of the human race, and in a more immediate sense, the Survey Corps. But finally, after several stressful weeks with Eren in hiding, Levi had come back to the barracks for a meeting with Erwin and Hange. And knowing Levi, blowing off a little steam as well.

He wasn't a big drinker in general, and obviously not a formidable one either with so little body fat, but when he found Erwin and Hange waiting in Erwin's office, he was carrying a bottle of obviously illegal moonshine under his arm. He clunked it onto the table, popped off the lid, and slumped into a chair. He didn't bother hiding the mask of anger now darkening his eyes.

Erwin and Hange exchanged a glance. "Welcome back," Erwin said with an uncertain smile.

Levi flicked a glare at him. Without answering, he took a swig of liquor and clunked it back down on the table.

"Problem, Levi?" Hange asked.

If possible, Levi's expression darkened even further as no doubt unpleasant memories washed over him. "I'd forgotten. It's been a while since I shared a living quarters with anyone. Much less a gaggle of sweaty, carbohydrate-infused, Tasmanian devils of filth."

"You mean teenagers?"

"That's what I said."

Erwin covered his mouth with his hand out of politeness to conceal a smile, then cleared his throat. "Yes, I can imagine. Please relax, we have plenty of time for logistics this evening."

In the end, they finished the meeting in a couple of hours, then Hange went off, excited about some experiment or other. That left Levi and Erwin alone, for the first time in a while. At first, they just drank in silence (Levi had magnanimously poured some of his liquor into a glass for Erwin). At length, Erwin started to notice Levi's body language change somewhat. His cheeks started to grow somewhat pink, and it didn't seem to be just the alcohol. His hips shifted, he hunched his shoulders a little as if embarrassed. Erwin's eyes widened; he had only seen Levi act like this once before.

Erwin took in this knowledge in silent contemplation for a moment. He took a drink, enjoying the pleasant rush of heat passing through the core of his body. He leaned back and purposefully showed off his chest as he removed his bolo tie and undid a few buttons. He did not fail to notice Levi's dark eyes flick his way. He hid a smirk.

"So," he said, adjusting his tone to its most pleasant and sensuous level. "You've had it pretty rough lately."

Levi blinked up at him, his blush deepening as if he hadn't realized he was staring at Erwin's chest. He cleared his throat and took a drink, neglecting to reply.

"Are you eating well enough?"

Levi nodded cursorily and mumbled, "The brats take turns cooking. The potato girl isn't bad."

"Is that so? Glad to hear it." Erwin took another drink, then his eyes found Levi's face again. In an even more sensuous tone he asked softly, "Are you sleeping well?"

Much to Erwin's satisfaction, Levi's blush grew hotter. The corporal looked away and hunched his shoulders even further. "Been better," he mumbled.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that. Anything…I can do to help?"

Levi gritted his teeth, his hand tightening on the neck of the bottle.

"Levi?"

"You…" Levi muttered.

"Hm?"

The dark beauty slammed the bottle on the table. Erwin blinked at him. After shifting his jaw a little and possibly muttering something else, Levi shot to his feet. He stayed there for a moment as if struggling with himself.

"Levi? What's wrong?" Erwin asked, feigning innocence.

Levi growled. Suddenly he pushed the bottle aside and slammed his hands on either side of Erwin's chair. His face was still lowered as if to hide embarrassment, though Erwin wasn't sure what he had to be embarrassed about.

"Don't…" Levi murmured, his tone softening as he drew a little closer. "…make me beg."

Erwin smirked. Putting aside his inhibitions, he reached a hand up and gently caressed Levi's cheek and hair. "No? Too bad. I bet you would be cute at it."

Levi flicked a glare up at him. "Arrogant dick," he barked.

"My apologies. I thought you wanted me, but…" As he said this, Erwin crept his free hand around behind the slender corporal and ran a few fingers up Levi's spine. Levi bit back a moan as his whole body trembled. "…if not, I'm happy to let you return to your teenage entertainment."

Levi's eyes widened and his face went redder than ever. "You know about that?"

"Mm," he replied, causing Levi further distress as he ran both hands up the slender man's chest and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Levi reciprocated by dropping his shoulders and allowing the garment to fall to the floor. "But fortunately for you, I'm not a jealous man. If I were…" Erwin leaned forward as he pulled Levi down to speak directly into his ear. "…you'd be in for quite a punishment, cradle-robber."

Levi shivered and grasped Erwin's shoulders to steady himself. "Just…so you know…" he murmured in a husky whisper. "….the kid came on to me."

"Mhm. Can you blame him?" Erwin grasped Levi's chin to steady it as he slowly ran his breath up Levi's neck. Levi couldn't hold back a moan that time. "Flaunting a body as wanton as this…you must have been craving it pretty badly, given how much you hate teenagers."

"Ngh…shut up…"

"But I am a little curious. Can't help it, knowing that I was the first man to enjoy this." Erwin reached around and boldly took Levi's ass in his firm grasp. Levi's knees went weak as he arched his back and gasped. His hips were moving in desperation, encouraging Erwin's large hand to be bolder still. "So answer my curiosity if you would, Levi. In between now and the last time I had you, have you ever had anyone as good as me?"

Levi's breath was coming in ragged gasps, his knees and hips trembling. He managed to stay standing for a moment before his powerful legs finally gave in and he draped his lustful body over Erwin's huge one. Trembling, he gripped Erwin's shirt.

"You…just…" he panted. "…have to stroke your ego, don't you, son of a bitch?"

Erwin chuckled. "If there's an opportunity. Come now, answer, Levi." As he said this, his large, rough hand began to make lascivious passes up and down Levi's pert and willing ass, as he lay curled in Erwin's lap. Levi trembled and moaned, hands clawing at Erwin's chest in desperation. "I'm confident I could finish you just like this, but that would be a shame. You want me, don't you?"

Restrained gasps fell from Levi's lips as he writhed against Erwin's body.

"You want me inside you?"

Levi's trembling body tensed, and he clamped his teeth together, his pride preventing him from speaking.

"You want this…" With his free hand, Erwin took one of Levi's by the wrist, extricating it from its grip on Erwin's shirt, and slowly moved it down to the rapidly growing hardness between Erwin's legs. "…big thing inside you?'

Levi's eyes widened. He thumped his head against Erwin's chest, gritting his teeth as waves of pleasure washed over him merely from Erwin's words. "Stop…fucking…talking…"

"Well?"

The sensual corporal trembled for a moment, frozen between lust and pride. Erwin rolled his hips a little, causing his cock to rub against Levi's hand. The slender man let out a gasp. Finally, he gritted his teeth once again and hid his face in Erwin's chest.

"I…want…"

"Yes?" Erwin gently prodded.

"Grh…damn you…" Levi lifted his head and wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck. Against the meeting of Erwin's jaw and neck he whispered, "I want you…so bad…Erwin…"

Well, that was about all Erwin could stand. "Well said," he managed. Then he threw Levi's slim body back on the table. Neither noticed as the liquor fell to the floor and shattered.

They both hurriedly tore at their own clothes, desperate to feel one another's skin. Before Levi had got to his trousers, Erwin leaned down and wrapped his mouth around the impression of Levi's cock, though still with fabric in between.

Levi threw back his head with a cry, heedlessly clunking it against the table. "Erwin…fuck…! Don't, I'm so close…" he gasped.

Erwin briefly glanced up at him. "I can't wait either. I want to feel your mouth."

Levi shuddered with lust at the mere idea, but nodded wordlessly.

Erwin moved to the other end of the table and pressed his cock in a light kiss against Levi's small mouth. Levi's face reddened even further before he willingly took the massive cock as far as it would go down his throat. Erwin couldn't hold back a gasp. He'd completely forgotten how small and hot Levi's mouth was. And maybe he'd had some practice, because he seemed to be taking Erwin impossibly deeply.

"God…Levi…" Erwin murmured, running his fingers through Levi's hair. "I won't last long like this. Better give you something too."

He easily reached down to Levi's trousers and unbuckled them one-handed. He sensuously ran his hand down Levi's petite hip and thigh to pull them down. Next, he spit into his hand and stroked Levi's weeping cock for a time, causing the smaller man's body to shudder and twitch. Then Erwin brought two fingers up to his mouth and wet them liberally. He moaned at the combination of sweet hotness around his cock and the taste of Levi's precum from his fingers. Once they were sufficiently moist, he reached back down and slipped one inside Levi's small entrance.

Levi choked out a moan, his eyes rolling back as more and more saliva slicked Erwin's cock inside his mouth. But whether knowingly or not, he took Erwin even deeper as his body opened itself to the large man's lustful touch.

Erwin's eyes fluttered as his pleasure mounted. It didn't take him long to find the slightly hard spot somewhere under Levi's balls. Levi gurgled around his cock and precum shot from his cock. Erwin couldn't take anymore. He thrust his cock over and over inside the smaller man's throat, adding a second finger into his willing hole as he did. Levi was gurgling and convulsing on the table, his cock still twitching and leaking.

Finally, Erwin threw back his head. His orgasm was enough to make his vision briefly go blurry, and he came so hard that he nearly filled Levi's belly in one go. Levi was hardly any better off. His body continued to twitch as Erwin's fingers pressed hard against his prostate. His cock had shot cum all over his own chest. For a moment, neither could move out of the intense pleasure.

Slowly, Erwin dragged his cock from Levi's throat, and at the same time removed his fingers. Levi's tongue lolled out, eyes flickering blissfully as sensations continued to roll over him. Erwin leaned down and, regardless of the fact that he'd just been getting a blow job, demanded Levi's attention with a stream of affectionate kisses. When Levi had his senses back a little, he wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck, encouraging the sweet kissing.

Erwin then ran his hand down Levi's chest, touching all Levi's heady cum. He reached down, still trapping the smaller man's mouth in a kiss, and thrust a finger inside him again. Levi cried out inside his mouth. He seemed to want to speak, but Erwin refused to relent. He merely deepened the kiss as he dove inside Levi's body, both above and below.

Levi's small form writhed on the table, and eventually one of his slender legs started to wrap around Erwin's body. He was hesitant at first, but when Erwin found his prostate again, Levi couldn't help wrapping both legs around Erwin's waist.

"Nnh!" he cried into Erwin's mouth.

Erwin smiled. "Levi. If you were a woman I'd marry you."

Levi panted for a moment, then replied, "If you…could ever…tie me down, loser."

Erwin chuckled then once again ravaged his mouth with kisses. By now he had managed to get a third finger inside. His cock was still slick from Levi's affections and his own cum. And it hadn't gone down at all since he came.

"Ready, Levi?"

The smaller man scoffed, though not managing to look quite as fierce as usual, with his moist eyes and pink cheeks. "I can take…whatever you've got…any time of the day or night…"

"Glad to hear it."

Slowly, he drew out his fingers. He gazed for a moment on Levi's small, beautiful body. Levi trembled under his gaze and bit his lip, turning away with a hint of shyness, though his cock twitched. Erwin smiled once more, then lined up outside him and very slowly pushed inside.

Levi's eyes went wide. A desperate expression overcame him, though for a moment he made no sound. Finally, as Erwin at last pressed his hips fully against Levi's, the corporal arched his back and cried out.

"Agh! Shit…" Levi gasped, gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?" Erwin asked with sudden concern.

Levi snarled, turning his body a little. "Not that. Ugh." He reached a hand under him and rubbed his back a little. "I'm not as young as I used to be. This back isn't made for table-sex."

"Hm. Okay, hang on."

Without another word, Erwin easily lifted Levi into his arms without pulling out. Levi cried out at the sudden change in angle, shaking hands gripping at Erwin's chest. Then, with Levi's body carefully enveloped in the cocoon of his large arms, Erwin took a few steps over and slammed him against the wall.

"Ah!" Levi cried.

"Better?" Erwin asked in his ear.

Levi tried proudly not to answer for a moment, but his body was shaking with pleasure. "Arrogant…bastard…" he gasped. But that was all he could manage before Erwin began thrusting inside him.

"Levi…" Erwin murmured. He wanted to say more, to heighten Levi's pleasure even further with word play, but this was much better than he expected. The angle was so tight. The mere idea of fucking Levi against the wall was driving his libido crazy. Rather than his usual cool sex, Erwin found he had less and less control the longer he was inside his lascivious subordinate. He grunted as Levi tightened around him and pounded him harder and harder.

Levi, on the other hand, was completely overwhelmed. One of the main things he liked about Erwin was his chest. Specifically, the way the muscles moved under his skin as they flexed. Both his hands were pressed to Erwin's flexing muscles, and they lay inches before his face. Each time Erwin thrust inside him, those hard muscles twitched under Levi's fingers. The combination of blood rushing to his cheeks and his cock was making him dizzy, even if Erwin' cock hadn't been driving him crazy.

Both men were so utterly suffused in pleasure that they hardly made any noise. Erwin felt like an animal, hungering for Levi as if he'd spent years on the edge of starvation. Each thrust brought him deeper into that animalistic state, sweat breaking out over his skin as Levi wrapped ever tighter around him.

"Ngh…gh…ah….oh, fuck…" Levi cried, starting to look a bit panicked.

"What?" Erwin managed, though he barely slowed down.

"It's…too good…I haven't even cum, but I…oh, god!" Levi yelped as Erwin deftly struck his prostate. Erwin sensed this and thrust there even harder.

They were now both drowning in a pleasure neither had felt before. For Erwin, that was partly because even as his lust flooded his mind, his affection for Levi was building alongside it. He wanted to spend the rest of his life inside Levi, he never wanted this feeling to end. His petite body was so precious, but still strong enough not to break as Erwin let loose his full passion. Levi's voice was so sweet in his ears, he wanted to make him cry out his name.

"Levi…sorry, I can't last much longer…"

"Shut the…fuck up…ah…ah…Er…-win!"

With that, Levi's legs clamped down around him as his entrance tightened sharply. Erwin gasped at the sensation. Levi had started cumming. Despite the disbelief on the smaller man's face, he kept cumming for what felt like minutes on end. His tiny body remained tense as the pleasure ravaged his mind. Finally, he collapsed like a limp noodle inside Erwin's arms.

"Levi…forgive me…"

Before he received said forgiveness, Erwin grabbed Levi even tighter as he pounded his insides harder than ever. Levi's eyes rolled back, half-hearted gasps and mumbles of pleasure rising from him with every thrust.

Finally, "Er…-win…"

Hearing it again from those lips was more than the large man could take. Erwin gritted his teeth in torturous pleasure. He pounded inside him three more times before tensing and clasping him yet tighter in his arms. He felt his cum flooding inside Levi's small body. Levi was completely gone, his tongue lolling out as Erwin kept on cumming.

Their harsh breaths filled the small meeting room. Erwin felt dazed; he tried to remember if he'd ever cum that hard before. He couldn't think of it if he had. He found it hard to move even an inch for quite some time. Levi still felt so good, clamping down on him and twitching.

Eventually, he curled in on himself and caressed Levi's soft hair and small back. He kissed that smooth black hair. Levi shivered and ran his hands over Erwin's chest.

"Levi…I didn't mean to be that rough. Are you all right?"

Levi blushed, unable to look up from the larger man's chest. "I…ugh. Never mind," he muttered, and with that merely let his head rest against Erwin in a cat-like show of affection.

"You're not hurt?"

Levi swallowed. He shook his head. "So…" he said with what almost seemed like shyness. "I told the brats I wouldn't be back till morning."

Erwin blinked, feeling a flush come over his face. "I see. If that's the case…we're going to need to find a bed."

Levi nodded. Before Erwin pulled out, he gave the large man the gentlest kiss on his smooth, muscled chest. He did so without thinking, and immediately froze up, quietly hoping he wouldn't notice.

But Erwin glanced down and smiled at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were warming up to me, you stray cat."

Levi tried to hide his embarrassment by looking away. "If…I'm a cat, then…you have to pet me when I want it."

"Yes."

"Any time or place."

"Yes."

"Until I'm satisfied."

Erwin smirked. "That's right."

Levi hesitantly curled up inside Erwin's arms again. "I'm not satisfied yet."

The large man grinned and chuckled gently. "Somehow I hoped you'd say that."


	9. Levi x Eren x Mikasa

Story idea from DulcetRequiem. Thank you!

Warning: contains hetero (and otherwise, don't worry)

…

Chapter Nine

Mikasa was reaching the limit of her patience. Especially since they had gone into hiding, Eren had been paying that short bastard far too much attention. She was going to have to do something about that, though she hadn't really considered what.

One day, she happened to walk by a hallway that Eren was sweeping. Captain Levi emerged from his room and spotted the younger man. Mikasa stopped in her tracks, sure the shorty was going to pull something. Sure enough, without the smallest change in his expression, Levi approached Eren from behind, and ran a sensuous hand up his thigh. Eren shivered and his knees weakened, causing him to rest his weight against the captain behind him.

Mikasa's chest filled with rage. Unfortunately, she was in fact so angry that she couldn't move to stop them. Levi soon moved away and continued down the hall directly toward where Mikasa was standing, leaving Eren dazed and leaning against the wall. The captain's dark eyes flicked up to her as he passed. They widened minimally.

He stopped for a moment in front of her. "That's quite a glare you've got there. I must admit, I thought you were a bit too stiff until now." Mikasa was so angry she couldn't even speak to respond. Levi seemed pleased by this. "Hm. Well, I was wrong. You're very interesting."

Finally, she'd had enough. Mikasa grabbed the slight man by his cravat, pulled him around the corner so Eren couldn't see and growled at him. "Stay away from him. Or I'll gut you."

Levi considered her statement for a time. Eventually, he folded his arms and tilted his head thoughtfully, completely ignoring the shaking fist gripping his cravat. "Coming from you, I don't doubt it. Assuming of course you had the skill."

Mikasa's rage was so intense she felt her chest might explode. "What did you say?" she hissed.

"You're not bad at killing titans. I'll give you that. A bit too green, but to speak fairly, I'm sure someday you'll surpass even me. Of course, that day isn't today. More importantly," his tone lowered as the spark in his dark eyes intensified, "how many men have you killed? Oh, right, there was that one when you and Eren were still brats. Any since then?"

Mikasa's fist continued to shake as it gripped his cravat. "I wouldn't hesitate if I had to."

Levi smirked a little, though it soon seemed to fade. "Killing is like anything, it takes practice to get good at it. Simple fact is, you're not experienced enough to beat me."

She bared her teeth at him. "Then I'll cut your throat as you sleep."

He minimally lifted his eyebrows, though still maintained his usual indifference. "Scary," he said simply.

She saw his hand move slightly out of the corner of her eye. Then the next thing she knew, she was on her back and staring up at the ceiling. In that instant, he had unbalanced her just slightly with a touch on her shoulder, then kicked her legs out from under her. She had barely seen him move. Levi took his time kneeling down beside her, removing his cravat as he did. As he spoke, he straightened the garment over his knee in a way that was somehow suggestive of violence, though the action itself was mundane.

"You can't beat me normally, not without cheating anyway." Still holding that air of violence, he took his newly straightened cravat and began to tie it back around his neck. "And how would Eren feel, if you killed his idol?"

"You son of a-" she began in an animalistic growl.

"Just wait, I have a point to make, if you'll let me get to it." He paused and gathered his thoughts for a moment, still not finished with the complex tie in his hands. "There is one area where you might be able to beat me, and for you I gather it would kill two birds with one stone. I mean, you want him to notice you more, am I right?"

Mikasa simply kept her silent gaze of hate from where she lay, not wanting to admit he was right about anything.

At last he finished tightening his elegant garment and rested his elbow on his knee as he looked down at her. "It may mean swallowing some pride, but I know that ultimately you and I care more than anything about the same thing."

She frowned, thinking that couldn't possibly be true. Mikasa had never thought about what Levi cared about, but certainly it wasn't-

"Eren," Levi said simply.

Mikasa's eyes widened.

But upon saying this, he gracefully got to his feet. Before walking away he said, "Meet me at my room around nine. Then we can have a real contest."

Quite a long time after he had gone, Mikasa slowly rose to sit on the floor. She didn't want anything to do with that shorty. But when he said he cared about Eren more than anything, well…it would be a lie to say that meant nothing to her. If someone loved Eren, it was almost impossible for her to hate them completely, whoever they may be.

But still, if it was true she could really beat him at something, she didn't care what it was. She would take him up on that offer.

That night, she purposefully avoided seeing Eren, not wanting to be persuaded out of beating the infuriating captain. At a few minutes after nine, she knocked on his door, then entered without waiting.

She was in for a surprise. Levi wasn't there. But someone else was.

Eren blinked at her as Mikasa stood dumbstruck, letting the door close behind her. "M-…Mikasa?" he asked, and swallowed nervously. "Uh…what are you doing here? Did you need something from Levi Heichō?"

Anger rolled like a storm over Mikasa's face. "I could ask you the same question," she muttered. Without hesitating, she reached out and grabbed his wrist. "You're not staying here. Come with me."

"Oi, Mikasa!" Eren protested.

Neither noticed as the door opened behind them. "Don't worry, crazy woman. Eren was invited too," Levi said in his apathetic tenor as he entered. He closed the door behind him and walked to the bed, starting to remove his 3DMG gear.

"Why is he here?" Mikasa asked in quiet anger.

"Would sort of defeat the point if he wasn't," answered the captain, loosening and then removing his cravat. He sat back on his bed for a moment and observed the two of them. "There's something I've been wondering about for a long time. Why aren't you two fucking?"

Suddenly, Mikasa's anger was washed away as color filled her cheeks and she looked away in embarrassment. Eren was equally surprised, but otherwise unaffected.

"Me and Mikasa? Don't be gross, Heichō, she's practically my sister."

Mikasa froze. She'd always known Eren felt that way. But hearing it so clearly, and in front of this man she hated, that was hard to take. Her head lowered.

Levi sighed. "See? Nobody wants to see that. A badass woman like that looking heartbroken, just a tragedy. What a heartless man."

Eren stammered, "I'm not…hey, Mikasa, what's wrong?"

She looked away, but in this situation it was impossible to hide her tears. Levi watched her for a time with a dark expression. Then he got up from his bed. He approached her and used a handkerchief to wipe away her tears, though she was confused at first by his concern.

"Your sister, huh? So in that case, you might be a little concerned for her, but you wouldn't mind someone taking her away," Levi continued, speaking to Eren though still looking at Mikasa.

"Taking…what are you talking about, Heichō?" Eren murmured, though beginning to look upset.

"A woman this fine is a thing to be treasured," Levi murmured. With that, he gently pulled her down toward him, and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Mikasa made a noise of surprise, but did not protest. Eren watched them in utter shock, seeming to struggle with the whole idea. Mikasa was so ashamed, above all to have Eren seeing this, but she could not deny that she had always felt some very deep and primal attraction toward Levi Heichō. His strength and brutality, while enough to send most people running in fear, she found exciting. It was only his personality that she didn't care for.

His lips caressed hers with care, gently seeking but not forcing. Eventually as her lips parted to try to speak, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Mikasa barely held back a moan. Suddenly, the area between her legs felt so hot. She shouldn't be feeling like this. This man was so detestable to her, someone who had hurt Eren and constantly seemed to want to make her feel inferior.

His hand then boldly reached up and stroked her breast. Mikasa jumped and moaned against his mouth.

"Stop!" Eren cried suddenly. He forced the two of them apart, and then stood there blushing.

"Eren…" Mikasa murmured, staring with wide eyes.

"I don't…want to give you to Heichō," Eren mumbled. His hand, still holding Mikasa's shoulder, tightened.

Mikasa's face filled with color and she gasped. As a result of Levi's ministrations, her body was already feeling warm and excited, but now it felt like a wildfire. She couldn't stop herself. Carefully, but with no intent to stop, she took Eren's face in her hands and stole a delicate kiss.

Eren seemed unsure at first, but then Mikasa's kiss became far too intense to think about anything else. She did not hide her pants whenever their lips broke, her hands clung to him, drawing him ever closer, and her skill with her lips almost equaled that of her 3DMG ability. Soon Eren was lost in this unfamiliar sensation.

"Ah…wait…Mikasa…" he managed, when she briefly stopped kissing him to lick his cheek like a dog. "Ah…I…I've never…been with a woman…so, I don't…"

Levi, who had been smirking with satisfaction up until that moment, suddenly went very serious. "You what?"

"Is it true, Eren?" Mikasa asked with a heavy blush, while kissing and licking his cheek some more.

"Ah…yes…Mikasa, stop that…"

Levi seemed to reel for a moment with this knowledge, resting his forehead in his hand. "Didn't know that. Okay. I was going to try to have both of you, but probably best to focus on Eren tonight. I take it you don't have a problem with that?" he asked Mikasa.

She numbly shook her head, still insistently searching for more kisses from a blushing Eren.

"Okay, then. He's all yours for the first round. I'm going to…I don't know, read a book or something."

"Or you could leave," Mikasa suggested, though still kissing all of Eren's face.

Levi's eyebrow quirked with anger. "Cheeky. Just for that remark, I've changed my mind." So saying, he started to slip out of his clothes.

Eren's eyes flicked toward him and his blush deepened. "Heichō…" he murmured.

Levi scoffed. "Keep your attention where it belongs, brat. Or this crazy girl may just murder us both."

"Just you," Mikasa added with brief glare before turning her attention back to Eren. She started to undress him without another word. Levi seemed a little perturbed by that, but he soon joined in and began laying soft kisses on Eren's neck from behind.

"H-hey! You two are…working together too well!" Eren cried, already beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"Shut up," Levi told him, biting down lightly on his shoulder.

"Yes, shut up, Eren," Mikasa agreed, trapping his mouth once again.

Eren moaned, his knees getting weak. Soon he was naked and being attacked from both sides.

"Eren…" Mikasa murmured against his lips. "Is it good? Do you like my touch?"

"Ngh!" Eren cried, as her hand found his cock. "Y-…yes, but…I'm going to…"

"Wait, don't cum yet," Mikasa demanded. She flicked a glare behind him to catch Levi's gaze. "You. Hold him."

"You watch who you're ordering around, brat," Levi grumbled, but obediently he slipped his arms through Eren's and held them back.

"Ah…Mikasa…what are you…?" Eren began, then his eyes widened.

Mikasa had knelt down before him. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes moist, she was more beautiful and sexy than he had ever seen her. She was staring at his cock and panting with desire. Finally, she reached out her tongue, and gave him a long lick, just at the tip.

"Ah!" Eren cried, throwing his head back. But he soon forced himself to look. He couldn't believe how sexy Mikasa was. How had he never noticed?

Mikasa's tongue gave repeated strokes till she had found all his sensitive points. She stroked him with her hands for a moment, gazing at his cock with mad hunger.

"Eren…you're mine," she said. Then she swallowed his cock inside her tiny mouth.

"Ngh!" Eren yelped, overwhelmed with sensation. His mind was blank, Mikasa's mouth was so hot and wet it drove out all reason. He didn't even care that he was making such girly sounds, he didn't want this to end.

But unfortunately it had been a few days since Levi had had time for him. Eren was already pent up when he came to his commanding officer's room that night. And getting such a hot blowjob from such a beautiful and obviously lustful woman was too much for him.

"Ahh…ah…NGH!" he gasped, shaking as his orgasm racked his body.

Mikasa's eyes widened before she gladly swallowed every bit of his cum. Eventually, she looked up at him with a blissful expression. "Eren…how did it feel?" Eren was hardly in a state to answer, so Mikasa got to her feet and kissed his face some more. "It felt good, didn't it, Eren?"

"We're just getting started. Let's move to the bed," Levi said.

Mikasa didn't need the reminder, and wordlessly picked Eren up under his arms and tossed him onto Levi's bed. She climbed on after and began assaulting him with kisses again, at the same time pressing her soft but muscular body against him. Eren moaned and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her neck.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You're not going to get far like that." Then somehow, and with his small frame neither of the others was quite sure how he did this, Levi grabbed them both by their hips, and managed to flip them over so Eren was now on top. He blinked down at Mikasa, who took the situation in for a moment before wrapping her powerful legs around him and pulling him back down for more kissing.

"Wait…mm…Mikasa…" Eren mumbled. "I don't really know…what to…"

At that moment, Levi crawled onto the bed behind him, gave his own finger a deep lick, then used it caress Eren's hole. Eren froze before a familiar wave of pleasure began to roll over him. His cock was almost as hard as before now, and his eyes were growing lidded and lustful.

"Nha…ah…Heichō…"

"Chibi…" Mikasa growled, holding Eren closer so he didn't see her glaring at Levi.

"Relax, he's all yours for this first one. Just giving him a little help." Having said this, Levi slipped his finger inside the teenager.

Eren gasped. Mikasa scowled again, but quickly inserted her tongue past Eren's parted lips and claimed what remained of his attention. Eren moaned helplessly, unable to focus.

"That's good, Eren, don't try to think," Levi murmured near his ear, causing him to tremble. He removed his finger and place one hand on either side of Eren's narrow hips. "You ready, crazy woman?" he asked, much less seductively.

Mikasa frowned at him. "More than ready. I've wanted him much longer than you have."

Levi smirked. Slowly, he pressed his body against Eren's. Eren's eyes widened. Levi's cock was now slipped in the valley of Eren's pert ass, only rubbing however, not coming close to entering him. Eren swallowed as a strange excitement started to rise. He never knew just Levi rubbing against him could be so hot.

However, that was about the last coherent thought he had. The next moment, in some kind of strange synchronization, Mikasa shifted her hips up at the same time Levi thrust against Eren's, forcing him down. Eren's very hard cock slipped inside Mikasa.

Mikasa gasped. "Ah…E-…Eren…" she murmured. "Eren is…inside…"

Suddenly, she threw her head back and her powerful body tensed for a few moments. Eren choked out a cry as her wet and extremely hot entrance tightened around him. They both lay panting for a moment.

Levi raised an interested eyebrow. "Woman, did you cum from just that? Shit, that's pretty hot."

Mikasa was about to protest when suddenly Levi thrust his hips against Eren again. Both teenagers cried out. But Levi was not about to relent. He placed his arms on Eren's shoulders, forcing the boy down and against Mikasa's sexy body, and relentlessly humped them both.

"Hm," Levi commented. "Not as hot as actually fucking you, but this isn't bad. How are you doing, Crazy?" He asked, looking around Eren toward Mikasa.

"E-…Eren…Eren…!" Mikasa mumbled softly, eyes glazed over with lust. They widened every time Eren thrust inside her, and soon she began mindlessly licking his face again.

"Mi-…kasa!" Eren managed, burying his face in her neck like a child. "It's…so good…I don't…I can't…'

"Eren, come inside me," Mikasa said, desperately.

Eren trembled. "I…I…" he murmured.

"A woman this fine is asking for it, Eren," Levi said in his ear. "I think you have to give it to her."

Eren's eyes widened. He felt his orgasm coming long before it hit, and as a result it seemed to go on forever. His voice began to rise in desperation, and soon he didn't need Levi's encouragement, he thrust inside Mikasa with all his strength. He felt her walls tightening around him, heard her gasps and cries, and finally came so hard he nearly passed out.

He lay twitching for a few moments, enjoying the passionate breaths mixing against his ears, then collapsed on top of Mikasa in exhaustion.

Levi watched them with an vaguely unpleasant smirk for a moment, then blinked as something occurred to him. He extricated himself, got up from the bed and slipped on his pants, then turned and headed for the door.

"Uh…Heichō…" Eren murmured, lifted his head a little. "Where are you going?"

Levi considered. "Going to borrow something from potato girl. You two stay where you are."

Not that they were in any state to be going anywhere. Mikasa contentedly pulled Eren's head back down to rest against her chest, and they both lay in each other's arms for a time.

At length Eren asked, "What do you think Heichō went to borrow?"

Mikasa just rolled her eyes, honestly not the least bit interested, and snuggled closer against Eren.

(to be continued)


	10. Mikasa x Levi x Eren

Chapter Ten

(continuation of Chapter Nine)

A few moments later, Levi came back through the door, carrying something in one hand. He crossed to his own bedside table, and retrieved the lube that he and Eren used. "Oi, crazy. Come here, this is for you."

Mikasa scowled at him. Nevertheless, she reluctantly lifted Eren off her and set him aside, while the person himself blinked in surprise at her strength. Her eyes passed down to Levi's hands. In one was the lube. In the other, the one held out toward her, was a very odd-looking contraption. She couldn't tell what it was at first.

"This way we both get an even shot. Though I can tell you with some confidence that mine is better."

Her eyes widened as she recognized a familiar shape. Suddenly, she began to feel heat at the apex of her legs again. She hesitantly reached out and took the object. It was a strap-on.

Eren looked on in horror. "H-Heichō?" he asked in a wavering voice. "How did you know Sasha had that?"

Levi glanced skyward for a moment in thought. Eventually, the answer he gave was, "Well, don't worry about it."

"I am worried about it!" Eren insisted, though he realized the other two were not really listening.

Levi offered Mikasa the lube as well. "Apparently this type feels good for you, too. See that smaller part? That goes inside you. You're probably wet enough, but you'll need to lube the other end for him," he explained.

As he did so, the other two both broke out in huge blushes. However, worryingly for Eren, Mikasa was nodding with interest at the information. "Oi…Mikasa…" Eren murmured.

"Got it," Mikasa said. Then without hesitation, she pulled on the device, did as Levi instructed with a flinch of pleasant sensation, then tightened the straps around her thighs. Eren blushed as he watched; Mikasa with a cock was somehow a very thrilling idea.

"You'll have to prepare him first. Do you know how to do that?" Levi asked her.

Mikasa frowned in thought. Shyly, she shook her head.

"Right. Eren, flip over."

Eren was still struggling to keep up. "Th-…but…Heichō!"

Seeing he wasn't quite with them, Levi picked him up by his hips and easily flipped him over once again, so now he was lying like a cat with his ass perked up right in front of Mikasa. Eren went bright red.

"Heichō…this is so embarrassing…" he whimpered, burying his head in the sheets.

"Start with the lube. He's loose enough, you can slip the tip of the bottle right inside." Mikasa blushed and obeyed Levi's instructions. Eren's breath caught as he felt it enter. "Now squeeze," Levi purred.

Eren choked out a cry, arching his back as his trembling cock sprang back into life. "Mi-…kasa!" he cried, though pleasure was starting to overwhelm him.

She slowly withdrew the bottle, and a little lube leaked slowly from Eren's hole. "Don't waste it," Levi continued. "Rub it around his entrance. Good," he said a she obeyed, starting to look hungrier as she did so. "Now start with one finger. Push it in slowly."

"Ngh!" Eren cried, eyes fluttering.

"Is…is he okay?" Mikasa asked, though her eyes were clearly glazed over with desire.

"Him? Believe me, he makes much better noises than that," Levi replied dryly. "Go ahead and give him another."

She obeyed, slipping a second finger into Eren's hole. Eren had started to writhe at her touch, his hips trembling and subtly encouraging her fingers deeper.

"A little further," Levi muttered.

Mikasa's fingers then curved a little and brushed against a hard spot. Eren convulsed and drool leaked from the corner of his mouth as his eyes rolled back.

"There. That's the spot you're aiming for when you get inside him. Remember it, but leave it alone for now, he's close to cumming again."

Mikasa nodded intently, unable to tear her eyes away from Eren's profile as he gasped and panted against the sheets. After some more careful instruction and studious effort, Mikasa got three fingers in up to the knuckle. Eren was losing it under her, starting to whine and murmur nonsense.

"Mi-…kasa!" he cried at one point. "P-…please! Put it in…inside me…!"

Mikasa's heart practically stopped for a moment, she was so turned on by that simple phrase. Unhesitatingly, she removed her fingers, causing Eren to let out a sigh. Then slowly, she slid the massive dildo into Eren's hole.

Eren gritted his teeth, eyes going wide. Mikasa bit her lip, feeling so good it almost felt like she really had a cock, and it was really inside Eren. If possible, this felt even better than when Eren had been inside her. She swallowed and panted for a moment, trying to maintain control, but it was impossible. She tilted her hips, loving the desperate gasp that rose from Eren's mouth, then began mindlessly thrusting inside him.

"Ahh!" Eren cried in shock. "Ah…ah…ah…yes…yes…!"

Levi smirked. He crawled around to the other side of the bed, and lifted Eren's chin a little to look at him. "Sorry to interrupt. But this face of yours is really something else. Let me have some too."

He then lifted the boy up so he was now on hands and knees, made him moan even more with a deep kiss, then immediately replaced his mouth with his cock. Eren looked shocked for a moment as Levi's cock slid totally inside his mouth, then dull lust overcame those wide eyes. He started to drool around the member as Levi repeatedly shoved it in him.

Seeing Eren taken advantage of like that should have made Mikasa angry, and it did a little. But right now she felt so good it was just adding to her pleasure.

"Ah…Eren…how does it feel?" she asked him, hands first massaging his ass as she fucked him and then roaming all over his back. Eren was moaning and gurgling as Levi's cock took away his shred of sanity. "Eren…do you like being fucked? Do you like us? Eren…"

Mikasa was quickly reaching her limit. She'd never felt so turned on before. She pounded Eren's insides over and over again, her tongue lolling out with pleasure. "Inside Eren…feels so good…Eren…Eren…Eren!"

With that, she slammed once more inside him and threw her head back with a cry. She knelt there frozen as her orgasm flooded her mind. Cumming from fucking Eren…it was like a dream. She felt so good she could hardly stay upright.

Levi stopped what he was doing for a moment, lifting an eyebrow. "You done? Good."

He slowly dragged his cock from Eren's willing mouth, then let the younger man collapse on the bed with a dazed expression. He then moved back down and took Mikasa by the shoulders, extricating her from Eren. Without a moment's pause, he replaced her fake cock with his real one.

Eren gasped, then let out a pleasant whimper. Levi lowered his hips so Eren was face down on the bed, then began thrusting inside him. He glanced at Mikasa, who was now watching with a mix of jealousy and excitement. "This way we know for sure who's better. Right, Eren? Oh, no I guess you're out of it for now. You can tell us later."

Indeed, Eren was already stupid with pleasure, smiling as Levi fucked him. Now and then he would let out a desperate cry, but soon return to pleasant murmurs.

Mikasa moved up and started kissing him again, partly out of jealousy. "Eren…Eren…" she murmured insistently. "I'm better, right? Eren…does it feel good?"

"Nh…nn…g-…good…" was all Eren was able to come up with in reply.

Mikasa bit her lip in frustration. She glanced back up at their captain. He raised a challenging brow at her. Then he rolled his hips and provoked a lascivious cry from Eren as he struck an even deeper spot.

Mikasa growled. Then she had an idea. Above all, she really wanted to see Levi Heichō at her mercy somehow. She thought she knew of a way to do that.

As Levi became distracted by Eren's incredible warmth and reactions, Mikasa rose from the bed. She picked up the lube again, and spread some in her fingers. She got back on the bed, and thrust them between Levi's cheeks.

Levi gritted his teeth to stop from gasping. He rounded a glare on her. "What do you think you're doing, brat?"

Without a change in her expression, Mikasa massaged his entrance for a time, then brought the lube up again. She stuck the tip inside him, causing a choked cry to rise from him. Then she squeezed.

"Ugh!" Levi cried, shoulders starting to tremble. "Insolent…kid…I should-"

Before he could finish, Mikasa had replaced the tube with a finger. Levi trembled and held back a moan. But Mikasa's fingers proved surprisingly long and skillful. He could understand why Eren had apparently liked them so much. Levi was trying to maintain control when she slipped another finger in and he collapsed on top of Eren, panting.

"Ah…Heichō…" Eren murmured dazedly. "Getting bigger…f-fuck me more…"

Levi certainly wanted to comply, but was a bit distracted by Mikasa's fingers at the moment. He was just about getting used to it, about to regain some control when thankfully they slipped out of him. He panted for a moment to restore his reason. Then something much bigger pressed against his hole. He swallowed, fearing he knew what it was.

Mikasa shoved her hips forward. Levi gasped, almost cumming in spite of the mild discomfort at first. But in moments, Mikasa had found that good spot inside him. And she wasn't about to let him off the hook.

"Ngh…ugh…hah!" Levi cried, forced to fuck Eren at the same pace Mikasa was now fucking him. His vision started to go hazy. He clung onto Eren, unable to do anything else for the moment, as his mind was taken up by strange pleasure.

"Mm…You're right, Heichō, this was a good idea," Mikasa said calmly as she drove Levi crazy with desire. "Hey…Eren…It's like I'm still fucking you…can you feel it?"

"Nghah…" Eren murmured, utterly lost for the moment. But eventually pleasant gasps began to rise from him. "Mi…ka…sa…ngh…Hei-…chō…ah…ah…good…good…so good!"

"Does it feel good, Eren?" Mikasa asked again, reaching around a sex-dazed Levi to stroke Eren's face. He leaned into her touch then mindlessly sucked on her fingers. "Ngh…Eren…cumming! I'm cumming again…feel me more, Eren!"

"Mika…sa!"

Mikasa struck Levi's prostate with just the right timing, and the older man gasped. Eyes wide, he felt himself start to cum, but could do nothing about it. He was already a slave to Mikasa's hip movements. So he came over and over as she thrust in him the last few times, then slammed hard into him at last.

Eren's eyes rolled back, and he felt as if they had both cum inside him. The sensation was too much. An extremely intense dry orgasm shook his mind apart. Eventually, he collapsed on the bed, drooling there with his tongue hanging out.

All three were unable to move for some time. Finally, it was Mikasa who moved to cup Levi's face in her hand. She turned his still somewhat dumbstruck face toward her and brought him close.

"Mankind's greatest warrior…" she murmured against his lips. "…is me." So saying, she gave the captain a deep and all-consuming kiss, nearly causing his spent cock to come to life again. He looked on, frankly in befuddlement as Mikasa then moved down and did the same to Eren. "Now you both belong to me. Don't ever betray me, or I'll cut your legs off," she said gently.

Levi merely blinked in amazement. "Yeah…maybe this was a mistake."


	11. Erwin & Eren x Levi

This idea from Sharlet, though not quite what you asked for. But thanks! Still open to suggestions for future chapters. :)

Warning: some double penetration at the end, skip that bit if it's not your thing.

…

Chapter Eleven

Levi was exhausted. Keeping up with these brats was not his idea of a worthwhile lifestyle. When they weren't fucking around, breaking things, making messes, or eating their weight in carbohydrates, they'd be doing such an inept job of cleaning up after themselves that it created twice the work for him later. He honestly had felt more comfortable in the underground than a cabin filled with half a dozen teenagers.

On the plus side, there was no shortage of ways to relieve his stress. Eren was becoming quite obedient and even useful, his devotion was so sincere. Levi had to admit he was getting pretty cute. But sometimes he really yearned for more adult companionship. A confident and capable partner, who knew how to make him feel good without being told. He didn't want to give Eren up, he just didn't want to be in control all the time. Sometimes he just wanted someone to take him hard.

That recent time with Erwin had been more than hot. Levi found himself thinking about it at rather awkward times, and without Eren's knowledge had prevailed upon Jean to do him in the woods a few times, since he and Erwin were similar in height (or so they appeared from Levi's point of view, though in actual fact Erwin had a good five inches on Jean). But, and no offense to the kid, who did try, it wasn't much of a substitute.

Levi, Erwin and Hange had another meeting scheduled in a week, this one to take place in a remote little shack near the Survey Corps training area. That way, even if Erwin's movements were being noticed, there would be nothing unusual to report. Levi honestly didn't care if Hange left or not once the meeting was over, he was getting some Erwin time, interference or no. And anyway, the freak wasn't bad.

However, there was a small wrinkle, which came in the form of a clingy sixteen-year-old. Levi had just described most of this situation, minus the Erwin-fucking part, to Eren. He intended to leave that night without alerting any of the other cadets to his intentions, but Eren had come into his room and found him packing, so he was forced – reluctantly – to explain. That done, he turned away to continue with his packing, only to feel a light tug on the back of his shirt. His eyebrow twitched as he turned to examine the hand responsible. Then he flicked a glare back at its owner.

"What's the problem?" he demanded.

Eren looked like he might start crying. Well, he was a crybaby, but he rarely did it for no reason. "Heichō…"

"Yes? What?" Levi shoved off his hand, but Eren grabbed his shirt with his other hand instead. Levi sighed.

"Heichō…um…you don't have to answer, but…you really like Erwin Danchō, don't you?" Eren murmured, hiding his face as he still gripped Levi's shirt like a child.

Levi gaped at him. Where had that come from? Eventually he rolled his eyes with another sigh. "Idiot. He's my superior, one of the most important human beings alive, and more importantly, one of the only people I trust. What does liking him have to do with it?"

Eren blinked in confusion, and hesitantly looked up. "Huh?"

"That's my line. What are you trying to say, kid?" Levi grunted, finally shoving his hand away again and peering around his shirt to make sure the material wasn't stretched.

"Heichō…are you not aware of it?" Eren murmured.

"Hm? Aware?"

"Of how your eyes change when you talk about him," the younger man answered softly.

Levi blinked, freezing in the process of picking up a pair of pants from the stack on his bed. _Eyes? My goddamn eyes?_ he wondered, anger building for no reason that he could see. He rounded a glare on Eren and barely resisted the urge to kick him. "Listen here, brat. I've told you before, I am not gay."

Eren tilted his head in consideration. "No, I'm sure you're bisexual. But that doesn't really preclude-"

"What?!" Levi demanded, grabbing him by the collar (an act which, when done by someone of Levi's stature, was not all that scary).

Eren trembled and held his hands up, knowing full well the consequences of pushing his superior too far. "I-…I'm sorry, Heichō, it's just…" He glanced aside like a kicked puppy. "Well, you're obviously attracted to both men and women. I know you cared…especially for Petra-san…"

Levi flinched. Slowly, he let Eren go. His chest throbbed and he knew by now nothing would ease that pain but time. Unfortunately, the only way he dealt with losses like that was to keep their badges, and he had given Petra's up. That wound was still sore.

"And the way your eyes change when you talk about Erwin Danchō-"

"Yeah, exactly what the hell is that supposed to mean?" the captain stormed. "These are the eyes I've always had, I don't swap them out depending on the topic of conversation."

Eren raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm sure Heichō is the only one who hasn't noticed."

Levi gritted his teeth. "Like I said, noticed what?" he hissed.

"Your eyes…when you're talking about Danchō they get…warm. Sort of misty. And…" Eren reached up to gently take Levi's cheek in his hand, "…I think a little bit…passionate."

A flush crept over Levi's face. This kid was just completely full of shit, obviously he had to be imagining things. Levi shoved his hand away again and returned to packing. "Fuck off. They never did that."

"Heichō…the thing is…I understand."

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "Huh?"

Eren glanced aside, fidgeting a little with his hands clasped before him. "I do. And it would be hard to say I don't mind, but…Anyway, the main thing I want to say is that I'm coming. So…as long as you know that."

"Your head needs examining, shitty brat. Fuck off."

Eren grabbed his arm and somehow managed to speak very close to his ear. Levi shivered at the warm breath brushing his ear and neck. "Heichō…while you're in my arms, I know you're mine. I love seeing your face in pleasure, doesn't matter who's giving it to you. Even if I know you can never be mine alone, I don't ever want to let you go."

Levi felt his resistance melting as these erotic words flowed over his skin. He was about to think of some retort when a hot tongue slid inside his ear. "Ngh!" he gasped, losing the strength in his legs.

Eren easily held his weight, taking the opportunity to use both hands to massage Levi's chest. Levi wanted to protest, but it felt so good. "Heichō…" Eren murmured in his ear. Levi held back another gasp. "You're not resisting…do you like this?"

Levi forced himself to turn away, though he couldn't hide his panting. "Fuck off…how could I…"

He nearly missed the fire that lit in Eren's eyes as he viewed Levi's lustful expression. Then it mellowed to a hot smolder. "I see. Heichō doesn't like to be honest."

"Wh-…what? You fucking…"

Levi tried to protest, but the next moment Eren grabbed the back of his neck and shoved him face down onto the bed. Despite the humiliation of being dominated by Eren Jaeger of all people, Levi's body was on fire. He vainly tried to get up, but Eren grabbed both of his hands and shoved him back down into the mattress, covering Levi's body with his own. Heat was spreading from everywhere they touched. Though both of them were still fully clothed, Eren thrust his rapidly hardening cock against Levi's ass.

Levi stiffened and had to fight the urge to cum just from that. Since when did Eren learn to be so…powerful?

Eren was panting over him, but stopped for a moment. Once again, he leaned in close to Levi's ear. "So. Can I come with you or not?"

Levi hid his face in shame. He didn't want to admit it, but there was no way he could say no to an Eren who was this forceful. "Just…ugh, whatever," he muttered, mostly to the mattress. Then hesitantly, he turned toward Eren a little and murmured, "Eren…I want…"

"Great!" Eren said, immediately standing up. "I'll help you finish packing," he continued brightly. He began humming to himself as he neatly folded Levi's clothes and placed them in his suitcase.

Levi lay there in shock for a moment. Eventually he rolled a glare up at the teenager. Growling like an animal, he slowly got to his feet. "You did this on purpose, didn't you, you suicidal bastard," he muttered.

"Hm? Did what, Heichō?"

Levi barely managed to restrain himself from becoming violent. "Finish packing, and pray that I don't lose my patience and kill you on the road."

"Yes, sir!"

Several hours later, they made it to the cabin. Fortunately for Levi, whose patience was ready to snap, they only had to wait a few minutes before Erwin and Hange arrived. As he entered the cabin, Erwin raised an eyebrow at Eren's presence, but if he had any objections he kept them to himself. There wasn't much to report this time, so the meeting went quickly. It finished with setting up the next location to meet, which of course they said in a code only the three of them understood. Never could tell when MPs might be listening.

"Right!" said Hange excitedly. "I've got to get back to check on my new friend. You three can just…hm…relax," she said, her eyes glinting behind her glasses.

"Yes, shove off, freak," Levi encouraged her.

"Levi, I had one more thing to ask you," Erwin said, facing him and looking serious. He gave a token wave to Hange as she merrily left, then turned back to his subordinate.

"What?"

Once the fourth wheel was gone, Erwin gained a slight smirk as he leaned closer over Levi. "Did you have anything specific in mind when you brought your old lover and your new lover together in an isolated cabin?"

Levi gritted his teeth and tried to hide a blush. "Arrogant son of a-"

"Ah, Danchō, I'm sorry. Actually, it was me who insisted on coming," Eren said, standing up and saluting, as if he had not been present for half an hour already.

"Really?" Erwin's cold blue eyes observed him thoughtfully. "And why was that?"

Eren swallowed. At length, he straightened his back and cried loudly, "To steal techniques from you, Erwin Danchō!"

Erwin and Levi both turned to stare at him with about the same level of shock. Erwin raised an eyebrow at length. "I'm sorry…to what?"

Eren glanced between them nervously, then returned his gaze straight ahead respectfully. "I…I mean no offense, Danchō…only, I…saw you once."

Levi had to grip the table to stop his hands shaking with rage. "Saw what, not-long-for-this-world brat?"

"Forgive me, Heichō!" Eren cried, eyes shutting tight instinctively. "When I first came to the Survey Corps, I went looking for you once late at night and…I saw the two of you…together. I'm sorry!"

A vein was pulsing in Levi's forehead, but Erwin was starting to look almost amused. "Is that right, Eren?" Erwin chuckled a bit, watching Levi fume before turning back to the kid. "And? What was your opinion of my technique?"

Levi and Eren both simultaneously blushed. Levi gradually looked more and more as if he were contemplating violence, but Eren considered the question for a time. "Well…I would say…you probably know Heichō's body better than anyone."

"Oi," Levi growled, now gritting his teeth to quell his rising fury.

Erwin nodded. "An accurate assessment. So you've come for some extracurricular lessons."

"Yes, sir!"

"Eren, I'll peel the skin from you one layer at a time when we get back," Levi snarled.

"Hm," Erwin murmured, stroking his chin. "Only I can foresee a problem. I don't think Levi is in the mood."

"You're damn right, asshole!" Levi barked, finally losing the lid on his anger as he stood and kicked his chair away.

"At this rate, he might not do either of us tonight."

"That's r-…" Levi's rage suddenly began to lose its fervor. "What?" he muttered at a normal volume.

"Hm. Well, this is a problem," Erwin continued. "Without the cooperation of the man in question, I'm afraid it will be hard to teach you my techniques." Erwin smirked in spite of Levi's troubled expression.

"Yes, I see…" Eren murmured, looking visibly disappointed. "In that case…I'll take anything you can give me, Danchō!"

"Glad to hear you say that."

"Wait…" Levi muttered as Erwin got up from his chair and crossed the room.

The next thing Erwin did was weave one hand in the hair at the nape of Eren's neck and slide the other around his slender waist, causing the teenager to blush and gaze up at him in surprise. "First things first. This is how Levi likes to be kissed," Erwin murmured in his sensual bass.

"Eh…?" Eren mumbled.

Then Erwin cupped his chin in his hand, tilted his head back and slowly claimed his mouth. Eren squeaked in surprise, while at the same time Levi barely held back a shout of anger, but Erwin merely pulled Eren's body tighter against his own and deepened the kiss. He intertwined their tongues and Eren's knees buckled as he moaned. Finally, after Erwin's large hand took its time feeling up Eren's back and sending tingles all through his body, it curved downward and cupped Eren's ass.

Eren gasped, breaking the kiss with wide eyes. "D-…Dan…chō!"

"Hm?" Erwin murmured, nuzzling Eren's neck as he massaged his ass with both hands now. He took the opportunity to slip one leg between Eren's, so that every time he squeezed his ass, Eren's cock would rub against his leg.

"Nngh!" Eren cried, trembling in his commander's arms. "Danchō…I can't…"

"Okay. That's enough of that."

As both Erwin and Eren looked on in surprise, Levi walked over and promptly shoved them apart. Both other men noticed that, in spite of his attempt to hide his face, Levi was blushing as he did this.

"This kid is stupid and horny. He's not learning anything from this," Levi grumbled.

"I am, Heichō, I promise!" Eren cried.

Levi scoffed, folding his arms and turning away from both of them. "About Erwin's kissing, maybe. Not about making me feel good."

Erwin slowly gained a subtle smirk. "I think he's right, Eren. I always say a hand's-on approach is the best learning method."

"Hm," Levi grunted, his blush deepening.

"Ah…yes, sir!" Eren said, finally catching the drift.

Without hesitating, Eren walked around in front of Levi. He wove a hand in his hair and one around the slender man's waist, as Erwin had done to him. Then he slowly pulled him closer and took his time tasting Levi's lips. Levi only resisted a little before his body began to warm to Eren's touch. Eren's hands then found his ass and squeezed.

"Ngh!" Levi moaned, trembling and gripping Eren's sleeves to keep his balance.

Eren then deftly employed Erwin's trick of thrusting one leg between Levi's, rolling their hips together as if they were slowly making love with all their clothes still on. Levi's eyes fluttered as unintended moans crept from his sullen lips.

"Feeling good, Levi?" Erwin asked, walking over and stroking Levi's hair.

Levi instinctively leaned back into his touch, though he still made an unwelcome face. "F-…fuck you…"

Erwin pulled his head back even further and claimed his lips forcefully. Levi moaned against his mouth as Eren simultaneously thrust against his hips. Adding to his current overstimulation, Levi then felt Erwin's huge cock pressed against his ass. Levi cried out and nearly came, one hand reaching up to encourage Erwin's kiss and the other gripping Eren's shoulder.

Finally, Erwin broke the kiss and grinned. "I love it when you start purring, Levi."

Levi panted but managed to shoot back, "I still might…cut you up, asshole…don't push it…"

"Danchō, what should I do next?" Eren asked attentively.

"Good question," Erwin said, thinking. "Something tells me he's going to need to be very loose today. Better start by teasing his ass until he can't think. How do you feel about that, Levi?"

Levi was about to bark back an insult when Eren's tongue slipped inside his ear as he continued feeling up his ass. Levi shivered and couldn't hold back another moan. Reaching around between the bodies of the two smaller men, Erwin started undressing Levi. Eren helped, but was more concerned with sucking down on Levi's neck at the moment. Levi wanted to tell them both what deep shit they were in if they kept being so disrespectful, but his lust was many times what it normally was. Somehow, the idea of being taken advantage by both of them at once was deeply thrilling.

Erwin grinned at Levi's dazed expression, then started placing kisses down his bare skin. His temple, his ear, his neck, he bit down lightly on his shoulder then knelt while holding Levi's tiny hips in both hands. He nuzzled Levi's lower back, then gave him a slow lick up his spine.

"Agh!" Levi cried, unwillingly thrusting against Eren again. Eren thrust his tongue inside Levi's open mouth and drove sanity further away.

Behind, Erwin contentedly massaged Levi's ass for a while. Finally he parted those pert cheeks a little. Then he gave Levi's hole a firm lick.

Levi convulsed with feeling, desperately grabbing onto any part of Eren he could reach. The pleasure was too intense. They hadn't even started and he was ready to cum. Eren reluctantly broke away from kissing him, and for a moment Levi thought he would get some time to breathe. Then he felt a hot tongue swirling around his nipple.

He bit back a cry as his cock throbbed in pleasurable agony. His nipples were always sensitive, but now they both felt as erogenous as the tip of his cock. Eren teased them to his contentment for a while, then began to work his way down as Erwin had done.

"Oh, fuck…" Levi gasped, covering his eyes.

As if in some kind of perverted mind link, Eren and Erwin acted in unison as Eren slid Levi's cock inside his mouth and Erwin thrust his tongue inside Levi's hole. Levi choked out a gasp and lost all strength in his legs. Fortunately, the two other men had no problem keeping Levi upright as they ravaged him.

"You two…are so…dead!" Levi moaned, but it was hard to be convincing when his voice was so filled with lust.

Of course he could not take much of this. When Erwin's tongue hit just the right spot, Eren gurgled as Levi came hard straight down his throat. Levi grasped his head tight to his hips until every drop of him was drained. Eren contentedly swallowed as much as he could, but had to cough a little as soon as Levi let him go.

Levi felt dizzy and swayed. Erwin easily stood up and caught him, affectionately stroking his chin like the stray cat he was. Levi responded by closing his eyes and lightly leaning into his touch.

Eren wiped his mouth and looked up at them in expectation. "Now what, Danchō?"

"Let's see…I think we'll tie him up."

While Levi was still lost in his orgasmic afterglow, Erwin and Eren worked together to gently tie his wrists above his head with his own cravat, then use a length of rope to string the tie up to the nearest rafter. They made sure not to stretch Levi's shoulders– this kind of injury on mankind's strongest warrior would take some explaining – just to give him some support as he swayed between them.

"I take it you brought lube, Eren?" Erwin asked, smiling and casually stroking Levi's hips.

Eren nodded and dashed over to his bag.

"Bring anything else?"

Eren flinched. Hesitantly, he nodded. Along with the lube, he drew out a small prostate stimulator, a device Levi had introduced him to which was designed to help with erectile dysfunction. Levi had only used it on him once, and the orgasm was so intense that Eren was cautious of using it again. But somehow being with Erwin Danchō made him feel very safe.

Erwin grinned and nodded. "Good boy. Bring them over."

Eren swallowed but obeyed, then watched in fascination as Erwin began the process of loosening Levi up. He applied the lube liberally over his fingers and Levi's hole, massaged the entrance for a while and then slowly and lovingly inserted the first finger.

Levi trembled and sighed pleasantly, gripping the rope for balance. In a few minutes, his gasps and moans were becoming relatively unencumbered as Erwin's finger's grew bolder. At one point, Erwin smirked at Eren and lifted one of Levi's legs to give him a better view. Levi made a halfhearted noise of anger, but his attention was quickly taken up by the movements of Erwin's fingers again.

"Eren, look at this," Erwin said.

"Yes, sir!" Eren cried, eyes fixed on Levi's moist and wanting hole.

"How many fingers do you generally use?" Erwin asked him.

"Fingers? Uh…usually just two. No more than three, or Heichō gets impatient."

Erwin smirked. "Is that it, Levi? Impatience?"

Levi gritted his teeth and turned away with a heavy blush. "Shut your face."

Erwin chuckled lightly. "Forgive him, Eren. He can't be honest when he's feeling good."

"Bite me!"

"Look here," Erwin continued, ignoring his angry lover. "My fingers are bigger than yours and I've already got in three. But secretly, what Levi really likes is being totally filled up. He can take four no problem."

Erwin then inserted a fourth finger and Levi gasped. After a moment to let him get used to it, Erwin's slick fingers started thrusting up inside him nearly up to the knuckle. Levi groaned, but precum squirted from his twitching cock. Eren was bright red, he could not look away.

"I'd say he's plenty ready now," Erwin murmured against Levi's neck, causing the captain to shiver again. Then, he reached down and grabbed both of Levi's legs at the knees. He easily lifted the tiny body and spread Levi's legs wide before Eren's eyes. "Lube your cock well, Eren, and give him what he wants."

Though Levi was growling and hiding his face behind his arm in shame and anger, Eren could see that his hips were still twitching, his cock still painfully hard. Then as Eren watched, Levi's hole slowly contracted and opened as if begging for him. Eren gasped at his own sudden wave of desire.

After lubing his cock, Eren desperately kissed Levi as Erwin and the rope held him in place. His tip found Levi's entrance and entered more easily than it ever had before. Both men gasped in surprise at the sudden depth that Eren had reached with relatively little effort.

"How does it feel, Levi?" Erwin asked him softly.

Levi trembled in shame, wanting to hide from how good he was feeling. But as the warmth of Eren's cock spread inside him, his resistance faded. "G-…good…"

"Heichō!" Eren cried, and at once began thrusting hard inside his captain.

"Ah…ah…Eren!" Levi cried, head flopping back against Erwin's chest.

"Good, Eren. Keep going," Erwin said.

But Eren slowed to lick a trail of saliva from Levi's mouth, then tenderly kissed him as he dragged himself in and out slowly. Both men sighed in pleasure as Levi's hole clamped down every time he drew it out.

"Heichō…Heichō, you're so beautiful…" Eren moaned, then conscientiously licking the ridges inside Levi's mouth.

Levi shuddered, then growled and turned away. "Ugh, damn you…just…fuck me harder already…"

"Heichō!" Eren grabbed Levi by his hips and at once began fucking his captain as hard and as deep as he could.

Levi ached with pleasure, eyes fluttering as his cock twitched over and over, ready to cum again at any moment. He could feel Erwin's large, steady heartbeat against his back, and smooth, warm breath against his neck. Eren's thrusts were somehow much more effective than usual, possibly because Levi himself was so excited, possibly because of Erwin's preparation. Erwin gave Levi a brushing kiss on the cheek, then passed his weight to Eren. Eren was so excited (and Levi was so light) that he hardly noticed.

While the other two were busy, Erwin knelt and picked up the lube and the prostate stimulator. Levi noticed and wondered what he was planning, but Eren soon captured his lips again and he stopped wondering.

"Nn…ah…Heichō…I'm sorry, I'm already…" Eren panted.

"Wait, Eren, don't cum yet," Erwin said with a smirk, tossing the stimulator and catching it playfully.

"Danchō?" Eren murmured, though he did not stop the movements of his hips.

Erwin came up behind Eren this time. He got his attention by gently turning his chin up with two fingers. Eren blushed as their eyes met. He swallowed, eyes tracking down to Erwin's lips. While in the process managing to make Levi extremely jealous and annoyed, Erwin leaned down and once again gave Eren a tender kiss. As he did so, he let Eren's already loose trousers fall to the ground and helped him step out of them.

"Mm…Dan…chō…" Eren moaned as their lips parted.

"Eren, am I right in thinking that Levi plays with this on a fairly regular basis?" Erwin asked while squeezing Eren's ass.

Eren shivered. "Ah…normally, yes, but…I've been transforming a lot recently…Heichō says it's not good for me…"

"Ah, I see. He's being considerate of your physical strength," Erwin said, flicking an interested glance at Levi. "How unlike you, Levi."

Levi clicked his tongue, turning away though still obviously wanting more. "It's not like I care. He could be the savior of the human race, anyone would do the same."

Eren's eyes fell slightly and his lips closed.

Erwin sighed. "Now that was unkind. Let's get back at him a little, Eren."

"Danch-"

Before Eren could finish, Erwin pressed the lubed prostate stimulator against Eren's hole. Eren's eyes widened. With a slow but confident motion, Erwin thrust the device inside him. Eren threw back his head and gasped.

Levi's eyes widened. He shivered and his cock twitched. "So…hard…"

Erwin kissed Eren gently on the cheek and murmured to him, "Ideally that would be me inside you right now, Eren." Eren moaned, tingles running up his spine at the thought. "But if you're not prepared for Levi, you're definitely not prepared for me. Instead, let's punish Levi a little for his cruelty just now. Go ahead, you can cum. Then we'll really get started."

"Danchō…Heichō…" Eren moaned, hesitantly moving his hips as if afraid to cum.

Levi was breathing heavily, gripping the rope as he trembled with sensation. To his shock, despite the fact that Erwin was still standing behind Eren, he felt that large, calloused hand caressing his lower back again. He looked up in surprise to see Erwin lining his hips up behind Eren's while still holding some of Levi's weight with Eren in between.

"You have good instincts, Eren," Erwin murmured in his ear. "But I think you'll find he feels it the most from…this angle."

In one motion, Erwin both shifted Levi's hips and thrust up against Eren's to force the other two men into an ideal fucking position. Levi cried out as Eren's extremely hard cock slammed against his prostate.

"Erwin…ah…ah…" Levi murmured, arching his back.

"Now fill him up, Eren," Erwin whispered.

Eren could not stop. He slammed himself inside Levi until he saw stars, then finally reached the peak of pleasure. He slowed as his cock twitched and spurted cum inside his captain.

"Wait…just…a little more!" Levi cried, rolling his hips against him, desperate to cum.

"No, Levi. You wait," Erwin said, reaching over Eren's head to draw Levi close and kiss him again. At length he released the frustrated captain, leaving him panting and twitching, and caressed Eren's cheek to get his attention. "Eren? How was that?"

Eren panted and leaned affectionately against him. "You're amazing, Danchō…"

"Do you think you can keep going?"

Eren flushed. He considered, biting his lip. After a moment, he nodded with determination.

"Eren…" Levi panted. "If…you're tired, you don't have to…"

Eren's eyes sparkled as he stared at his sullen captain. "Heichō…"

Erwin chuckled. "He's being honest at last. You have no idea how cute you are when you're like this, Levi," he murmured, rewarding him with a few light kisses up the side of his face.

Levi grumbled and looked away with a blush. "Oh, shut up." His blush deepened and his eyes widened a little. "Oi, brat, are you hard again already?"

"Heichō…for you I could stay hard all day," Eren murmured, kissing the opposite side to the one Erwin was still nuzzling.

Levi tried to look annoyed but didn't quite manage it. "Perverted kid."

Erwin then crossed to behind Levi and held him close by feeling up his chest. Levi moaned and leaned back against him to encourage that touch. "Levi, we're going to give you the best fuck you've ever had. So hopefully you can go at least another week without this." Erwin finished this statement by pressing his monster cock against Levi's back.

Levi swallowed. "You're not…thinking…"

Erwin kissed his temple. "If anyone can, you can."

"I…I can't…" Levi mumbled, looking around in panic. "You're already too big by yourself, freak, there's no way…"

But Erwin was just finishing the process of lubing up his huge cock, and had already place the tip near the place where Eren's and Levi's bodies were intersecting.

Eren's eyes widened and the biggest blush of all lit up his face. "D-Danchō…a-a-are you sure?"

"Let's see," Erwin said. With gentle fingers, he felt the area around Levi's hole and the base of Eren's cock, causing both other men to moan. Slowly, he inserted a finger alongside Eren's cock. Then another. Levi twitched and shivered, saliva dripping out his mouth, but no pain showed on his face. Erwin grinned. "I think so. Would you like something to bite, Levi?"

Levi panted, attempting to glare back at him. "Sure…I'd like to…bite your balls off, thanks…"

Erwin chuckled. "I'm afraid you'll have to settle for these." So saying, he inserted two fingers into Levi's moist mouth, loving the feeling of Levi's tongue running over them. "Ready, Levi?"

Levi's eyes fluttered and he looked like he wanted to swear, but eventually he gave a small, blushing nod.

Erwin grinned. He pressed his tip just behind Eren's cock and very slowly pushed inside along with it. Levi gasped and bit down hard on Erwin's fingers. But Erwin didn't seem to notice. He merely pressed soft kisses against the line between Levi's neck and hair. For a few moments, as he was getting accustomed to the immense pressure, Levi's cock wilted a little. But then Erwin got the head inside. Erwin's cock pressed against Eren's, and placed pressure directly on Levi's prostate.

"Ahh!" Levi cried, eyes rolling back. Erwin removed his fingers from Levi's mouth to stroke his cock. Slowly, as Erwin pushed further inside, Levi's cock rose again. Then became painfully hard. Then squirted precum. "Er-…win…" came Levi's shuddering gasp.

Poor Eren was totally breathless with the immense pressure and the unbelievable eroticism of this idea. "Heichō…Heichō…I feel like I'm being eaten…" Eren cried, mindlessly licking at Levi's face.

Levi's face soon transformed to one of pure pleasure and he moaned loudly. "Eren…Erwin…ngh…more…"

Erwin yanked Levi's head back and ravaged his mouth with intense kissing, unintentionally causing his hole to tighten and Eren and Erwin to gasp with sensation. He kissed Levi like an animal, barely giving either of them room to breathe. When their lips finally parted, Erwin rested his head against Levi's and panted for a moment.

"Eren, I think you'll have to move. I'm dying with desire, but I'm afraid I'll hurt him. Fuck him for both of us, Eren." As he said this, he thrust his fingers back in Levi's mouth and sucked down on his neck. Levi moaned loudly into his fingers.

Eren blinked in amazement at Levi's lustful expression, but hesitantly nodded. Slowly at first, he thrust inside him. Levi gasped, back arching desperately against Erwin's chest. Eren saw what he thought he wanted, and took the opportunity to suck down on Levi's hard nipples. Levi's hole tightened again and for a moment all three men were blinded by pleasure. But then Eren could not stop himself, he had to move.

He thrust with more and more confidence inside his beautiful, sexy captain while pleasure mounted inside all three of them. "Ah…ah…Heichō!" Eren cried.

Erwin had his eyes closed and was thrusting his fingers in and out of Levi's mouth. "Levi…" he murmured in his most erotic voice. "Levi…Levi…"

"Mmmh!" Levi cried, trembling all over as Eren's pace grew faster. Levi had never imagined pleasure like this, even the slight pain of stretching was worth it. Both his lovers were fucking him at once and that feeling was incredible.

"Mmm…mmm…nghgah!" Levi cried out, as suddenly he could take no more. He tightened down on the other two as a wave of orgasmic pleasure surged up inside him. Erwin gritted his teeth and held Levi tighter than ever, then despite his tendency to last much longer than Levi in general, both he and his subordinate reached orgasm together.

"Levi!" Erwin cried, throwing his head back and giving him just one, deep thrust.

Levi's consciousness flickered in and out as Erwin's cock twitched and filled him with hot cum. Moments later, having watched Levi's cock spurting cum with fervent fascination, Eren thrust just a few more times and then cried out Levi's name as well, adding his own contribution to the cum inside him.

All three men stood there, utterly drained until their sanity eventually returned. Eren could not stop himself from placing light kisses all over Levi's face, still desperate for his attention. Erwin's arms crept around his chest and held him close, at length giving gentle kisses to his hair. Levi reluctantly allowed these things because of the intense pleasure these two men had just given him, albeit he probably would have hurt them by now if his hands were not bound.

"Well, dumb kid," Levi grumbled eventually. "Did you learn something?"

Eren blinked up at him and then gave a blissful smile. "I learned Heichō sometimes says cute things too."

Erwin snorted with laughter.

Levi glared. "Untie me now so I can dissect you."


	12. Mike x Levi

Chapter 12

Levi was getting a little weary of this eager puppy following him around all the time. It had been cute when Eren was inexperienced and needed guidance, but he was spending far too much time lately getting advice from Erwin. And frankly he was getting a little too good at making Levi's knees weak to be cute anymore. Levi decided he'd starve him of affection for a little while to see if he could get him to make that cute, teary face again.

A few days after he decided to employ this tactic, and got to see Eren looking cute and confused a couple of times, Levi attended a small party for the officers of the Survey Corps. It was Gelgar's birthday or something. Normally he wouldn't bother, but Erwin insisted that Levi was not making nice with the newer officers; they were all still terrified of him. Erwin threatened to feel him up in front of everyone if Levi didn't show, and knowing Erwin, that was no bluff.

Levi let out a sigh, sitting alone at the bar of a little pub that the Survey Corps had taken up for the evening. The rest of the place was filled with rowdy officers, Hange being the ring leader. Levi downed a shot of whiskey and wondered how long he would have to stay here before Erwin gave him a signal it was okay to leave.

The chair beside him creaked and he glanced over. Miké, his bulk even larger than Erwin's, had taken up the seat and ordered one of the same. Levi glowered at him.

"Did you pay your respects?" asked Miké.

"To Gelgar?" Levi cast an irritable glance at the birthday boy, who was currently stripping and drawing on his own stomach with a marker. "I think he's fine without it. What do you want, sniffer dog?"

Miké sniffed. He took a sip of whiskey. "Just a weakness of mine. I don't like seeing beautiful women alone at parties."

Levi scowled like a demon. With no hurry in his movements, he reached up and grasped Miké's collar, dragging the giant down to look him in the eye. "If you want to go outside and sort this out, it'd be a welcome break from this fucking atmosphere."

Miké blinked down at him for a time. After a pause, he merely smirked.

Levi's rage ticked up a few notches. "What's that face for?"

The squad leader shrugged. Without breaking Levi's grip on his collar, he took another sip. "We've worked together for a long time. It just occurred to me how odd it is that we've never done anything."

Levi sighed, unable to keep up anger for that long. He turned and leaned his elbows on the bar, looking out at the idiots behind. "What's surprising? I find your presence as welcome as dogshit, and you've hated me since I took your place as best in the biz."

"That wasn't why."

Levi cocked an eyebrow. "But you won't dispute the fact that you hate me."

Miké swished around his whiskey, watching the legs drip down the glass. "I'd never dislike someone for their skills."

"Beg to differ."

Miké sighed. "Well, not for this long."

Levi folded one leg over the other. "Ah, the truth at last. Fair enough. Why is it, then?"

The giant gained back a subtle smirk as he gazed into his glass. "Up until quite recently, I still thought you were going to betray Erwin."

Levi stared at the huge man. True, Miké had always been a bit of a closed book. His open dislike for Levi didn't make the idea of trying to get to know him any more pleasant, so Levi had been content to leave things as they were. But of the many things he might have imagined Miké truly thought about him, that was not one.

Levi narrowed his eyes. He glanced away. He never denied his past. He'd done what he had to do to survive, he still believed that and still held to that ideology now. He shouldn't be bitter to be named for what he was.

"Huh," Levi muttered impassively. He tried to pretend he didn't feel anger swirling in the pit of his stomach.

"I know, it's unreasonable," Miké continued absently. "You never have, even when someone else in your circumstances would have."

Levi's hands tightened into fists. He tried to keep the anger out of his face. "Guess not."

"Well, I suppose it's a little late to bury the hatchet now."

Levi scoffed. He hadn't been wrong in disliking this goateed moron, he thought. "Are you sure that's it?" he muttered.

"Hm?" Miké replied curiously, glancing at him.

Levi glanced away in irritation. "I don't much care what you think of me, now or ever. So your wanting to make nice really couldn't matter less to me."

"Nice talk," Miké commented, taking another sip of whiskey.

"But you know, I don't think that's why you and I can't get along." Levi's eyes rolled up to glare at the squad leader, and he thought he felt a spark of anger returned in Miké's dark eyes as well. "If I know you at all, you never stopped suspecting me."

Miké's eyebrows lifted a hair, then his smirk returned. He said nothing.

"You're Erwin's loyal dog," Levi went on without breaking his gaze. "You'll never let him down. So if I ever do turn on him, and he's too trusting to see it, you'll be there to cut me up. In the dark somewhere, out of Erwin's sight." Levi's hard eyes narrowed further. "Me thinking you're a shithead doesn't mean I don't know you, Miké Zacharius."

The squad leader took that in for a moment with an unreadable gaze. After a tense silence, he turned away and chuckled into his drink. "I still can't beat you."

"And don't forget it."

Miké chuckled again. He finished his whiskey and placed it back on the bar. "No. To tell you the truth, I probably won't ever trust you."

Levi unconsciously clenched his jaw slightly. He didn't care about Miké's opinion, but being distrusted was not a feeling he ever liked.

Miké wiped his goatee of a droplet of whiskey with the back of his hand. "It's just funny that the head and body often want two different things."

Levi blinked at that one. He glanced up at the giant again.

Miké gazed at the bar in contemplation for a time before he continued. "I still don't trust you. So I wonder why, since I walked in here tonight and saw you, all I can think about is licking the length of your spine."

Levi shivered. He looked away quickly to hide the trace of color in his cheeks, hoping his crossed legs would disguise the twitch he just felt in his crotch. To be honest, he really understood Miké's feelings right about then. He couldn't stand Erwin's pet dog, the wary giant who always seemed to look at him askew. But being desired by him suddenly filled Levi's body with heat. He swallowed and kept his gaze down.

Miké's gaze seemed far away as he went on in a deadpan tone, "I bet my hands would wrap around your whole waist, it's so small." Levi swallowed again, feeling his breathing heighten. "And I wondered what your skin tasted like. Though I can smell you from here so I can pretty much guess."

Levi balked, hiding his excitement with indignation. "I took a bath like an hour ago. You cannot smell me."

To his shock, he felt a rustle of hair against his cheek. Miké's heated breath touched his neck and Levi's lips parted. Miké sniffed deeply a few times, just millimeters away from Levi's skin. His nose brushed Levi's hair and sent shivers down his spine. Finally, Miké pulled back to speak softly into Levi's ear.

"I could smell you from across the room."

Levi tightened his fists to keep control. "Liar," he muttered.

"I'm not," Miké purred, leaning in again to sniff Levi's neck. Levi ached, longing to be touched but too proud to ask. "Some people don't have much natural scent, but you do. Doesn't matter how much you bathe, it's with you all the time."

Levi scoffed. "Are you saying I stink? Not the way to win my affection."

"Who said you stink?" Miké murmured huskily. He pulled back a little to meet Levi's eyes. "You smell like...jasmine."

Levi tried to keep his gaze away from the penetrating, dark eyes hovering over him. "Jasmine? What are you talking about?"

Miké shrugged. "It's the closest way to describe it. Jasmine and..." Miké leaned in close and sniffed up the side of Levi's face. Levi took in a quick breath, the noise of his own heartbeat flooding his ears. "...honeysuckle." Miké held his gaze with a heated stare. "When your body heat rises, I smell you even more. Are you tempting me with that scent?"

Levi bit his lip, trying to maintain control by thinking of anything else. "Still," he murmured. "Telling me I smell and there's nothing I can do about it...can't say that's my favorite way of being seduced."

"Hm," Miké murmured, thoughtfully. The next thing Levi knew, he felt a large hand running boldly up the inside of his thigh. He gasped. "You prefer a more direct approach?"

Levi was suddenly conscious that their subordinates could become distracted from the merriment and turn their way any moment. "What are you thinking?" he whispered, though his heaving breaths were hardly convincing.

"Thinking I can't wait to smell you without all these fucking clothes in the way," Miké murmured in his ear.

Levi shuddered and bit back a moan. "Damn you...just..." Levi looked around, making sure no one nearby could hear or see. Though feeling mortified with himself that he couldn't resist this hulking lump of brutish soldier, he muttered under his breath, "Meet me in the bathroom."

He got up to head in that direction, but Miké grabbed his arm. "Hell with that," Miké muttered. He pulled Levi toward him and thrust their hips together. Levi gasped, suddenly facing Miké's broad chest with both his hands spread across it. Miké murmured softly from high above him, "I don't like being interrupted. Unless you have a problem with me fucking you till you forget your own name."

Levi shivered, feeling Miké's body responding against his own. He gritted his teeth, swallowing some pride. "I fucking hate you." Reluctantly he added, "No, I don't, let's go."

...

Once inside his own quarters, Levi couldn't stop himself. He lightly jumped up and wrapped his legs around Miké's waist, arms around his neck, and indulged in a burning kiss. Mike's hardness thrust up against his hips as the giant grasped him tightly in return. Miké was a somewhat hesitant kisser, seeming to prefer slow and sensual movements. Levi was getting impatient, but it was hard to stop when it felt so good.

At last their lips parted and Miké murmured, "Do you have any lube?"

Levi nodded. He hopped down and turned toward his bedside table, bending down to fetch the lube. The moment it was in his hand, Miké suddenly grabbed the back of Levi's neck. Before Levi could protest, Miké turned him slightly so he was bent over the bed instead, and slammed his waist against Levi's ass in some incredibly hot dry humping. Levi bit back a moan. Miké really was like a dog.

After a few thrusts, Miké quickly undid Levi's pants and pulled them down. As Levi still leaned against the bed, Miké suddenly kissed his asshole deeply. Levi couldn't stop a moan at that. Before he could recover, he felt a long tongue sliding boldly inside him. Levi cried out and nearly lost the strength in his legs. Miké's tongue was so dexterous, he could feel every movement like a tentacle inside him. Even Erwin had never licked him this deeply.

"Wai...st-..." Levi tried to convey that he was close to cumming, but the words wouldn't come out.

Fortunately, after just a little more teasing, Miké relented and removed his tongue. He replaced it with the tip of the lube bottle. He squeezed.

Levi shuddered, his upper half collapsing on the bed. He lay there panting, unable for the moment to do anything else. As he lay incapacitated, Miké's long, lubed finger made a slow entrance inside him.

"Nn...ngh!" Levi moaned, twitching with each slow movement. Obviously Miké was the teasing type, but Levi most certainly was not. If he went any slower Levi would lose his mind. "Ah...you don't...have to be...gentle..." he grunted.

Miké scoffed. "Really? You're full of surprises."

With that, he thrust hard inside Levi. Levi choked out a cry, his cock twitching. But Miké continued regardless. His long digit alternately caressed and then slammed inside Levi's sensitive areas. Levi's powerful legs trembled and threatened to let go. After a few more teasing movements, a second finger spread Levi a little further.

"Nn...mnh..." Levi panted, curling his fingers in the sheets.

"You look like you're struggling," Miké murmured with the sound of a smirk in his voice. "Erwin-danchō must be spoiling you."

Levi's eyes shot open. "You...ah...know about that?"

Miké moved to cover Levi's body with his own, though never stopping the teasing movements of his fingers. "Even if I wasn't Erwin's best friend..." He deeply inhaled from the back of Levi's neck. "...you should have known I would smell him on you." Levi gasped, writhing on the bed and half-heartedly trying to get away. Miké continued his lascivious whispers against the back of Levi's ear, further driving out his rational mind. "That's not to mention the others you've conquered. Hange, that one's easy. But you even laid your hands on humanity's greatest hope, and two of his friends. But Erwin is special, right?"

Miké slowly added a third finger without letting up his merciless verbal attack. "When Erwin passes by, your scent grows even stronger." Levi desperately panted into his sheets, heedless of the drool he was getting on them. "You may not know this, but you sidle up to him sometimes like a cat in heat. You have no idea how much I wanted to take you from him. To heat up your skin and smell the desire pouring out of you."

"Ah!" Levi cried as Miké's fingers struck his prostate. "Ah...you...fucker...just...put it in already!"

"Mm. I think you're not ready yet."

"Fuck you!" Levi panted, desperately trying to pretend he wasn't feeling it as much as he was. "I can take Erwin, I'm sure I can take you."

But Miké just chuckled. "Really?"

Levi's eyes widened. He hesitantly glanced back, growing very nervous at seeing the confidence in Miké's indecent smirk. Fortunately Miké's fingers had stopped for a moment so he could concentrate. "What...you saying you're...bigger?"

"Well, to be fair the last time I saw him naked, we were both still pretty young," Miké commented absently. Then he smirked at Levi again. "But I'd assume things haven't changed that much. If you're really curious..." Levi gasped as he felt an enormous pressure against his back. "...wait a few minutes. Then you can tell me for sure."

"Wh..." But before Levi could mount further protests, a fourth finger slowly opened him up. Levi's eyes fluttered and he bit into the sheets. He forgot how much he loved being spread wide open. Sometimes Eren was hesitant to open him up too far, and even Erwin's fingers were slightly smaller than Miké's. Levi had a premonition this was going to be a tough night for him.

When Miké was finally satisfied that Levi was loose enough, and Levi in such a sex-induced haze he was barely able to keep his feet, he slowly removed his long fingers. Levi closed his eyes, fingers gripping the sheets in anticipation. Mike's hardness pressed against his hole. Levi took in a sharp breath.

Miké pushed inside him. Levi's eyes shot open and his whole body spasmed. His eyes remained wide as more and more hot meat forced its way inside him. His prostate couldn't take the pressure. Even though it still hurt a little, Levi gasped out a cry and came hard against his own sheets.

Miké frowned down at him. "That's it? Mankind's strongest warrior is a bit of a pushover."

Levi growled. "I'm just...getting started. What about you?"

Miké chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. It's almost all in. I'll start thrusting soon."

Levi gasped. _Almost? _he thought with trepidation.

Sure enough, Miké's cock continued sliding inside him, causing him to twitch and loll his tongue out on the bed, heedless of how unsanitary it was. Miké was so huge, he was taking up all of Levi's brain power. Levi mumbled helplessly into the sheets, trying to draw back his sanity.

"There." To Levi's satisfaction, Miké's breath was beginning to grow ragged. "Ah, fuck. I knew you'd be hot, but I didn't think you'd really take me so easily. You all right?"

"Ngh..." Levi murmured. But he still managed, "Better...than...your mother..."

Miké snorted with laughter. "It's funny now, but I'll remember that later. I still hate you, know you."

"Feeling's...mutual..."

"Heh," Miké chuckled. With that, he slowly drew himself out, then thrust inside Levi.

"Ahahh!" Levi cried, briefly seeing stars.

Miké's breathing was rising. "Okay...that's about all the gentle I can do. Sorry about this."

He thrust inside all at once. Levi wailed. Intermittent flashes of pain only heightened the pleasure as he writhed under Miké's animalistic thrusts. Miké grabbed the back of his neck again, holding him down against the bed as he fucked him even harder. Levi already felt close to cumming again. He couldn't believe how much he liked being taken like a dog by this brute.

Unlike Erwin, or even Eren, Miké seemed unable to think coherently enough to talk anymore as he pounded Levi's insides. Not that Levi was complaining; the noises coming out of him were hardly even words, much less coherent ones. The two of them fucked like dogs until finally Miké grabbed Levi by his hips, slamming hard into him several times before throwing his head back with a gasp and filling Levi up with cum.

Levi moaned through gritted teeth, drool dripping down his chin. Unable to hold it back anymore, he felt a dry orgasm flood over him, followed by another smaller one. That had never happened to him before. He lay in a daze, still twitching for minutes afterward.

Slowly, and with obvious reluctance, Miké drew his lock cock out. Levi distantly noticed that Miké was still hard as he did this. The two of them panted for a while longer, silently regaining their rational thoughts. Levi swallowed, biting his lip.

Though knowing he would feel dreadfully ashamed the next day, he slowly got up onto the bed. Glancing back to make sure Miké was watching, Levi felt himself flush badly as he knelt there, then lowered his chest to the bed. His ass was high before Miké's eyes. Levi hoped that would be hint enough, but Miké just watched this in fascination, not yet making a move. Levi cursed under his breath. With slightly trembling hands, he slowly reached up and spread his cheeks apart. He shivered as a small river of cum flowed out of his twitching hole.

Miké's eyes suddenly hardened. Without a word, he knelt behind Levi on the bed and thrust inside him again.

"Ahhh!" Levi moaned, inadvertently biting his sheets again.

Miké grunted like an animal as he thrust over and over inside Levi. His confident attitude from earlier seemed to have blown away on the wind. His fingers bit sharply into Levi's ass as he gripped him there, but Levi was oblivious to all but the cock thrusting inside him. The angle was even sharper now, the pressure tighter. Levi drooled into his sheets, eyes rolling back as his pleasure mounted.

Miké bit the air as he gasped with sensation. But he seemed frustrated somehow. At last, he pushed Levi's ass down so Levi was face down on the bed and Miké lowered himself on top of him. He buried his face in the back of Levi's neck and pounded mercilessly inside him, all the while inhaling deeply of Levi's scent. Levi mumbled nonsense, disbelieving of how hot this was. He was scared of feeling it any more, but fortunately neither of them could take this for very long.

The even sharper angle Miké had reached was rapidly driving Levi mad with lust. He cried out over and over until one last direct hit on his prostate caused dilute cum to spurt out all over his bed. He wanted to lay there and rest a moment but Miké seemed hardly to notice. He desperately fucked Levi harder than ever, still holding him down with his weight and inhaling deeply from Levi's hair and neck. At last he grunted loudly and twitched, pouring yet more cum deep inside Levi's ass.

Neither seemed able to move or speak for some time. They lay there panting like half-drowned men for several minutes. Then, to Levi's disbelief, he felt Miké hardening inside him again. With little pause, Miké soon started his thrusts again, leaving Levi a moaning puddle under him.

Levi honestly had no idea how many times Miké fucked him after that, but he was grateful they hadn't done this in the bathroom after all. He had no idea sex could be like that. Not that he was fully convinced; apart from the fact that he still hated Miké, there was no way he could handle frequent sessions with this monster.

Some time the next morning, both men woke up together. Ironically, Levi inhaled an unfamiliar scent of someone else's skin and that made him open his eyes. His gaze was met by a cold one from Miké, one brow raised in slight confusion.

"Oh," Miké muttered, though he still had one arm around Levi and Levi was still pressed against his chest like a cat. "Right."

Levi scowled and pushed away from him. "You're telling me. Get the fuck out, Fido."

Miké glanced around the room as Levi got up and started to get dressed. "Where are my clothes?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Without saying much else, the two managed to get dressed. Miké was about to leave first when he paused with one hand on the door handle. He briefly turned back to Levi with a smirk.

"By the way, I almost forgot to ask: me or Erwin?"

Levi glowered up at him, suddenly wanting a big hammer or something. "Who's bigger? What do you care? I hate you so I'll obviously say Erwin either way."

"Oh," Miké said interestedly. "Well, I don't believe you, but actually that wasn't what I was asking." He approached Levi and slipped a hand around his waist. As Levi scowled at him, that hand slowly curved around his ass. "Who's a better fuck?"

Levi took a deep breath in and out. Then he gave Miké an answer.

A few minutes later, Levi stepped outside alone. Eren was waiting there, and he looked up as Levi appeared. He had obviously been waiting outside for some time and was looking concerned.

"Heichō...is everything all right?" the teenager asked hesitantly. "I came to walk with you to your duties, but I heard a loud noise..."

"Yeah."

"Heichō...why is there a big, bloody thing shaped like Mike-buntaichō sticking out of your wall?"

"Is there?"


End file.
